I'm Walking Barefoot on Glass
by LifeofaFakePrincess
Summary: Elizabeth Bennet: An heiress; happy; rich; smart; beautiful. But now she hides a secret. Why? Because her heart won't let anyone in after her loss. That is with the exception of one boy who taught her to walk on glass barefooted.
1. Chapter 1  Black Doc Martens

Disclaimer: I do not think that I am Jane Austen, unless I am having a really out of body experience that has transported me decades to the seat that I am sitting in now.

**The Beginning**

"Cinderella is proof that a pair of shoes can change your life"

**ONE – BLACK DOC MARTEN BOOTS**

"Oh my gosh!"

"Call an ambulance."

Blue.

"Oh my...there's blood everywhere."

Red

"What happened?"

Blue.

"Get them out."

White.

"She's still breathing."

Red.

"Who knows CPR?"

White.

"The man's dead."

Blue.

"Excuse me. Excuse me. Miss, you're going to be alright. Can you please tell me your name?"

White.

Name? Elizabeth?...Elizabeth Bennet. No. Call me Eli.

Red. Painfully Red.

"Bennet"

Black.


	2. Chapter 2 Worn Out Nike Sneakers

Disclaimer: I do not think that I am Jane Austen, unless I am having a really out of body experience that has transported me decades to the seat that I am sitting in now.

**TWO – Worn Out Nike Sneakers**

My father, Joseph Bennet, loved his Nike sneakers. Every morning he would wake up, put them on and head out of the door to work. But never before greeting us with a kiss and a hug – 'us' being my mother and me – because we would not see him for the rest of the day (or night) because he loved work. He was the owner on Bennet and Co. A conglomerate that had acquired plenty of sponsors and profit.

I was raised a good girl. Ok, a slightly good girl with a mischievous streak, but I was not raised spoilt. I would get what I wanted, yes, but I accepted it with humility and deep gratitude. My mother taught me a long time ago that I was fortunate and that I should help others be like me. So I went to a private, but not too snobbish, school; I had tutoring classes outside of school and made friends there. To me, and the rest of my family, there was no class differences.

At the age of nine, my mother died. She died trying save a little girl from being run over by a speeding car. There was brief period of time where my father did not do anything – almost catatonic I would say; a time where I stayed at home, smelling the sheets that reminded me of my absent mother – sheets that smelt like roses and fresh air. However, as much as I'd hate to admit it, life went on. My father woke up to no food in the pantry because we had dismissed the staff that did that; and I woke up to the realisation that no matter how much I cried for her, screamed out for her, the pain of the sudden loss would always be too great . It was a pain that would go away and then hit me with a force that knocks me over and keeps me breathless.

A few long months after my mother's death, my father and I packed our things and moved. We moved from sunny California to busy New York. Though he had missed many months of work, his business was doing better than ever – what with the disgusting publicity the death of my mother had aroused.

Being always close to my father, we grew closer over the next couple years following those events. Every second Thursday, my father and I would go on McDonald's run and order extra food and then give it out to random people at the park. We always had this one person who would always be there. An old happy man that would be feeding ducks. Sometimes, my father and I would just watch him until he was picked up by his niece, nephew, grandchild or attendant – he was never picked up by his direct family. My father once said, "Honey, don't ever leave me alone."

"Not a chance, old man. I'll miss you too much." I said

"I feel so loved right now."

"That right, father. You are. Now, let's run amuck in this quite place and give fatty foods to people who need to get fat."

"That sounds like a great idea, B1"

"I thought so too, B2"

Since starting in a new school at the age of nine, the transition from primary school to middle school to high school was not bad at all. I kept friends and we had fun. They knew about my past – almost all of the people in New York knew about it, it happened here.

It was one morning when I just had turned thirteen that my father said to me, "Honey, you are so much like your mother. She would, she is, very proud of you. I know it."

I ran away and cried all the tears I thought had ran out. I cried for the miraculous recovery my father made over my mother's death. I cried for the strenuous activity I knew that took a toll on his wellbeing and I cried for the fact that I did not know whether to be happy that I resembled my mother that I dearly loved or if I should be in utter despair about being like a person who was taken away from you.

My father knew why I was crying – it was like we could read each other's thoughts. He found me a few hours later at the park, watching Duck Man feed his ducks. He just sat down on that cold, icy bench while I leaned my head on his comforting shoulder, staying like that until we heard my stomach grumble in protest.

We never spoke of what happened at the park. We just had an understanding that we both were working very hard on dealing with the pain. We moved on, so to speak.

As I grew from a teeny bopper to a teen, my character was said to be strong, highly independent and a little too playful – words from my father – and some people would say that we moved on from life, that we can live without my mother. We didn't, we just learnt to live with the pain that came in waves, with the pain that saw us quiet at the dinner table while Mr and Mrs Gardiner, their butler and housekeeper, tended to the needs of their employer and his lovely daughter.

))}-^-

Everything changed, though, a week before my sixteenth birthday. My father and I drove to a restaurant that was situated just on the outskirts of the city. With me sitting in the passenger seat, my father could hardly concentrate on the road. But, being the responsible daughter that I was, I sat still and napped for a few minutes until I felt my father's arms wrap around me. It felt so warm and so right that I didn't realise that he had protected me from something that he couldn't, or refused to, protect himself from. An eight wheeler truck collided head on, into my father's Bentley. We were in front of the McDonalds that we went to on our McDonalds runs. It hurt. No words, or the lack of my limited vocabulary, can describe the pain of knowing that my father protected me and killed himself in the process.

))}-^-

I woke up to a blue-grey light, a smell of sterilised products and an annoying beeping noise. Mrs Gardiner, my housekeeper, was there, soothing me and telling me that I would get through this. She was the one that held me tightly, silently crying for the death of my sweet, adorable father and the loneliness I would now have to face.

))}-^-

So now, standing on the green plush lawn that would accompany my father's body for the rest of eternity, I silently wept. On my sixteenth birthday, I wept for my father and my mother as they left me alone. On my sweet sixteenth birthday, I never felt so abandoned. On that day, I shut my heart out to the rest of the world, held my head up high and opposed anyone that would hurt _good _people. It was then that I was determined to make things right, for me and for those I love and loved.


	3. Chapter 3  Fluffy Bunny Slippers

**To those who have read my story, thank you. It is my first fanfiction...ever so thank you. Really. That being said: **

**B1 and B2 came from an Australian Children's TV show, so it is quite a common phrase here.**

**I promise that there will be an essence of Pride and Prejudice.**

**I will try to update as soon as I can, but there can be no guarantees because my life is pretty much full right now **** SOOO there might be more chapters on weekends (AUS weekends) than weekdays.**

**Please enjoy reading **

Disclaimer: I do not think that I am Jane Austen, unless I am having a really out of body experience that has transported me decades to the seat that I am sitting in now.

* * *

**THREE - Fluffy Bunny Slippers**

It hurt. Really it did. But that didn't stop the world from moving. Ever.

Like the time after my mother, I began acting differently. People started acting differently. I hardly ate, I hardly spoke and I would hardly look anyone in the eye. But I woke up. That in itself was a difficult feat for me. I woke up, stood up and faced the world.

Seeing my father, for years, running his business, I understood how his company worked. So, two days after his death, I wasn't surprised to hear that my father passed his company to me. His lawyer – a relative of my father – knocked on my door one rainy day and told me that I was to run a company, but under the guidance of a Mr and Mrs Gardiner.

Mr Gardiner, Thomas, was a man approaching fifty and thirty years ago, he graduated from Harvard Business School with an MBA. I love that man. I truly do, because he is like an uncle I never had. He, and Mrs Gardiner, Jennifer, came into my life when my father saved his life 15 years ago. Ironically painful, my father pulled him out of a car crash, paid for his medical expenses and employed him. Mr Gardiner, offered to serve as a butler and that he would not take no for an answer (so, technically, that wasn't an offer; it was more of a demand). My father accepted. And they were there since I was one.

I did not hesitate to say yes to the lawyer. I did however have a couple conditions:

It would not be known public that a sixteen year old would be running the company

I would only work before or after school hours

No one is to contradict me.

With that, the lawyer added these conditions to the contract and went off on his merry way and I started to cry.

These outbursts of tears are not something irregular for me. It was just this time that made it worse because I inherited a large company that had acquired thousands of employees and their life, and the life of their family, depends on me. I cried because my father left me something, even if he left me.

People usually assume that teenaged aren't smart, that they can't make right decisions and that they are too reckless. I think otherwise. It is the adults that are to ready to jump into decisions.

Therefore, after close analysis of my situation, I talked to the Gardiners.

"I want to move."

Mr and Mrs Gardiner looked at me, shock and confusion on their faces.

"Are you sure, honey? It may be a little difficult for you," said Mrs Gardiner.

"If you think that is best, of course. But think of the company. You haven't even started running it, Eli," replied Mr Gardiner. I cringed, remembering the nickname. I no longer wanted to be called that, not when it was my mother and my father who gave it to me.

"No. I have thought this through. I want to move to Australia. It is far away; enough to know that I won't have memories there. And I am sure, Mrs Gardiner. As for the company, I know that we have different offices around America, Australia even. That is why I'm going to run it from there. One more thing, Thomas, please do not call me Eli anymore. It is Elizabeth." I know I sounded rude as it was my first time talking in that tone, but it hurt, really it did. It was like that odd sensation when you are driving and the car is going up a hill and then it drives on flat land. If you fast enough, you have the weird feeling in your stomach, like it is all mucked up. I felt like that when "Eli" was called out, but not out of glee, it was out of discomfort.

Now Thomas had a smile on his face, understanding, and Jennifer was staring at me with those eyes that I see every morning. Eyes that are filled with love and respect for my family, but those that were about to cry, tears just about to fall. I knew I won my case. I'm going to move to Australia – Melbourne, Australia to be more specific. I will run _his_...my company there and I will attend school. Just like before everything happened; but with a company and hurt on my shoulders.

* * *

The next morning, I got out of bed, put on my fluffy slippers and went downstairs; only to be greeted by that lawyer.

"I hear, Miss Bennet, that we have some things to discuss." He led me to my father's office, took the seat in front of the desk and waited until I sat in that massive chair I have always seen my father sitting in.

I sat down, smelled the armchair with nostalgia and looked at the lawyer. He did not say anything when he noticed that I was about to cry, instead he pulled out papers for me to sign to make my move official. You see, he was in charge of finding me a house, enrolling me in school and organising the company for my arrival.

"Ma'am, since the schools in Australia start at the start of the year, we had a little bit of trouble getting you in some schools. However, one school accepted you under the terms that you will have to get a tutor before second semester starts and catch up on work there. A list of subjects is in this file, as well as the forms we filled in, the papers we have sent and information on the school. We picked this because it was small and quiet, just like how you wanted it. The company is all set for your arrival. We have managed to install a new elevator that connects straight to the President's office with access to it in the underground car park. There is, however, a lobby just outside your office that would situate a secretary, or two, and elevators which other staff use. You elevator has a code, so no one would be able to access it but you and those you tell. Also, the house is small, yet somewhat large, allowing you to be inconspicuous about your wealth. Since you have a double citizenship with Australia and America, no paper work over citizenship is needed."

"Thank you. Your work is greatly appreciated. I know my father trusted you, so I would like to put you in charge of dealing with the American offices and sending me daily reports on their status."

"Yes, Miss. Would you like me to find people to book you your flight?"

"No, I will do that myself. Thomas and Jennifer are coming with me. I just need this house to be packed away. Another thought, can you furnish the house that you bought in Australia? I don't really know how to. "

"Of course. I can have it done for you in a couple of weeks."

"Since I was planning to go in a week, I guess I need to book hotel accommodation as well."

"Miss, I recommend that you book here," he hands me a card, "we have great associations with them and would be willing to give you a suite anytime."

"I am greatly thankful. I don't know what I would do without you right now."

"Miss, that is only because you are a great person, your father as well. I know he would have been proud." He gave me a shy smile, one that was filled with sympathy and hope for me.

* * *

A few hours later on, on that Monday, I called the hotel that the lawyer gave me. Pemberly Hotel. Hmm. Sounds nice.

A nasal and strong accented voice said into the line, "Hello. This is Mary of Pemberly Hotel speaking, how may I help you?"

"I would like to book a suite for three weeks."

"Yes, of course, Miss, which room would you like?"

"I would like a 2 bedroom suite please." I have done my homework and though they do offer a penthouse and other luxurious suites, I need something mundane.

"Of course, what name would it be under?"

"Elizabeth Bennet."

"Bennet? Oh. Please hold."

I sat there patiently, waiting for Mary's voice to come on again, but, on the other end of the line, I was greeted with a man's voice.

"Miss, I am Craig, and as your father was a loyal customer, we will give you the suite he had bought a couple of months ago. His lawyer called two hours ago mentioning that you would be booking. What date would you be arriving?"

"25th of May, is the date. Three days from now." I was surprised to hear that Father had bought a suite there.

"Would you like us to assist you in getting to Pemberly Hotel?"

"Yes, please."

"Of course, we would give you the Bentley, Miss, but our owner is using the last one. Can we give you the Mercedes?"

"Craig, I would appreciate it if you were to give me any sort of vehicle, but never a Bentley."

"Oh." A pause. "Anything you say. Thank you, Miss Elizabeth. We will wait for your arrival and we will see you soon."

"Thank you, Craig, and please pass on my thanks to Mary." Click. That was beyond astonishing. I did not know that Father had bought something like that. I am thankful to him though. It made it easier.

* * *

After booking flights for Australia, Thomas, Jennifer and I started packing our things. It filled 10 suitcases; one of them was full of photographs and memories of my father and my mother.

* * *

25th May

At 10.00 am, I arrived at the airport, flanked with Mr and Mrs Gardiner. Two hours later, I left my life in New York and headed for Melbourne, Australia. I left the bodies of my mother and my father, but I did keep them in my heart. Little did I know that soon enough, they would not be the only ones occupying it.


	4. Chapter 4 Black Converse All Stars

**Hey there readers. I need different types of shoes. I know that sounds weird, but since shoes are going to play a part in this, yes, I need shoes – or names of them anyway; I need around 29 or so. So any suggestions are welcome **** and thanks to those who read and review you bring sunshine into my heart. Haha. **

**And I apologise for my lack of one sense – that is, that I keep going from present to past. It may confuse you, but it also confuses me. I will try to fix it, but once I start typing, I don't think that much ****.**

**Ohh. One last thing: Pemberly Hotel would be placed around the building of the Crown enterprise. So if you know where that is situated in Melbourne, you would be able to understand the description. **

**Enjoy the next chapter.**

Disclaimer: I do not think that I am Jane Austen, unless I am having a really out of body experience that has transported me decades to the seat that I am sitting in now.

* * *

_Previously on I'm Walking Barefoot on Glass_

_25th May_

_At 10.00 am, I arrived at the airport, flanked with Mr and Mrs Gardiner. Two hours later, I left my life in New York and headed for Melbourne, Australia. I left the bodies of my mother and my father, but I did keep them in my heart. Little did I know that soon enough, they would not be the only ones occupying it._

**FOUR – Black Converse Chuck Taylor All Stars**

Later that night, after passing blue-clad customs officers, I walked out of the sliding doors in Melbourne to be greeted by a sea of people waiting for loved ones, or strangers, to come home.

I, along with Mr and Mrs Gardiner, stop in the middle of the walkway; searching for that black tux holding my name that will take us to Pemberly Hotel. After scanning for a couple of seconds, Jennifer exclaims, "There, Eli-zabeth."

I smile, knowing what she just did and looked over to the direction of the chauffer. There he was all immaculately clean and dressed, holding a sign which reads: "MISS ELIZABETH BENNET and MR AND MRS GARDINER". He was standing next to another chauffer, similarly dressed with a similar sign: "MR WILLIAM DARCY".

As we started heading to him, a felt a nudge, small enough so that I didn't lay sprawling over the floors, but with enough force to make me drop the contents of my handbag.

"Sorry, Miss. I didn't see you there, or maybe, just maybe, you shouldn't stop in the middle of the walkway."

I looked up to see the owner of this American accented voice, only to be staring at these astonishing clear blue eyes – eyes that were the same colour of the most beautiful sea, the colour of the Great Barrier Reef, up in Queensland – something that I have seen in pictures. As appealing as those eyes looked, I felt my anger spark at the rudeness and uncourteous tone he presented me with.

I sarcastically replied. "Well, as nice as the colour of your eyes is, maybe you should get them checked. Your eyes seem to not be able to register that there was a party of three standing here, hence why you bumped into me. But sorry anyway if I caused you any inconvenience – 'cause it sure caused me some."

The young boy, around my age, just stared and then, without any warning he just turned away and strode over to the chauffer holding up: "MR WILLIAM DARCY". Hmm. There's a connection. Our chauffer's know each other.

I voiced that out to Jennifer and Thomas after they helped me recovered my belongings.

"Elizabeth, dearest, you shouldn't talk to people like that, even if he did that to you first," said a put off Thomas.

"I know I shouldn't, Tommy, but it infuriated me. My anger just does that so regularly, you know," I replied solemnly, knowing that the cause of my anger isn't one I want to mention right now.

"Okay, deary. Let us just walk over to that man standing by himself and put him out of his misery."

With that we head over to the chauffer. He looked happy to see and he helped me with my bags, loaded them into this beautiful Mercedes CLS 63 AMG (Yes, I know cars) and hopped in the back with Thomas and Jennifer on either side of me.

"My name is Harry Jenkins, Mister, Missus and Miss. Call me whatever you like, and I will be your chauffer over the course of your three week stay in Pemberly Hotels. If you need me to do anything, please feel free to ask." And with that we set off from Melbourne Airport and on a quite deserted highway.

* * *

After travelling for about 15 minutes, Harry said to me, because I was the only awake then, "It is a truth universally acknowledge, Miss Elizabeth, that Melbournians are quite laid back and are searching for peace. But maybe not all." He chuckled to himself, finding himself quite clever over the reference that is linked to my name.

I replied, "Harry, you made quite a remarkable reference. One which I have never heard before and, please, do call me Elizabeth." Sarcasm heavily dripping from the words. I heard another chuckle. It was quite cute actually, for a man who was forty-two (we got to know each other after twenty questions).

"Elizabeth, I am sorry for that poor reference. I just could not resist. Oh, and it will take twenty more minutes until we reach our destination. Would you like to stop for food?" he enquired.

"No, Harry. I don't feel hungry right now and neither does Jennifer and Thomas. They hardly have to eat to be really full for hours."

Another chuckle, and then a sigh, "Elizabeth, I know the circumstances in which you arrived in Melbourne, so please acknowledge me as a humble servant to you for I knew your father."

"Oh, right Harry. Thank you and, honestly, I do not know what to say. I am happy and saddened to know that you knew my father."

After that, there was no more talking until we arrived at Pemberly. I woke Jennifer and Thomas up and told them that we will be checking in now.

At the front desk, Craig – the person I was talking to on the phone a couple of days ago (and the name tag did help me identify him) – walked up to us, greeted us and showed us to our suite.

To say that the room was beautiful would be a major understatement. Not only was the suite HUGE, it was adorned with gorgeous – not beautiful – furniture. Furniture that you would be able to see in catalogues or television shows that features the best of the best. It was that beautiful and painful at the same time. It was painful because this whole suite was my father's doing. It had a nice view of the city; one that overlooks the Yarra River, a river that flows through the middle of Melbourne city. It was quite busy as it was the middle of the night. Many people were still awake and ready to go around the city. It was quite an astounding scene; to look out of your window and to see the streets teeming with life. It was like New York. Minus the memories, of course.

After my little reverie, I wandered over to my room, a spacious cosy thing that was obviously carted to me. I wandered if this was the lawyer's doing or if it Father's doing, but whoever done it up knew me well. The walls were lined with a simple light pink that could be classified as white and on one side of the room was a queen sized bed, one that had a canopy on top of it. In the middle of room, hanging off of the ceiling was a chandelier that dangled not crystals, but photographs of me throughout the years. It caught my attention right away, because the one hanging right in the middle was my favourite one; it was set outside, one in the middle of nowhere, and my father was in the middle. On either side was my mother and me and we both kissed one cheek each. It was quite a beautiful photograph, it captured my mother's beauty perfectly and my father's masculinity. Me, it just captured my childish side at the age of eight.

Without realising it, I found my cheeks to be damp with my tears. Silently, I slowly went over to the bed, crawled up into a little ball and allowed sleep to take over.

* * *

It was the next morning and I was in the lobby trying to read Frankenstein, a book for one of my classes I was going to take in school when I overheard a loud conversation.

"My dear, it really has been bought, the house on top of the hill," cried an impatient woman who trailing after a man who looked like he could be anywhere but there.

"It really has, Joseph!" Cried the woman still. Well, more like shouted.

"I am assuming that you want to tell me, Francine?"

"Well, Henrietta Lucas told me that it was bought by a family who is very rich."

"What is the name?"

"Bennet, honey."

Imagine that, people knew me last name. Wait. They aren't supposed to know I am rich. What type of house is it?

"Yes, they are said to be very rich."

As I got up to wander over to a more quite place, I was nudged in the shoulder by a beautiful blonde.

She was slightly taller than me, and at 5"5' I consider myself tall so she was tall to me, with gorgeous blonde curls that looked like the beach-wavy kind. She exclaimed in surprise when she realised she bumped into someone. Me.

"I am so sorry. I wasn't looking. I usually don't bump into people, but I'm trying to find my sister. She's getting married you see." She looked at me with green-hazel eyes.

"No harm done there," I responded. She seemed like a genuinely nice girl.

"Oh. You're American. Of course you don't live here, you are at a hotel," after a glance around, "My name is Jane Byrne, by the way."

"I'm Elizabeth Bennet and, yeah, I'm American, but I just moved here – " I was interrupted by a "Mr Byrne, listen to me!"

We looked over to the noise and Jane looked kind of embarrassed. _They must be related_, I wagered.

"Do you want to meet my parents? The ones screaming over there?" She asked while pointing to the couple that I supposed were talking about me.

"Oh, yeah sure." She seemed so nice. We walked over to the couple that was arguing and Mrs Byrne, I presumed, saw us walk over.

"Oh, Jane, dear. Tell your Father that he must believe me." Mrs Byrne grabbed Jane's arm and pulled her to her side; not in a violent way at all though. "Oh! Who is this?"

I replied in a sweet tone, "Elizabeth Bennet, Mrs Byrne."

"Oh, Bennet you say? You haven't bought a house in North Melbourne, have you?" I nodded. "Really? It is quite an expensive house though. Where are your parents? Wait, don't worry they are probably busy. Anyway darling you should come visit us sometime. We live just down the road. So pop in anytime," she turned away walking towards her husband, "I told you, Joseph."

Jane turned towards me with a shameful look on her face.

"Sorry about my mother. She is kind of overbearing," she said in a pleading voice.

"No, Jane, I'm used to them. I know the type," I soothed.

"Oh, by the way, where are your parents? I would like to meet them. I feel like we would be great friends. I like you already, just because of the book you are reading," she said while nodding at the book in my hand.

"It's in the syllabus for a class I'm taking in North College and my parents aren't around right now." I almost started crying, so I just looked away.

Noticing the look, she changed the subject. "My sister, Lydia, is getting married today. It is weird though because you wouldn't peg her for a wife." Insert smile here. "I go to North College as well. Maybe we will share classes together. I take Literature and we are reading Frankenstein, so I am assuming that that is the class you are taking?"

"Yeah. I'm a senior now – wait, you call it year 12? Yeah, well I'm in year 12 right now and I take Literature, English, Visual Communication and Design, Psychology and Methods."

We continued our discussion until she had to meet the bridal party for her sister's wedding. She was a nice girl. I think I like her, but I don't know if I will be able to let another human being into my heart right now. Not too soon, anyway.

* * *

_There you go. Chapter 4. I will try to make new chapters, maybe finish up to half the story sometime the end of the week. Hope you like it. Any questions? Any suggestions? Please feel free to tell me. It would be greatly appreciated._

_Don't forget, suggestions for shoes please! _

_From Lauren.  
_


	5. Chapter 5 Red Aldo Lakeys

**Thank you for all those who have replied to my request for shoes.**

**Liz: We can go gaga over his eyes together. It is nice. (ohh a picture of the colour of Darcy's eyes will be posted. Check my profile on where to find it). And thank you for your suggestions.**

**Avanell: Yes, Darcy is the one with the Bentley. And do wait, there will a meeting soon. :) **

**Chrysopale: Thank you for the suggestions, I'm thinking evening shoes thanks to your suggestion of heels for the bridal party (and I do like heels. It's a weakness). And it so cool that you are French.**

**pigtails913: Thank you for following it. I got your message, as I did reply. And, no, Elizabeth doesn't want Bentleys remember that was the car they were in during Chapter 2? She requested for no Bentleys.**

**BlackQueen92: Thank You. **

**MiTosesRTotallyRoses: Thanks for the comment and, yes, it is my first fanfiction.**

**There are also picture links to the shoes if you like on my profile.**

**Disclaimer: I know I am not Jane Austen because I don't live in the 19****th**** century nor do I stinks of death because I have dug myself out of my grave and walked all the way to this computer. So yeah, I am not Ms Austen. No matter how much I would like to meet her.**

**

* * *

**

_Previously on I'm Walking Barefoot on Glass_

_Noticing the look, she changed the subject. "My sister, Lydia, is getting married today. It is weird though because you wouldn't peg her for a wife." Insert smile here. "I go to North College as well. Maybe we will share classes together. I take Literature and we are reading Frankenstein, so I am assuming that that is the class you are taking?"_

"_Yeah. I'm in a senior now – wait, you call it year 12? Yeah, well I'm in year 12 right now and I take Literature, English, Visual Communication and Design, Psychology and Methods."_

_We continued our discussion until she had to meet the bridal party for her sister's wedding. She was a nice girl. I think I like her, but I don't know if I will be able to let another human being into my heart right now. Not too soon, anyway._

_

* * *

_

**FIVE – RED ALDO LAKEYS**

"Elizabeth! Elizabeth!"

I turned around in the lobby, searching for the source of my name.

"Oh! Mrs Gardiner. Have you been looking for me long," I said while I walked towards her, "I am sorry, I wanted to get out of the suite and the lobby seemed like a great place without disturbance. Seems like a bad idea now since I just got invited to a wedding this evening by the same family that found out I was rich."

I give her a sheepish grin while she replied, "Honey, it's good to meet friends. Even if it means that they find out that you have money. You wouldn't want to deceive anyone."

"I don't want to deceive people, honestly, but I don't want people knowing that my parents are dead. Not right now. Not when it hurts too much."

"Oh, darling, I understand. More than you probably know, but if you want a stable relationship with anyone, you have to open up. Maybe not right away, but sometime. Not when it is too late."

"I know. You are too much my conscience than anything, Jennifer. Thank you," a quick kiss on the cheek, "Do you want to help me dress up? Maybe pick out a dress? I know the shoes." With that, we smile at each other and prepare for my first public appearance of Elizabeth Bennet, secret heiress.

* * *

I came out of my room in this one shoulder black dress. It was crumpled – can't think of a better description for it – on one side along the waist. It was very pretty It came just above my knew and I pinned my hair up in a nice loose chignon. And I was wearing my favourite red heels. They were from Aldo and it was around 12cm tall with a nice round buckle on the end. It was gorgeous.

"Oh, look at you," gushed Jennifer when she saw me.

"Look young lady. You are really pretty. Be wary today." That came from Thomas. I told you he was like an uncle.

* * *

Jane and I planned to meet in front of the reception area. I told her that I couldn't come to the actual wedding as I had to fix my room and I explained that I was going to fix up the suite. I know that sounded really bad, but being the nice I knew Jane was – all the four hours I knew her – she understood. She also understood that I don't like talking about my parents; she didn't know why, but she stayed away from the topic. I was grateful to her.

I saw her in this nice white dress that came out from the waist which had a thin turquoise belt. She paired the gorgeous dress with turquoise pumps. I really cannot describe her. She was just gorgeous. Her hair was perfect in a high bun and I am pretty sure she is not wearing any makeup.

"Oh my gosh! Elizabeth, you look so stunning."

"You too, Jane!"

After all the pleasantries and introductions, I got to meet several people that went to North College: Charlotte Lucas (I am guessing Henrietta Lucas's daughter – I met her courtesy of Mrs Byrne), Annabeth De Bourgh, Charles Bingley, Pamela Bingley and William Darcy. Charlotte was a cute girl standing at 5 feet two with nice pixie-like picture while in stark contrast to her is Annabeth, a six foot girl who looked sickly pale.

Then we have Charles, Pamela and William. Charles is the nicest of the bunch, he offered to show me around the school when semester two starts. He was a lanky boy, but handsome who clearly had the hots for Jane. Pamela is his less attractive sister with way too much make up that you could serve it up in slices like cake. She was so snobbishly nice that I could have thrown up, but I didn't (I was so proud of myself). Now William. He is THE William Darcy: owner of Permberly Hotel and resident jerk who bumped into me at the airport. I don't think he recognised me, however, because I get plane hair. He wasn't exactly as nice as Charles or as sickly sweet as Pamela, but he wasn't that civil either. He just stood, towering over us at almost 6 feet two.

"So, Elizabeth, I hear you are American?" questioned Charles, an expecting look on his face.

"Yes, I am. I was born in California, but I moved to New York when I was nine," I replied, not really liking the memory.

"Why?" came from Caroline, as nasal as nasal can be.

I had a wave from my hand, "Circumstances."

A deep booming voice came from Charlie's left, "What circumstance would move you from the west coast to the east coast?"

I looked up to William Darcy, "Personal ones. Ones that I do not like to speak of."

"Oh. So, why do you move to Australia? You will be in shock from all the diverse cultures here."

"Again personal circumstances, William"

"Well, Elizabeth, with all of your personal circumstance, I wager that you should fix your life up."

I can feel a hurt look pass my face, quickly replaced by annoyance. Seeing this, Charles, with Pamela now absent, quickly said, "Did you know that Darcy, here, knows your father? He has done some business dealings with him. You see, he runs the hotel chain Pemberly. Ever since two years ago."

Astonished, I turned to once again face William. "_Darcy, _I didn't know you knew my father, or that you have done any dealings with him. You are also young to be running a business."

"Well, I know plenty of people who run businesses while at a very young age, _Bennet._" He looked at me with knowing eyes, so I knew he knew something.

"By the way, Bennet, I express my condo-" Terrified that he was going to reveal it, I suddenly jumped in.

"It is a great pleasure to know that you are running a business. In fact I must say that you are doing a fine job at it." Looking at their faces – of Annabeth, Charlotte, Charles and Jane – they looked at me curiously, but no more so than William Darcy.

"Sorry, Jane. I am terribly thirsty, I think I'll get myself a drink," I bluntly explained, walking away knowing that they are staring at me.

* * *

After my almost-breakdown, I found myself face to face with Darcy.

"Hello, William, but excuse me I need to find Jane," I exclaimed.

"Well, Elizabeth, why don't you tell me about your little escape several minutes ago? Why didn't you let me finish? I was merely trying to express my condolences for your father," replied Darcy in a very hard tone.

"William Darcy, please, not right now," looking up at him, "I can't let them know."

"But, why?"

My patience just snapped. I just snapped. It was incredible; I have never felt anything like it. "It is my business, Darcy. Just leave me alone." Once again, I just walked away. I seem to be doing that a lot.

I found Jane and she dragged me to the dance floor and we danced like there was no tomorrow, until the cake had to be cut.

Jane's sister, Lydia, looks like one of those girls who would kill you with her stilettos if you were ugly. She looked like one of those girls who were loud and just extraneous, but she was getting married so I gave her the benefit of the doubt. Turned out that I was right.

"Janey! How are you? Did you like the wedding? I haven't seen you all night! Where is Mary? And Catherine? I thought they were here somewhere. I'll miss you dear sister." Lydia sounded so exuberant that she might as well have been talking into a megaphone. However, as Jane was about to reply, "Oh! Who is this? I know! You are Elizabeth Bennet, right? I love the book, you know," I gave her a baffled expression, "Pride and Prejudice! Come one, you should know, you are one of the characters!"

Jane, almost tearing up with quiet laughter, "Lydia, she's not from the book."

"Yes she is. Her name is Elizabeth Bennet, therefore, she is in the book! Jane! Don't look at me like that, I am not drunk. Why would I be drunk at my own wedding?"

Once her tirade was finished, I went over to the bar to get water; dancing does a lot to you, thirst being something major.

"Come on, Darcy! You can't stand there all night. Our families have been friends for ages. You can't be that embarrassed. Plus, Jane looks gorgeous tonight. I think that's like the dress Jessica Albo wore for one of those thingies." I looked over to the voice and there was Charles and William, talking not a few feet away from me, starring at Jane who was talking to Charlotte and Annabeth.

"You know me, Charlie. I don't like crowded places."

I thought, _Then why run a hotel?_

"Then why run a hotel, mate? You are being ridiculous. The slow dance is coming on soon so you must ask someone to dance."

Coming from behind me, "Miss, your water." I turned around, but not before I heard:

"Ask Elizabeth, Darcy. She's pretty and witty. You like those types of girls right? Plus she's a brunette, too. So she won't remind you of you-know-who."

_You-know-who. Oh, this is getting interesting._

"Elizabeth Bennet, Charlie, would not remind me of you-know-who just because she is a brunette with similar wavy hair. Plus, she is hiding something. Trust me; I know."

"Huh?"

"And though she may be pretty in your eyes, I have seen better and, again, trust me, I know."

"You, Will, know too many things about nothing."

I smiled, disbelieving the conversation I just overheard. I think I'll like Charlie – in a completely platonic way. I glanced up from my water to see Charlotte, Jane and Annabeth approaching me.

"Elizabeth, there you are!" exclaimed a puffed out Jane, "I had to run away from my relatives. I was looking for you everywhere. So, how was your night?"

Before I could reply Charlotte spotted Charles Bingley just behind me. "Hey, Charlie!" Waiving him over.

Darcy, as his back was towards me, turned around and showed no expression when seeing me right there. Charles, on the other hand, looked mortified.

"Elizabeth, Jane, Charlotte and Annabeth, I didn't know you were there." With Darcy, they walked – actually Charles practically ran while Darcy dawdled- over to us.

"So, Elizabeth –"

"Call me Lizzie"

"So Lizzie," Charles continued, "has anyone tried to pick you up yet? A pretty girl like yourself surely must have been hit on."

"Ha! No Charles-"

"Call me Charlie," he interrupted with a smile on his face.

"No Charlie. I do not like being "picked up" at parties. I find it weird and unsocial," I said a smile playing on my lips. _Boy was Darcy going to get his fair share._

Darcy suddenly interrupted, "Unsocial. I thought parties are the most social things on earth."

"No. It sometimes isn't, Darcy, because you have people standing on the sides saying they don't want to dance or like large crowds. If you don't like dancing, sure don't dance, but if you don't like large crowds, they shouldn't attend. Plus, people at parties tend to be drunk and being 'picked up' by a drunken person is just utterly revolting."

Charlie stared at me wide eyed; Darcy with a completely passive look on his face.

"I agree with Lizzie. You wouldn't want to be hit on in a party with drunk people," exclaimed Charlotte. Annabeth just gave a "Hmm."

"Then, _Bennet_, where would you like to be hit on and who, if not by a drunk person?"

"Anywhere but parties, but maybe during a slow dance with a partner who still dances with you. Even if they have seen people pettier than me," I quickly retorted. _Bam! I got Darcy big time._

Charlie stood there looking sheepish while Darcy just stood there, astonished that I would say that, especially to his face.

Jane, being the sweet doll that she is, said, "Lizzie is right. Nothing says romantic than a slow dance."

Charlie perked up at that and practically shouted in my ear, "Well then, Jane. Would you like to dance the slow dance with me?" A blush slowly creeping on his face.

Instant blush on Jane's behalf and in a small voice "Sure" came out and they walked away. Annabeth walked away with her date going to stand beside Jane and Charlie.

So I was left with Darcy and Charlotte.

After a few awkward minutes of silence and just about when Darcy was about to speak, I turned to Charlotte and asked her to dance.

We went to the dance floor, pretending to tango around Jane and Annabeth – who actually cracked a smile.

* * *

We were waving goodbye to the newlyweds as they heading off for the airport, when Thomas Gardiner approached me.

"Elizabeth, sweetie, you must get back to the suite. The lawyer called. He said it was important."

"Ok, Thomas, I'll be there. Just let me say goodbye to Jane and them."

I left Thomas waiting for me by the elevators as went in search for Jane. I spotted her with the whole gang except for Darcy.

"Jane," I said when I was within hearing distance, "I need to go, urgent business has popped up."

"Oh," her face fell slightly, "alright, but I'll be seeing you soon right? We usually hand around the city on the holidays so we have to catch up."

"Yeah, sure. Just punch in your numbers and I'll send you guys a message so you can have my number. Then just give me a call when you want to meet up. I'm free anyway," I replied, handing over my Blackberry so that Jane, Charlie, Annabeth, Charlotte and even Pamela, types in their numbers. I quickly typed in a message once they had given me my phone back and sent it to them. A spontaneous ringing shot out from the gang a few seconds later. Then after hugs, reassurances of meetings and goodbyes, I went over to Thomas.

"Sorry about that. New friends," I told him.

"I know I saw," he replied. "I think that they will make you happy."

The elevator opened and we entered. It was about to close when someone shouted for us to hole the door. We did and in walked William Darcy.

We stared at each other and I quickly told Thomas that I had left something in the lobby. The elevator doors closed and I could the last thing I saw was those blue eyes. Honesty, I didn't leave anything. I just didn't want to stand next to him – or talk to him for that matter. So I just stood there until another elevator opened. I entered and as it was bringing me to my suite's floor, I was happy that William Darcy wasn't there.

* * *

AN:_ Hoped you liked this chapter. Thank you once again for those suggestions for shoes. I just love them and because I have those shoes in this chapter...Well, yeah. I like shoes. It's a fetish_.

_Anywyas. Thank you for reading this._

_I will try to update soon._

_Lauren  
_


	6. Chapter 6 Wittner Drover Boots

**Thanks for that, Avanell. IT IS Pamela, but she really is Caroline (I was so angry with the name Caroline [the cow] by then that I had to change the name without wanting to bite her head off. And I certainly can't do that to any of my characters). And the girl mentioned is a secret. Well, for now anyway. And now I will think of Spam, like the food. Ha. Thanks for that and good thing too. I don't really like Spam. =)**

**I think I'll start writing out the dates to avoid confusion, so here is a timeline (no years will be written, but assume that this is during 2006, give or take a couple of years. Hint people?):**

**21 May – Dad's death (a week before her birthday)**

**23 May – Elizabeth inherits the company**

**25 May – The Gardiners and Elizabeth move to Australia**

**26****May – Lydia's Wedding**

**28 May – Her birthday (in a different chapter)**

**For those reading this: Please be aware that in Melbourne the Eureka Tower is the tallest building in the tallest building of Melbourne, so Google it if you don't know what it looks like and because I can't just put it Bennet and CO. building anywhere, I am going to pretend that that is the building. Okay?**

**Disclaimer: I will not make a sassy sarcastic remark about who I am and who I am not, because we all know that I am no Jane Austen.**

_

* * *

_

_Previously on I'm Walking Barefoot on Glass_

_We were waving goodbye to the newlyweds as they heading off for the airport, when Thomas Gardiner approached me._

_"Elizabeth, sweetie, you must get back to the suite. The lawyer called. He said it was important."_

_"Ok, Thomas, I'll be there. Just let me say goodbye to Jane and them."_

_I left Thomas waiting for me by the elevators as went in search for Jane. I spotted her with the whole gang except for Darcy._

_"Jane," I said when I was within hearing distance, "I need to go, urgent business has popped up."_

_"Oh," her face fell slightly, "alright, but I'll be seeing you soon right? We usually hand around the city on the holidays so we have to catch up."_

_"Yeah, sure. Just punch in your numbers and I'll send you guys a message so you can have my number. Then just give me a call when you want to meet up. I'm free anyway," I replied, handing over my Blackberry so that Jane, Charlie, Annabeth, Charlotte and even Pamela, types in their numbers. I quickly typed in a message once they had given me my phone back and sent it to them. A spontaneous ringing shot out from the gang a few seconds later. Then after hugs, reassurances of meetings and goodbyes, I went over to Thomas._

_"Sorry about that. New friends," I told him._

_"I know I saw," he replied. "I think that they will make you happy."_

_The elevator opened and we entered. It was about to close when someone shouted for us to hole the door. We did and in walked William Darcy._

_We stared at each other and I quickly told Thomas that I had left something in the lobby. The elevator doors closed and I could the last thing I saw was those blue eyes. Honesty, I didn't leave anything. I just didn't want to stand next to him – or talk to him for that matter. So I just stood there until another elevator opened. I entered and as it was bringing me to my suite's floor, I was happy that William Darcy wasn't there._

* * *

**SIX – Wittner Drover Boots**

11.00 am26th of May, the night of Lydia's reception

"Mr Harworth, I believe I have told you already that there will be no publicity about my father's death." Talking to Mr Harworth, the lawyer's name – I recently learnt, is quite a feat.

It has been an hour since I arrived at the suite and started dealing with the problem _my _company is facing now; the press has been pressing – pardon the pun – about the new company president. As one of the conditions of taking this role, I absolutely refused to be acknowledged as the company president. Not now and I don't think ever.

"But, Miss Bennet, someone needs to be acknowledged," he exclaimed, clearly exasperated.

"Fine. I will to the building tomorrow; the first thing in the morning, even. I will send an email from there to all publications so can you please email me a list of publications that want to know?"

"Yes, Miss. Thank you for your cooperation."

"No need to thank me, Harworth. You are right; I do need some sort of comfort to employees. Sorry, it's just me right now."

"Don't worry. I understand. I will send you the email as soon as I can, but it will be there before you get to the office. I will call you again if there are any problems."

_Click._

"Elizabeth, dear, don't worry. It is part of your job, darling," soothed Jennifer.

"She is right, you know," said Thomas, coming out of the study room.

"I always am, Thomas," Jennifer quickly retorted.

* * *

_6.00am, 27th of May_

Waking up the next morning, I dressed up, put on my fabulous Drover boots and called the front desk to ask if Harry was ready. They answered that he was so I made my way to the elevators. I climbed in, barely acknowledging my fellow elevator buddy.

"Hello, Bennet."

I inwardly grunted and looked up to see Darcy towering over me. Well not really because I was almost at eye level to his mouth with my boots on (they have heels).

"Hello, William Darcy," I replied.

"What are you doing up so early?"

"I have business to attend to. It is not all fun and games when you have to study for subjects that are in halfway through the year."

"Oh," he replied in shock. "But that doesn't explain why you are up this early when you have three more weeks until next semester."

"Actually, I need to drop in at the Bennet and Co. office." I didn't know why I said that, but I just had the urge to say it. He knew my father. That was what I kept telling myself anyway.

"Really? I was on my way there. I heard the new company president is going to be there, so I need to pop in and say hi. Pemberly Hotels have a lot of dealings with them you know."

"I know, Darcy." My patience was wearing very thin. Why were we so high up?

"Share the car with me. It's a Bentley, Elizabeth. I am sure we would be doing the world a favour by reducing greenhouse gases."

I could tell by the look on his face that he didn't really mean to say it. I, too, was surprised.

"As nice as you are for wanting to save the planet, Darcy, I however have to decline. I cannot take Bentleys right not. I can't," I replied quietly, saying the last two sentences almost inaudibly.

He heard it though, "Why can't you take them? They are just cars you know. So why not?"

I looked at. For someone who insulted me last night. Darcy was very inquisitive about my life right now ad it really annoys me. He obviously wanted to get to know me; I, however, don't. From the little contact I've had with him he was insufferable, narcissistic, and egotistic.

The elevator finally reached the lobby and its doors opened. I quickly stepped out and said, "My business, William Darcy."

I was walking away, yet again, in the process of those four words, but, before I got far, a hand shot out and totally ruined my exit.

"Is it a signature move of yours to walk away without saying goodbye, Bennet?"

I looked at Darcy's hand, the one that held me, and kept staring at it until he noticed my gaze and quickly dropped his hand to his side.

"Well Elizabeth?"

"Yes, it is, William, so watch me do it again."

I successfully left William Darcy standing there astonished that a girl walked away from him. Again.

* * *

As quick as me escape was, Harry, being the forty-two year old man that he is, forgot his keys in his locker. So there I stood at the front of the hotel for Harry to get them and all the while Darcy was standing not 10 metres away from where I was standing, looking at me. I don't know what expression he was wearing, but I do know that he doesn't like me. I just wish that Harry was wuick and got me out of here.

Suddenly Harry's voice came from behind me, "Sorry, Elizabeth."

He opened the door and let me slide across to the seat on the left side. And we took off going towards the Bennet and Co. Building which was in the middle of the city.

Just as we left off, something Darcy had said popped into my mind: _"I was on my way there. I heard the new company president is going to be there, so I need to pop in and say hi. Pemberly Hotels have a lot of dealings with them you know."_

Oh, snap. What am I going to do?

* * *

As we reached the underground car park, I was having an internal conflict with myself about what to do about Darcy. Should I see him? Should I ignore him? What on earth should I do? So I did the best thing that I could possibly do. I shall see him. Not because I wanted to stare at those lovely blue eyes that I sometime think are looking at me with affection, no definitely not that. I had to see him because he was a great contributor to the company.

We finally reached the parking space that was reserved for the President. Harry knows everything so it is alright and we walked over to the elevator. I typed in the code (I am not telling you the code because it IS a secret) and stepped inside the elevator, but with impeccable timing as always, I see Darcy coming out his Bentley heading towards the normal elevators.

* * *

Ten minutes later I was sitting in my massive office. There were six walls; three of which were at perfect right angle at each other and the other three came off of the two ends and created half of a hexagon. That irregular shape had windows with the walls that were protruding and had my desk situated in the middle of that shape. The elevator was to my left (while I was sitting at my desk) and the main door way was right opposite me. There were two three-seater couches to the right of my desk and bookshelves surrounded the rest of the walls. The shelves do not only hold books regarding the company, but books that I liked and books that I wish to read.

We I sat down in that leather chair for the first time, I spotted a note from Mr Harworth on the desk:

_Miss Elizabeth,_

_Your room is equipped with CCTV cameras so your office is properly secured. You can access these tapes whenever you please by pressing the number 1 on the remote embedded into your desk. There is also a camera outside of your office to let you know if anyone is coming. Just press 2. Since I assumed that you do not want to make you name and face known to your secretary, I have given her firm instructions that she is not to open that door without your permission. She will be notified when you are in and out of the office. Press 3 if you want to talk to her. Number 4 hides the elevator doors from people if you don't want anyone knowing that they exist. Number 5 turns on the television. Number 6 turns the lights on or off while 7 activates the tinting of your windows to suit the darkness you want. Number 8 is for the air conditioners while 9 is for the heaters. 0 is still being configured. If you need any help, do not hesitate to ask Sarah-Jane. I am sure she will be willing to help you._

_Kind Regards,_

_Mr Jimmy Harworth._

So his name is Jimmy, huh? Interesting. I pressed 3 to talk to her.

"Hi Sarah-Jane. This is Miss Bennet. You do not need to see who I am, but I do request that you don't hand my name out to people. I will know if you do because, well, I am the president of this company. You also signed the confidentiality waiver Mr Harworth made you sign. So please, if you do your job properly, and I don't doubt that you won't, then maybe I'll want to get to know you in a face-to-face relationship."

"Yes, Miss Bennet. I will do as you say. Mr Harworth did make me sign the waiver and you have my absolute work that I will not mention your name to anyone," replied a petite red haired woman. I could see her through the cameras.

"And please don't say 'Bennet' when you buzz someone in. It will give my name away. Obviously," I chuckled.

I hear a chuckle on the other side of the intercom, "Of course, Miss Bennet."

I think I'll get along with her.

* * *

Around lunch time, Harry was lounging in the chairs waiting for me to be ready with to go to lunch when Sarah-Jane buzzed on the intercom, "Miss, a William Darcy here to see you."

My head snapped up. I completely forgot about him. Actually, no, I didn't seeing as I read his company's file earlier. Fearing my identity, and his reaction, I went all Godfather and turned around in my leather chair so that he doesn't know that it is me. "Okay, Sarah-Jane. Tell him that he can come in." I could hear Harry shuffling around to position him upright.

I heard the door open and Darcy opened his mouth and said, "Hello. I am William Darcy. I know you are the new president and I would just like to introduce myself to you." What a polite boy he is. Not.

So, smiling to myself because I knew something he didn't (which was me being the president and all) I turned around and waited for the best expression I would receive my whole life.

"Eli...Elizab...beth?" There in front of my smiling face stood a gaping Darcy. His mouth hanging wide open, no jokes, and his eyes in complete shock.

"Yes, Darcy?" Okay, so now I was smirking and not smiling. I got him good. Real good.

"You are the new president?" His tone told me that he was in complete disbelief and astonishment.

"No, genius. I am just sitting here," I replied; my voice heavily dripping with sarcasm.

"Really?" Now Harry started laughing. I also even started laughing.

"No, sorry Darcy, but I'm the big guy here," I said trying to stifle me giggles, but I couldn't hold it in any longer. I started laughing so hard that I fell off of my chair; which only resulted in more laughter.

Because I couldn't get myself up without dropping again, Harry came around and helped me into my chair. "Thank you, Harry." I managed to say that through my giggles.

After two minutes of laughing and Darcy just standing there in shock, I straightened myself and acknowledged Darcy again.

"Sorry, William, that face was priceless. Yes, I am president."

"Of co...course you are. You are his daughter. I didn't even think of that possibility. But at the reception, you said that you didn't like young business people – "

"No, I said that you were young to be running a business," I interrupted.

"Oh, I am truly sorry, Miss Elizabeth, that you overheard that conversasion. I di-"

Once again I interrupted, "Don't worry about, Darcy. I don't care for other people's opinions. I only care about the opinions of those I love. So please let us get back to business."

I saw William start at the word _love_, but instead I pulled out his company's file.

He replied however in a quiet voice. "No, no, Miss Elizabeth. I just came here to introduce myself. Seems like that I didn't need to, though." A small chuckle came from my lips.

"Of course, but before you leave, Darcy, can you please not tell anyone about me running this company?" I looked at him with the best puppy dog look I could muster.

"Of course, Elizabeth. But call me Will. All my business partners call me that. Also, don't mention to anyone about the name written at the top of the page there." He started walking away and I glanced down to the top of the paper. _Fitzwilliam Jonathon Darcy_. Ha. As if his name is Fitzwilliam.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Darcy do a complete one-eighty and walk towards me. I looked up and waited for him to say something, arching one eyebrow in response.

In a strong and confident deep voice he said:

"Oh, and before I leave Elizabeth, can we have dinner sometime?"

* * *

**Sneak peak (a part of a chapter somewhere within this novel)**

_So I parked my car in the middle and told her: "Look in the rear-view mirror." She did. "No look out the windscreen." She did. "The view through the windscreen reveals what lies in our future, the rear-view mirror mirrors what is left behind. I know you don't know where to go, but I want you to go be with me through that windscreen. I don't know how much longer I can wait for a decision." After a long silence she told me in a quiet voice, "You want a decision Will? Okay. I will give you one. I don't know whether I'll regret it or if you will be by asking me, but this is all that I can give you. You asked me to pick. Now I am, but it isn't you. I love you, I really do. But the world is right: we are crazy to believe that love comes at this age. So, Will, for the last time, I love you and goodbye."_

**Questions you should ask yourselves:**

**POV?**

**WHO?**

**Is this good or what?**

**I haven't really planned that far ahead, but something inspired me and here is a snippet of something. Hope you like it **** and would love to hear from you.**

**Lauren**

**P.S. Ignore the third point. I really am not that conceited. I just felt like writing that.**

**P.P.S. I think I'll make sneak peeks regularly.**

**P.P.P.S. I might review and edit my work this week, so I apologize in advance if I don't get to update.**


	7. Chapter 7 Black Nike High Tops

**DUDE and DUDETTES! I have a surprise for you, but you must read on!**

**Okay, so I was reading my story again because that is what always gives me inspiration and I was like: "Why are you so obsessed with me?" Nah jokes, I just found that funny because I always say that. Anyways, I thought that my grammar and punctuation was atrocious. I kept seeing things that did not compute and it was annoying me. So I want to revise and review my work but I can't because my life is hectic. Why do I have school *shakes fist* (I really didn't shake my fist. I would look crazy because I'm by myself, but then again who would I look crazy **_**to**_**? Jokes. I'm normal).**

**Okay, me, stop ranting. Now I give you my surprise (below the **_**previously etc.):**__  
_

_Previously on I'm Walking on Glass Barefooted_

"_Of course, Elizabeth. But call me Will. All my business partners call me that. Also, don't mention to anyone about the name written at the top of the page there." He started walking away and I glanced down to the top of the paper. Fitzwilliam Jonathon Darcy. Ha. As if his name is Fitzwilliam._

_Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Darcy do a complete one-eighty and walk towards me. I looked up and waited for him to same something, arching one eyebrow in response._

_In a strong and confident deep voice he said:_

"_Oh, and before I leave Elizabeth, can we have dinner sometime?"_

* * *

**SEVEN – Black Nike High Tops**

_Fitzwilliam Jonathan Darcy's Point of View, 5.58am, 27__th__ of May (A/N: SURPRISE!)_

I hate mornings. I hate mornings. I really do. I don't know why I have to go visit the new president of Bennet and Co. Actually I do know the reason why. It is because we, as in Pemberly Hotels, do dealings with them. Ugh. I can't take mornings.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

I pick up the phone, "Hello?"

"My Darcy, sir? Your car is ready."

"Thanks, Mary."

I walk out of the room, make sure that I have everything and lock the door to my suite before I head out towards the elevators.

I also hate elevators. People might be in there and then I might have to talk to them and then they will think we are friends and then...

_Ding._

Oh the elevator is here. I get into the elevator and press L for lobby.

I shut my eyes and for a second I see these beautiful dark brown eyes. Eyes that I have been seeing since last night's party. Since the awkward encounter at the elevators last night.

I start tapping my foot while my eyes were closed because I was bored and I really hate mornings.

_Ding._

Why is someone up this early? Why? I open my eyes and in walks a Miss Elizabeth Bennet.

That Elizabeth Bennet that makes everything go crazy. The one with the eyes.

"Hello, Bennet," I said in a surprised voice.

"Hello, William Darcy," she replied tersely.

I felt compelled to know more about her; to understand her and unwrap the thoughts of her mind. I do not know why, but I think I'm going tp like this morning.

"What are you doing up so early?"

"I have business to attend to. It is not all fun and games when you have to study for subjects that are in halfway through the year."

That was shocking. What school is she going to that allowed her to transfer this late? I think Jane mentioned she was a year 12 student? Why would she move? "Oh, but that doesn't explain why you are up this early when you have three more weeks until next semester."

"Actually, I need to drop in at the Bennet and Co. office." There seemed to be a hint of surprise in her voice; as if she couldn't believe she said that.

"Really? I was on my way there. I heard the new company president is going to be there, so I need to pop in and say hi. Pemberly Hotels have a lot of dealings with them you know." Why? Why would I share something like that with Bennet? I seem to not know what is going on when she's around.

Damn. That's right she knows the company. Her father built it anyway. What struck me was why she could stand so tall and look at people as if she knows who she is after the loss of her father. I know when... Wait. I just know that I couldn't think straight when I lost something. Even if it was just a piece of paper.

"I know, Darcy."

"Share the car with me. It's a Bentley, Elizabeth. I am sure we would be doing the world a favour by reducing greenhouse gases." Whoa! What am I saying? It's also as if I'm trying to lure her in with a _Bentley._ You lure a girl in with a Ferrari (although I do have one), not a _Bentley._ This is also one of the snobbiest girls and uptight girls I've met and I'm inviting her to share my car?

"As nice as you are for wanting to save the planet, Darcy, I however have to decline."

Almost in audibly I hear her say, "I cannot take Bentleys right now. I can't."

Huh? I don't get it. Stupid, Darcy. Of course you don't. Just STOP!

I, however, felt that I needed to know why. I deserved that much because I started talking to her. So I asked.

I got a "My business, William Darcy" before she stepped out of the now opened elevator.

Why does she just walk away? Isn't that rude? I shot my hand out and grabbed her arm, ignoring the butterflies in my stomach as I look her in the eyes.

"Is it a signature move of yours to walk away without saying goodbye, Bennet?"

She looks that my hand and I realise that she was waiting for me to drop it. I did and my hand fell clumsily to my side.

"Well Elizabeth?"

I could tell she looked pissed. As in really pissed and there was a spark in those beautiful eyes of hers, as if she thought of something that would stop the world from spinning. It seemed very evil and deceiving to me.

"Yes, it is, William, so watch me do it again."

I watched as she walked away. I didn't know what to do, but just stop and stare because that was probably the first time someone, especially a girl, walked away from me. Well, not the first. Technically.

* * *

Following her out into the drive-through thing just outside the hotel, I wait a couple of metres away from her – knowing that she would rip my head off if I came closer. But the weird thing is: I really wanted to be close to her. I wanted to see her and smile at her and she would smile back. At me. I don't know why, but every since_ then_ I never felt this way about someone.

And I most definitely don't want to feel this way about Miss Elizabeth Bennet.

A couple of minutes later, she went into a car and left. And once again, she left me standing there thinking about her. Not for the first time and definitely not for the last.

Noah, my driver, opened the door to my car and we drove off after Bennet, heading towards the Bennet and Co. Building. A building bigger than mine – the biggest building in Melbourne.

* * *

I arrived at the underground parking and suddenly I remembered something: _"Actually, I need to drop in at the Bennet and Co. office."_ That means that she's going to be there. I know her father died a week ago. That's why I went to America. But, she has no reason to be at the office, so why?

I hop out of the car before Noah had a chance to open my door and I walk towards the elevators.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see a flash of wavy brown hair. Hair that looked so familiar, hair that brought me back to those times, but I shook it off.

* * *

I said before that I had a lot of business deals with Bennet and Co. You see, they supply the security services and the catering services.

Bennet and Co. was a conglomerate; a handful of different things going on at one company. So before I went to see the new president, I head up to the third floor.

The third floor is where my cousin's office is. Richard Fitzwilliam is a twenty-one year old man who heads the security department of Bennet and Co. And as of two years ago, he was my guardian.

Two years ago, my parents died in a crash. My little sister was two at the time, and even though she was two, she had great perception. You see, when we I found out they died, I just collapsed onto the floor like a pile of clothes as I tried to catch my breath. I was playing with Gigi before they told us. Our cousin, Richard, was the one who told us the news. As I said before, I collapsed onto the floor and Gigi could sense that something was wrong; she simply climbed onto my lap and laid her head on my chest. I, adoring her, hugged her because she would have to live without parents.

It was two years ago that changed everything. When I was sixteen I lost everything. Richard helped us, me, deal with the pain. He was nineteen at the time, but my parents made him Gigi and my legal guardian because they knew him to be responsible enough. We moved into his house in the middle of Melbourne after everything was settled. From then on, it was home. He employed a nann to look after Gigi when school was in session, but during the holidays, he would take her to work. It surprised me at first that he was allowed to do that because most companies wouldn't allow that. I know that when I inherited Pemberly Hotels, the company policy was that there should be no disturbances in the way of children or pets when at work. That was when I first met Mr Bennet. He was good friends with my father and he expressed his condolences to me. He just bought a suite in the Melbourne hotel and he was looking to furnish it when Richard and Gigi came in thanking him because he was allowed to bring Gigi. Mr Bennet was so laid back, but firm at the same time that his employees loved him. It was a known fact that Mr Bennet was one of those genuinely nice people.

I mused about the past while I was on the elevator and when it stopped on the third floor, I was greeted by Richard.

"Hello there, Will. I didn't expect to see you here today."

I patted his shoulder while I said, "Yeah, I know, but the new president is here today so I do believe that I should say welcome and stuff."

"Oh! Will, you are such a gentleman," Rich chortled, "Gigi is here by the way. She was looking for you; I was going to call, but luckily you popped up."

He started leading me through the offices and hallways to stop at his office.

It was pretty big for the head of security. There was television monitors all around it.

"You said something about the new president, yeah?" I nod. "Well, you probably won't be able to get a meeting with them. The secretary doesn't even know. I don't even know and I'm the head of security. All we were told by their representative was that they didn't want to be known, but nothing would be changed. They apparently know how the company works and their office isn't even on the system," he explained while pointing to his many television screen, "How am I supposed to look out for them if I can't see them? The representative said that they have installed top notch security there, but I don't know if that will be sufficient. I know that there will be plenty of people trying to get to them and I want to make sure that they are safe. I owe Mr Bennet that much."

"I understand, Rich. Maybe they know that everything will be alright," I said, knowing that that wouldn't be a good enough respon.e. Rich, however, dropped it.

"You should play with Gigi. She has been fussy all day."

"Where is she?"

"On the leather chair behind the desk."

I walked over to the desk and sitting in that massive chair was my cute sister. She is currently four and she talks. I love her so much and that is what I fear the most. That my love for her would make her disappear because God knows that all the people I have loved have been taken away from me.

"Why didn't you bring the nanny? Mrs Reynolds?" I asked.

"She's on leave right now. She deserved a break."

"Ah" was all I could say.

I played with Gigi for three hours and before I knew it, it was just before lunch.

"Hey, Rich. I need to see this president now. Maybe we should have dinner tonight with Gigi."

"Yeah. DO that. We haven't done that in, what, fifty years?"

"You are hilarious Rich. Not. Just swing by the hotel at 7 and we will head out to a restaurant."

"Yeah, yeah and _if_ you get an encounter with the new pres invite them. I need to talk to him anyway." He started laughing as if a meeting with the president would be impossible.

Nothing is impossible if you are a Darcy.

* * *

It seems like my whole day would be spent in elevators.

I get off after several seconds and I walk to the secretary's desk. Besides her desk and a couple of couches and the sign that says PRESIDENT, there is nothing of note that would claim this to be the president's office.

"Hello, sir. How may I help you?" I look at her name plate. Sarah-Jane. That is _so_ not typical. Right?

"I need to see the president right away, Sarah Jane."

"I'm sorry about that, sir, but she won't be taking any visitors today." _She?_ The new president is a woman?

"Can you tell_ her _that it is William Darcy from Pemberly Hotels?" I replied in a tone not that nice. I know perfectly well that once I use my name, no one would be able to refuse me, besides the Bennet name, Darcy is the most reverenced name in the world.

"Oh. Right away, Mr Darcy. I'm sorry." She clearly knew who I was.

Sarah-Jane fiddled with a couple of different buttons on her phone.

"Miss, a William Darcy here to see you."

The other end of the line was quite for a couple of seconds before a female's voice said, "Okay, Sarah-Jane. Tell him that he can come in."

She clicked it off and Sarah-Jane turned to me saying that the door should open easily now that the FEMALE president allowed me in.

As I was walking towards the door, I noticed that she-president had an American accent. The voice also sounded very familiar.

I swung the door open in a polite way and made my way towards the desk. I noticed a forty-something man standing straight who looked somewhat familiar to me. The president was in her leather chair. You could tell, her head was poking out at the top and she had the chair turned away from me. If I must comment, she must like The Godfather very much. It seemed somewhat sinister.

In the most polite voice I had because I knew that this mattered I managed to say, "Hello. I am William Darcy. I know you are the new president and I would just like to introduce myself to you."

After a couple of seconds, the chair swivelled around and revealed the president, but it wasn't an old lady as I expected.

It seemed like the world was conspiring against me today, because when there is around six/seven billion people in the world, you wouldn't expect to find the person sitting at that desk to be the one that haunts you.

Elizabeth Bennet, the new president of Bennet and Co.

There she was, the haunter of my dreams and thoughts for the past 24 hours, looking very demure, elegant and president like, smiling at me and all I could do was stand there, my mouth gaping.

"Eli...Elizab...beth?" I honestly cannot believe my eyes. Why on earth did she become president? Is the world sane? Why her?

Besides those questions, I could understand I looked absolutely ridiculous. I could feel my eyes practically popping out of my head and I just couldn't master the will power to close my mouth.

"Yes, Darcy?" She was smirking now. Just great, she probably thinks I'm retarded.

"You are the new president?"

What she said next startled me, "No, genius. I am just sitting here."

"Really?" I believed her because I needed to. I just couldn't wrap the thought around my head that she will be running a company, a big one at that, one of the most powerful at that.

The man by the couches started laughing and Elizabeth soon joined him. So it's true.

"No, sorry Darcy, but I'm the big guy here," she said after the man helped her up after she fell from her fit of laughter. She managed to get a thank you out of her lips as she righted herself.

I just stood there for what felt like an eternity, completely silent because...well, just because.

Then that beautiful voice: "Sorry, William, that face was priceless. Yes, I am president."

Suddenly I got it. How stupid of me! "Of co...course you are. You are his daughter. I didn't even think of that possibility. But at the reception, you said that you didn't like young business people – "

She quickly interrupted saying: "No, I said that you were young to be running a business."

I remember the 'conversation' I had with her at the party and suddenly I remember her turning my words around right at me. I needed to right this; I was raised like that.

"Oh, I am truly sorry, Miss Elizabeth, that you overheard that conversation. I di-"

"Don't worry about, Darcy. I don't care for other people's opinions. I only care about the opinions of those I love. So please let us get back to business."

Huh? She doesn't care about my opinion? Why? Aren't we supposed to for I care about hers?

While I thought about the first half of her little speech, I managed to barely register the other half, "No, no, Miss Elizabeth. I just came here to introduce myself. Seems like that I didn't need to, though."

Pfft. Miss Elizabeth? What is this, the 17th century?

"Of course, but before you leave, Darcy, can you please not tell anyone about me running this company?" Then she gave me the most heart wrenching face and I had to obey. Why she would ask me of something like this, I do not know why, but I just had to.

Since I knew something about her, I felt if fair to only give her a little something in return, so niticing the folder of Pemberly Hotels that I knew so well I replied, "Of course, Elizabeth. But call me Will. All my business partners call me that. Also, don't mention to anyone about the name written at the top of the page there."

With that I used her signature move and started to walk away before reminding myself something. I briskly turned around and dove in, "Oh, and before I leave Elizabeth, can we have dinner sometime?"

* * *

_I know this isn't much, but I'll post the next chapter straight away anyways. Sorry if it took longer than excepted._

_Remember, the shoes can be seen if you go to my profile and copy and paste that thing in the url box. I don't know how to hyperlink here sorry. _

_Reviews will be appreciated_

_Lauren_

_p.s. hope you enjoy! _


	8. Chapter 8 Patent Leather Mary Janes

**AS promised... (Thank you to pigtails913 for the shoes) This Is also Elizabeth's POV. If there is no POV of Will mentioned then it is not him.**

* * *

_Previously on I'm Walking Barefoot on Glass_

_Will Darcy's POV_

_Pfft. Miss Elizabeth? What is this, the 17__th__ century?_

"_Of course, but before you leave, Darcy, can you please not tell anyone about me running this company?" Then she gave me the most heart wrenching face and I had to obey. Why she would ask me of something like this, I do not know why, but I just had to._

_Since I knew something about her, I felt if fair to only give her a little something in return, so niticing the folder of Pemberly Hotels that I knew so well I replied, "Of course, Elizabeth. But call me Will. All my business partners call me that. Also, don't mention to anyone about the name written at the top of the page there."_

_With that I used her signature move and started to walk away before reminding myself something. I briskly turned around and dove in, "Oh, and before I leave Elizabeth, can we have dinner sometime?"_

* * *

**EIGHT – Patent Leather Mary Janes**

27th May 7.15pm

I cannot be late right now. As I made my way through the lobby trying to make sure that I'm not late for the appointment, I knew today did not go as planned.

* * *

_Flashback_

"Oh, and before I leave Elizabeth, can we have dinner sometime?"

I had to back up for a moment because...WHAT?

Before I could respond, Darcy – I'm sorry – _Will_ said, "My cousin want to meet you."

Huh? I just stared. Why on earth would I want to meet his cousin? Why would they want to meet me?

"I'm sorry. I must not be making any sense." I nod. He smirked. I think he did.

"My cousin is Richard Fitzwilliam. He is the Head of Security for Pemberly and Co. and not just the Melbourne office. He wanted to meet you because of some of your security precautions."

"Oh yes! Richard. I met him once. Nice fellow. If he is worried about the precautions, my lawyer has prepared everything already."

"No. He really wants to see you. He said that he owed it to your father," he replied sullenly.

I look down as I replied, "Sure, tell him I'll see him at dinner tonight."

"Rich would be happy," he said as I raised my eyebrows at the nickname, "He is swinging by at 7 at the hotel. We'll drive you to dinner."

"Ok."

Then finally he walked out of my office.

Wait. "We"? Who on earth is WE? For someone who promised not to leak my secret he sure was able to give it out to WE! I wasn't too worried about _Rich_ard though because my father spoke very highly of him. I can't believe that Jimmy didn't tell him about the arrangements. I knew my father trusted him and I met him at the funeral, but why would Jimmy not do that?

I made a mental note to call Jimmy before the dinner as I stood up to go to the elevator with Harry walking next to me.

"Miss, would you like to go out for lunch or head straight back to the hotel?" Bless Harry's soul, he knew how to take my mind off things.

"I want to go out today Harry. See Melbourne; can you take me out?"

"It's a date, Madam," he replied with a smile, climbing into the elevator with me.

_End Flashback_

* * *

I tried looking for _Will –_ that's going to get some time to get used to – at the same time as smoothing out my jeans. My jeans couldn't really be smoothed out as they were skinny jeans.

I dressed rather semi-casual tonight for dinner with dark wash jeans, Mary Janes and a cute, trendy blazer over a white tank top.

"Elizabeth!"

I turned around and see William Darcy approaching me holding a little girl that looked very much like a mini-him.

As soon as he was within hearing distance I said with a smile, "Nice to know you waited for marriage."

He looked affronted and disgusted before I managed to say, "Chill out. I was joking. Who's this?"

I peered around his shoulder and saw the most beautiful child I have ever seen.

"This is my sister, Georgianna. You can call her whatever you like, she'll respond."

"Hello, Anna," I said to her and she turned around to face me and smiled. I noticed that Will flinched at the nickname.

"Hello," she said as she reached out for me.

I took her, surprised that she wanted me to carry her, but it also seemed that Will was surprised too.

"Sorry about that. Gigi usually doesn't like people. She seems to like you though."

As I carried Anna, I forgot that we were meant to go to dinner when Will told me that Rich was just bringing the car around. We headed out to the front towards a silver sedan. A man I recognised jumped out and opened the door. Will motioned for me to strap Anna in her seat.

"Elizabeth?" came from the man who opened the door.

"Yes, Richard?" I turned around after strapping her in and gave Richard a genuine smile.

"Oh my gosh, it is you. You have grown, dude," he said. Darcy raised his eyebrows at the "dude".

"I know, dude, but don't worry I'm still growing," I replied, using the nicknames we came up with during our short acquaintance.

"What are you doing here? Holding Gigi for that matter?" He said as he pulled me into a bear hug.

"Um...Let me go for a second," he did and I stood straight, looked him in the eyes and stuck out my hand, "Nice to meet you, Miss Elizabeth Bennet, President of Bennet and Co."

A sly smile came across Richard's face as he shook my hand.

"I knew it."

"No you didn't, Rich," said Will. I forgot he was here. "We need to get a move on, the reservation is for 7.30. Luckily I knew Rich would be late."

Thank goodness I wasn't the only one late.

We climbed in and drove off.

* * *

"So, how do you two know each other?" asked Will. He wasn't doing anything wrong; he just didn't know the story.

Richard looked at me through the rear-view mirror and nodded when he noticed that I shook my head.

"Sorry, Will. I can't tell you. Bennet and Co. stuff," was all Richard said.

I don't think Will realised how much that was the truth. You see, when I was fourteen (a year before Father's death), we started receiving cryptic message that I would be kidnapped. Richard was there to protect me as a bodyguard. He was the one who also saved me when I was kidnapped.

"Okay...so how long have you know him for?" he asked me, turning around in the front seat to look at me.

"We met when I was fourteen. He kind of left just before my fifteenth birthday," I said, looking him in the eyes and then turning to Anna who was more than happy to play with me.

"He kind of left...?" Will looked to his cousin, "You kind of left? How do you kind of leave?"

"In other words, I said goodbye without saying goodbye," replied Richard.

"Oh" was the only response from Will.

"'Beth!" I turned towards Anna.

"No, Anna. E-li-za-beth," I replied.

"Lithabeth!"

"E-li"

"Eli"

"Eliza"

"Elitha"

"Elizabeth

"Elithabeth!" Anna said and looking very proud with herself.

"Dude, you call her Anna?"

"Yeah, Dude, why?" I looked to Richard and he was looking at Will with a disbelieving look.

"Nothing, Elithabeth. It's just that Gigi used to cry whenever someone called her that so we came up with Gigi. Look," replied Richard with a smirk at the wrong pronunciation of my name.

"Anna," he said.

Suddenly, Anna got all whiney and started to thrash about.

"See."

"You shouldn't do that to Gigi, Rich. She's not a toy," said Will tersely.

"Calm down, Anna. It's okay. Only I'm allowed to call you that right?" I said. Anna looked directly at me and stopped thrashing.

"Anna love Elithabeth!" she said throwing her hands around my neck.

"Dude, you seem to be her favourite," Richard said.

"No jokes, Dude," I replied.

* * *

We arrived at the restaurant, a small establishment that was cozy and very down to earth.

"Why do we need reservations here?" I asked Richard.

Before Richard replied, Will cut in, "Because I know that you would want to speak in private with Rich so I booked a room instead of eating out in the normal patrons are."

The maitre d'hôtel came in and led us to a quite room upstairs. As I was carrying Anna, Richard came over and pulled the chair out for me.

"Thank you," I said in appreciation.

"No worries," he replied, "Dude."

For ten minutes, we looked at the menu, but seeing as I have never been to this restaurant- or any restaurant in Melbourne for that matter – I thought it would be wise for Richard to order for me. After orders were taken, we went down to business.

"You see, Elizabeth," Richard started, "I owe your father so much and I promised him when I became the Head of Security that I would protect what he loves. I can't do that if you won't let me."

"Richard, I can't. You know I can't. If you know and install cameras that are linked to your system, people are bound to find out," I replied rather worriedly.

"Elizabeth, I was entrusted with your safety before," Richard said quite pointedly while Will's eyebrows shot up at this new piece of information, "I can do this. You have my word that nothing will hurt you. It's hard to protect something that is trying to hide. Sometimes it is better to be out in the open rather than in a corner hiding."

"And sometimes it isn't. Do you know what would happen if people found out? No one wants a nearly-sixteen year old to run a company. It isn't heard of," I said quite put out.

"Darcy's done it. He has been running his company since he was sixteen, Elizabeth. He has done a fantastic job and people respect him for it," replied Richard.

"Yeah, but that's Darcy. I don't know if I can even run this company. I'm only doing this because like you I owe my father so much. My mother as well." You could hear the sadness in my voice as the memories of my family together washed over me.

"And I owe you father my life. He helped me, Lizzy. You don't know how much he's helped me so this time, I need to help him."

What did my father do? What had Richard done? His life? Did my father save all of the lives of his employees?

"I know what you are thinking, Elizabeth. He helped so much people. Probably more than you will ever know or meet, but that was what everyone loved about him. About his family. If people found out, it wouldn't be too bad because they like you. You have been known as the humble heiress. You aren't snobby and wild like those other ones. You are smart, wise and perfect. You should be able to recognise that allowing me to protect you would be a wise choice."

"How do you know? You don't know me, not as much as you did back then. Things changed, Richard. People move on. I can't. This is his company not mine. I don't want to let him down and if people found out, then I don't know what to do. I don't know I would have left."

He touched my upper arm in a comforting hold.

"Listen, Elizabeth. No one would know. I will guarantee it. I want to be assigned as your bodyguard, that's all. Like old times," said Richard in a very brotherly voice.

I didn't know what to do. If people knew, they would label me as ridiculous and incompetent, but then again, this is Richard. He's helped me before.

I smiled at him; just a small one. "Like old times."

"Yay! Old times," screamed Anna from my lap.

"Yes, Anna. Old times," I said playing with her hair and tying it into two little braids from those golden ringlets.

Suddenly a voice beside me said, "What are you doing to her hair?"

I looked and saw Darcy. He was sitting next to me all this time?

"I'm braiding it," I replied.

The room became quite as I started playing with Anna who was on my lap. We were playing with each other's hand when the food came in. Anna's food was going to go to Richard so he could feed her, but I volunteered instead.

"Anna, do you want a bite?" I asked her.

"Yes! Anna wants," she replied, looking at her piece of chicken very fondly.

"Okay, sweetie. Say ahh," I said. She complied and I put the spoon full of chicken in her mouth. She was happily chewing as I went to get a bite out of my dish. It looked like some sort of chicken dish and since I love chicken, I just ate it.

"You know what?" Richard exclaimed suddenly, "You guys look like a family."

"What are you going on about Richard?" said Will in a frustrated voice, "She's nearly sixteen and I'm nearly eighteen. Doesn't that sound a little gross to you?"

"When you come in the real world, Will, two years is hardly disgusting. By the way, Elizabeth, why are nearly sixteen if you are going into year 12?" He looked at. Will looked at me and Anna just wanted more food.

As I was giving her more food I said, "It's simple really. I skipped two grades."

"You said you are nearly sixteen. When's the birthday?"

"Um...27th of May."

"Elizabeth! That's tomorrow! How could you forget you own birthday and your sixteenth one at that?"

"Richard, you probably know why," I replied with my head down.

"Oh! Sorry Elizabeth. I forgot. Dude, but I'm taking you out to dinner tomorrow. Okay?"

"Sure. I was going to see if Jane wanted to go out since I really like her," I said, brightening up at the prospect of being with Richard.

"I like Jane," Will said into his soup.

"I like Jane to, that's why I'm inviting her. Maybe I'll invite Charlotte, Charlie and Annabeth too."

"Really?" He looked hurt, but just briefly.

"You could come too if you like, but only if you bring Anna. I like her," I said.

"I love Elithabeth too," Anna replied while throwing her hands around my neck.

"Fine. Its settled. Daytime is for you and your friends and night time is with me. I hear you are with Mr and Mrs Gardiner. Bring them along. I like them," Richard concluded.

"Okay."

I guess my birthday sounds like fun. Even if it will be with Will Darcy. And without my parents.

* * *

_Guys, I just noticed that most of the story is dialogue. Do you like that or do you want more description? Please let me know and please REVIEW!_

_Lots of Love,_

_Lauren_


	9. Chapter 9 Black Suede Ballerina Flats

**Hey Y'all!**

**Guess what? I read this book called **_**Prom and Prejudice**_** and I loved it. It was funny and sweet. Man, I love teen books =)**

**pigtails913: Don't worry, mine is doing that too and it is so frustrating.**

**Tina95: I love Georgianna, I always have and since I love four yr old kids as well, I thought I should put those two loves together. Thanks =)**

**fspsarcastic: Thank You!**

**Anyway, here you go:**

* * *

_Previously on I'm Walking Barefoot on Glass_

_"I like Jane to, that's why I'm inviting her. Maybe I'll invite Charlotte, Charlie and Annabeth too."_

_"Really?" He looked hurt, but just briefly._

_"You could come too if you like, but only if you bring Anna. I like her," I said._

_"I love Elithabeth too," Anna replied while throwing her hands around my neck._

_"Fine. Its settled. Daytime is for you and your friends and night time is with me. I hear you are with Mr and Mrs Gardiner. Bring them along. I like them," Richard concluded._

_"Okay."_

_I guess my birthday sounds like fun. Even if it will be with Will Darcy. And without my parents._

* * *

**NINE – Black Suede Ballerina Flats**

_26__th__ May, 11.00pm_

"So remember, I'll pick you up at eight tomorrow and we'll eat out, okay?" said Richard as we were saying goodbye after dropping me off at the hotel.

"Yeah, sure, Richard. Would you like to tell me where we are going though?" I held Anna in my arms and she was sleeping very peacefully as I bounced from one foot to the other.

"No chance in hell," he said while laughing, "It is a surprise and it will be kept like that."

"Hey, Elizabeth!" I turned over to look at Will and he held a phone out to me.

I gave him a quizzical look and he just mouthed Jane.

I pressed the phone into my ear and said, "Hey Jane."

"Elizabeth. Oh my Gosh, how come you didn't tell me it was your birthday? We have to celebrate. I'm so glad Will told me." I shot Will a pointed look; he however looked indifferent, "Listen, I called Charlie and he said we should spend the day at his house. The weather forecast doesn't look to good and knowing Melbourne it can be a little bit unpredictable, but you should still come. Say you can come!" I think Jane managed to get that out in one breath. She's just too adorable.

"Jane, calm down. It will be my pleasure," I replied.

"Thank you! It will be so fun. I'll message you the address and stuff and I'll invite the gang and only the gang. That means you, me, Charlie, Charlotte, Annabeth, Pamela and Will."

"Wait, Pamela?"

"Yeah. Anything wrong?" she asked me innocently.

"No. I just forgot they were related. Anyways, I'm going to give the phone to Will now, I kind of have my arms full," I told her trying to balance Anna in one arm.

"No worries. I'll see you tomorrow."

I gave the phone to Will who said a couple of undistinguishable words and shut the phone closed.

"I'm bringing Gigi along tomorrow so she won't be alone," Will said very monotonic.

I was handing her over to Will when she started fussing around, understanding that I was letting go of her. She held onto my neck very firmly.

"Anna," I struggled, trying to breathe. She had a pretty strong hold.

"Gigi, you need to let Elizabeth go. She needs to go home," Will said.

I felt like I got punched in the stomach. I only wish I could go home, but I don't know where that is anymore.

"No, no, no! Anna stay with Elithabeth!" she wailed almost in tears.

"Anna, look at me," I told her, "I'm not going be gone long. You just need to sleep and I'll see you in the morning. We can spend the day together tomorrow, okay?"

She was wiping her face with her small hands as I passed her off to Will. I leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, "I promise, Anna."

Will started climbing into the car as I asked him, "Don't you live at the hotel?"

"No, I don't. I just stayed here because of the wedding and some work. I stay with Richard most of the time," he stated.

"Okay," I said quietly giving Richard a hug and saying my goodbyes for the night.

* * *

"Hey, sweetie," said Jennifer, "How was dinner? Where did you go?"

"Hey, Mrs Gardiner. Dinner was fun. It was Richard, remember him? Well, I had dinner with him and his family. It was great. They also plan to take me out tomorrow for my birthday, is that okay?"

"Sure, Thomas and I are arranging for an outing next weekend for your birthday. Just call Harry if you need a lift."

"Sure thing. I'm just going to take a shower and call Jimmy. It should be the right time now, yeah?"

"It should be around 8 o clock in New York and everyone knows that that poor man works twenty-four seven."

I went into the study and dialled Jimmy on my mobile. After a few rings he picked up.

"Hey, Jimmy," I said into the phone, my patience already wearing thin even though he hasn't done anything. Yet.

"Hello, Miss Elizabeth. How may I help you?" He said without a clue that I was getting angry at him.

"You can help be telling me why the Head of Security didn't know about the security precautions," I demanded.

"Well, you see, Miss. You told me that no one should know of The Secret so I thought that would include the Head of Security."

"Okay, I understand where you are coming from, but from now on, you must tell him everything. I have an agreement with him that he will be my new bodyguard. You must understand that he is to know everything about my company, but any decisions that you make must be passed onto me for confirmation before anything happens to this company. Are we clear?"

"Yes, Ma'am. I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

"No. It is my fault, Jimmy. I just forgot. At least you know now. Bye."

I hung up the phone and went into my room.

I changed into pyjamas, brushed my teeth and washed my face. I then flopped down onto the bed and started sleeping; wondering what tomorrow is going to be like.

* * *

_27__th__ May, 9.45pm_

I was in the car with Harry driving to a suburb near the Melbourne airport headed towards Charlie's house and I was dressed in a white maxi dress with black flats on. They didn't specify the dress code so I went for neat casual.

"So, Elizabeth, I hear it is your birthday today," exclaimed Harry from the front seat.

"Yes, it is Harry, you heard right."

"Well, congratulations for becoming sixteen, Miss."

"Thank you, Harry."

We drove on in silence. You see, Harry had this sixth sense or something. It is like he knows what I'm feeling and how he should go about it. It's really interesting for it makes me so appreciative.

After 15 minutes of more silence, we turn into this gorgeous house that looks like it was solely made out of glass. Although it is made of glass, you couldn't really see through it because the time of day reflected their never ending span of luscious green lawn.

"Wow," I said quite breathless.

"Elizabeth, this house is one of the most prestigious houses in Australia," remarked Harry.

Harry dropped me off at the entrance and waited until someone answered the door.

"Hey Elizabeth!" Jane jumped at me and gave me the most bone crushing hug. For someone so petite – yet tall – you'd think that she wasn't capable of doing that.

I turned around and waved at Harry, who in turn waved back and drove off.

"Who is that?" I turn back around and I see Will with Charlie.

"Oh. He is the driver Pemberly Hotels set me and the Gardiners with. His name is Harry," I replied, wondering if Anna was here.

As I was stepping into the foyer, someone called my name and an army of people came rushing in and enveloped me in a huge group hug. I could see Annabeth standing off to the side of the group hug and gently put her arms around us. Very gently. I looked at the people hugging me and though it felt like a huge group hug, it was just Charlie, Charlotte and Jane that did. Pamela and Will were standing off to the side looking at us with smirks.

Charlotte pulled away and said, "Happy Birthday! How old are you turning?"

"Sixteen," I said.

"Oh my gosh! Really? I thought you were, like eighteen or something. You act so mature. But that means in school –"

I interrupted her ramblings with a "Yes, Charlotte. I skipped some years."

* * *

We were in the sitting room that was adorned with very high end furniture. It was very regal without a modern thing in the room.

"Elizabeth?" said Will after a few minutes of group conversation.

Everyone stopped talking and looked from Will to me and back again. I, meanwhile, just looked at him to acknowledge that he had my attention.

"Gigi is upstairs having a nap. She should be awake in a couple of moments because she normally wakes up at this time."

A knock was heard through the door and a helper escorted a very happy Anna in.

"Willy! Willy!" Will_y_ winced at the nickname, "When is Elithabeth coming?"

Will picked her up and set her on his lap as he pointed to me. She squirmed trying to get off of his lap and on her way towards me. Will set her down, but not before whispering something in her ear to which he got an enthusiastic nod.

Anna made her way to me and stopped just a metre short from where I was seated with Jane.

The most adorable thing happened. She held out her t-shirt widely, put one foot behind the other – or tried to anyway – and curtsied, stumbling a little bit.

"Oh! Darcy, what a talented sister you have," Pamela said, gushing over Anna while sitting very closely to Will and getting closer. With the rate she was going, she would soon be sitting on top of him. Or at least she wishes.

"She is only four Pamela," he replied curtly.

"You should teach her how to curtsy in different ways. That would be adorable," she exclaimed.

"She's not a toy, Pamela." Will tore his gaze away from Anna and glared at Pamela.

She, however, just ignored his comment, "Oh, Anna. Come over here darling." She was waving her hand in a gesture that one would think is left for dogs.

Anna shook her head and walked the rest of the metre to me and clung onto my leg while Pamela looked shocked and _deeply_ hurt by the rejection. Not.

"Hap...Hap...Happy Bir...Day, Elithabeth," she shouted as she clung onto my leg.

I picked her up and placed her onto my lap and she snuggled further into my hold.

At that moment, Charles' mother, I would assume as they look so alike, popped her head in and said the worst thing I would imagine anyone would say when in the company of people that included a third of people one strongly dislikes.

"You are so lucky, Elizabeth, dear. A storm seemed to happen across Melbourne straight after you arrived. You know Melbourne weather right? It changes so many times in a day that one day may have four seasons. They are predicting strong thunderstorms and lighting and very rough winds. They have closed down the streets as a safety precaution. I'm afraid you all would have to spend the night here."

Pamela looked at her mother, "What? Mother!"

Will sat there looking out the window.

Charles said, "Cool. This will be so fun."

Annabeth shrugged.

Jane hugged me and said, "This will be so fun. You're going to have fun!"

Charlotte said with a smirk while looking over at me as she could probable sense my agitation, "Sleepover?"

It finally sank in. What? The night here? With _them?_ Will? And Pamela. Someone shoot me, please.

"Elithabeth," said Anna in a small voice, "Anna want to sleep with Elithabeth and Will."

Great. Just great.

* * *

_Here is the finished piece. I hope you like it. Sorry if it is a little bit short. I sorta got writers block and I don't want to ruin the story by just rambling on. Sorry.  
_

_**I'm thinking about making this in third person narration (a pleasurable idea that came to mind because of DianeJ) to make the thoughts more known, maybe. I would like you thoughts on that.**_

_By the way, I'm running out of shoes. Maybe some help here please?_

_Always faithful to readers,_

_Lauren_


	10. Chapter 10 Grey Grosby Hoodies

**Hey! I'm here now because, well, I got over my writers block. AND BECAUSE SCHOOL'S OUT! Double digit chapters. Woop Woop.**

**Thanks pigtails913. Oh loyal faithful reader. I bow down to you. =P. I was so proud when I wrote that line too. Ain't she a cutie?**

**Anyways as I said before in the previous chapter, I need more shoes. I know. There were lots of recommendations, but I need more. **

**I don't think I'll write in third person. I tried it out and I was like. Eww. That's not my style. So yeah. I think I am going to stick to the whole Elizabeth-occasionally-Darcy POV thing.**

**So here goes:**

* * *

_Previously on I'm Walking Barefoot on Glass:_

"_You are so lucky, Elizabeth, dear. A storm seemed to happen across Melbourne straight after you arrived. You know Melbourne weather right? It changes so many times in a day that one day may have four seasons. They are predicting strong thunderstorms and lighting and very rough winds. I'm afraid you all would have to spend the night here."_

_Pamela looked at her mother, "What? Mother!"_

_Will sat there looking out the window._

_Charles said, "Cool. This will be so fun."_

_Annabeth shrugged._

_Jane hugged me and said, "This will be so fun. You're going to have fun!"_

_Charlotte said with a smirk while looking over at me as she could probably sense my agitation, "Sleepover?"_

_It finally sank in. What? The night here? With them? Will? And Pamela. Someone shoot me, please._

"_Elithabeth," said Anna in a small voice, "Anna want to sleep with Elithabeth and Will."_

_Great. Just great._

* * *

**TEN – Grey Grosby Hoodies** (for your feet: google it)

_27__th__ May, 10.15am_

I sat there with my hands around Anna as everyone seems to be doing something else and I was trying to recover from the fact that I have to stay here. With other people I barely know and WILL FREAKING DARCY. Oh. And Pamela.

As Mrs Bingley left, Charles got up to follow her and Pamela storms off after them, probably going to argue her case about why we – actually I – have no right to stay here. At least the girl is trying. Jane Charlotte and Annabeth – actually just Jane and Charlotte – go over to the other side of the room and getting into this very secretive conversation.

Will on the other hand just got up from his seat and sat next to me, talking to Anna.

"Gigi, you can't say things like that. Even though you may want it, you may not get it. That's life."

Is this guy for real? He is telling a four year old that he she's not going to get everything she wants? I mean it's the truth, but way to bring her hopes down about becoming a princess. Or, at least, that would have happened to me if he told me that at the tender age of four.

"Anna wants!" The little girl is just too cute. She scrunched up her nose and her balled her little hands into fists and pulled them from my neck and onto her lap.

"Gigi, you need to be a good girl or else Elizabeth may not like you," he said.

Are you kidding me? No way is he going to pull me into this fight. So I said, "No, that's not true Anna. You know I'll be your friend, but I can't sleep with you. Or your brother."

She just looks at me and nods, admitting defeat at such a young age.

At that moment, Pamela decided to storm in and tell us all about the arrangements.

"We are going to get some mattresses and put them in the games room, but not until later tonight. I'm going to be sleeping in my bed so you can sort the arrangements yourself." Insert her disgusted look thrown my way, "We are bringing three queen sized mattresses so one would have to have three people on one," she looked over to Will in the most gag-ful way ever, "that is unless Darcy wants to sleep with me."

She _so_ did not say that, but of course she did. She probable has no filter in her brain. It's just like a strainer and her thoughts are as thin as water. She's just some rich stuck up snob with the eyes on the prize; this dude sitting next to me with the money and looks and everything. Right?

"Pamela, that is completely inappropriate. I'm going to be here with Gigi and, if I must tell you, I will not stand anymore of your flirting or innuendos. It is very unladylike," retorted Will in the most menacing voice ever. I even had to cover Anna's ears.

Charles, God bless his soul, decided to walk in that moment only to find his sister _simply_ flipping her hair over her shoulder and walking out of the room.

"What's her deal?" asked an innocent Charlie.

"Nothing," replied Will very quickly.

Charlotte snorts and says, "Not nothing. Will here, the good mate that he is, told your sister off for putting on the charms for him." On the word charms, she wiggled her eyebrows. It was so comical.

I was laughing, almost dropping Anna, but I held onto her as Will gave me a very strange look that bordered on disgust and disgust.

Charlie chose to ignore that comment and walk over to me and as he was sitting down he said, "Elizabeth, I know it's your birthday and all so what do you want to do? Do you want to play some cards?"

Before I had a chance to speak, everyone said that they would love to and they started sitting down in a circle on the floor; Charles, Jane, Charlotte, Annabeth and Will with a gap for me in between Will and Charlie.

"I think I'll pass, Charlie. I have some reading I need to catch up to." I walked over to my handbag with Anna in my arms and pulled out _Frankenstein_.

Anna looked like she was going to fall asleep even after she just had her nap, so I stood there finding my page and bouncing from one foot to the other.

I began reading when I noticed that everyone was looking at me; Annabeth was looking at her fingernails.

"Do you know what? You look like a mother, Elizabeth," remarked Jane in a very matter of fact way.

"Yeah, you do look like a mother. Can you imagine her as a mother? She would be great, right?" seconds Charlie.

I raised a questioning eyebrow to Charlotte who merely said, "You made her fall asleep. This morning, when we all arrived, it took Darcy ages to get her to fall asleep and that doesn't even include the number of times Pamela kept interrupting them."

I look over to Will to gauge his response.

"Charlotte's right, you know. It takes Mrs Reynolds forever to put her into bed, Richard's given up on trying to make her go to bed forcibly and I'm the only one who manages to make her go to sleep just under 30 minutes. She must really like you."

"No jokes, Will. Who knew that our Elizabeth could be so motherly," Charles said as he clapped Will's shoulder.

Will visibly winced when Charlie said that. I wonder what happened to him. He quickly recovered before anyone noticed. Everyone, but me that is.

All Will said was, "She lets her call her Anna too."

"What? When Pamela tried to do that, Anna just about pierced her eardrums. You got the little girl to fall in love with you, Elizabeth," cried Charlie.

Jane put in, "I tried calling her Anna once when we were trying to think of a nickname and she threw a fit. We never knew why. Maybe she was saving it for someone special." She looks up to me from her position from the ground and I had the epiphany that Jane could easily become my best friend after all that has happened.

Amazingly Annabeth started speaking, "I did too once. She just ran away from me, Elizabeth. By the way, I was meaning to ask: can I call you Lizzie?"

"Sure go ahead. Maybe we should all try find a name for me and if I don't like it I'll just throw a BF," I said.

"Really? Can we?" Charles looked like he was having the most fun in his life. What is so great about getting to nickname someone? I merely shrugged not understanding the fun in it.

Charlie, Jane, Charlotte and Annabeth started throwing names around while Will just stared. Not in a very normal staring way as in I'm looking at you because we are talking about you way. He was staring as in staring with brooding eyes. It was kind of creepy

"Liz?"

"Beth?"

"Eliza?"

"Izzie?"

"Lizbeth? Though that is only eliminating the 'e' so I don't think so."

"Liza?"

"Elle?" When are they going to stop? It seems like a very fun game for them, but when? They are going onto very personal territory.

"Eli?"

I snap my head up to see that Will was the one who said that. I could feel all sorts of expressions on my face before I say, "Anything, but that."

I was preoccupied with looking at Anna's sleeping form, but I could tell that they were looking at me with curiosity.

They whispered in hush tones before addressing me with the nickname they picked.

All at once, they screamed out "Lizard!"

I had to laugh at that. "What kind of nickname is that? But, whatever. I guess I am stuck with it."

What surprised me was how quick it was for them to diverrt my attention. I felt like I owed them.

Pamela came in at that moment and she heard another chorus of "Lizard!"

Her reaction, can I say, was so hilarious it was almost as funny as Darcy's reaction back at the office.

She jumped onto a couch and started screaming her head off. So maybe is was a little bit better.

"Where? Oh my gosh! I'm going to die. I'm going to die."

She said "I'm going to die" like it was her mantra.

Everyone, with the exception of Jane and Will, started laughing. Even Charlie was rolling on the floor laughing.

"Charlie, I swear! Help me! There is a lizard and I know it wants to eat me! Help! Mother!"

"Pamela, sweetie," cooed Jane, "There is no lizard."

However, the poor stuck up snob did not hear it. She had her hands covering her ears and yelling on the top of her lungs.

"Darcy! Save me! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! I'm going to die! DARCEEEEE!"

"Pamela! For the love that is all Holy, please stop your whinging. There is no lizard."

She was almost in tears and Charlie and Charlotte where clutching their side because they were laughing so hard. You could tell, their faces were scrunched up from laughing and it was tear streaked.

Pamela looked at Will and she was now fully crying with the hiccupping and everything. She asked, "Then why did you all scream out lizard? If there is no lizard? There is a lizard. I know it. Don't try to lie. I'm going to die. Oh my gosh. I'm too rich to die. I'm too pretty to die. I'm too nice to die. Oh my gosh. I don't want a death by lizard. Oh, please help me." With that she looked heavenward.

Suddenly, Mrs Bingley came in and observed the whole room. By now, Anna was awake and crying so I was trying to comfort her as I held my laughter, Will was outraged and annoyed with Pamela's act of damsel in distress, Annabeth was smiling while looking at her nails, Charlie and Charlotte are helping each other from the floor and Jane, oh sweet Jane, was trying to comfort the poor girl on the couch.

"What happened? Why are you crying Pam?" Mrs Bingley looked at her daughter with laughter in her eyes.

"Mommy," Pamela cried as she flung her seventeen year old body at her mother, "There's a lizard. I don't want to die."

Mrs Bingley was trying to writhe out of her grasp and told her, "You can't die by lizard. You are acting ridiculously. There is no lizard is there?"

Charlie composed himself enough to answer, "Yes, there is."

Charlotte and Charlie erupted in a fit of laughter and now Annabeth joined in when she saw that Pamela flung herself at her mother and trying to climb up on her. There was more laughter and I could see Jane from the corner of my eye, trying to disguise her smile behind her hands.

"I told you, Mommy. Save me. Oh my gosh."

"Charles Bingley! What are you going on about? I doubt there are any lizards in my house!" She gave Charlie a stern look.

He merely replied with, "I'm talking about her" as he pointed in my direction.

Will, deciding that enough was enough, said, "We were figuring out a new nickname and we ended up with Lizard. We just yelled it out when Pamela was stepping into the room. Jane tried to calm her down but it was futile as Pamela absolutely refused to help." He looked over to me, struggling with Anna. "Do you want help, Elizabeth?"

"No, thank you, Will. She just got scared."

Mrs Bingley looked at me with amusement and said, "That was interesting, but Charlie, dear, do not scare you sister. It won't help her. You know she gets scared easily."

Pamela looked at Will and said, "Oh Darceeeee. Why didn't you tell me? I thought I was going to die."

He looked at her with contempt as he said, "You don't die by lizards. You die by jumping off of a bridge or drowning or getting into a car accident –"

Will quickly stopped talking as a sob escaped my mouth. Everyone was looking at me and saw that I was crying really hard.

Jane rushed over and hugged me, asking what was wrong.

"Nothing is wrong, Jane. I'll tell you sometime, but later."

Will walked over and took Anna out of my arms. "I'm sorry. I forgot. I didn't mean it."

I looked at him and nodded. Pamela walked out of the room after her mother left, clearly not gaining the attention she hoped for.

"Will, my boy, what do you know that you aren't telling us?" Charlie said as he walked over, Charlotte and Annabeth walking briskly behind him.

I looked at Will and he looked at me. I simply shook my head.

"I can't say," he replied stoutly. Thank goodness he won't tell anyone. I didn't think that I could trust him. After all he is running a business and I have learnt not to trust much people in the business; with the exception of my father of course.

"If it relates to Lizard, then it relates to us. After all, we are friends right?" That surprisingly came from Annabeth.

I nodded. I was so touched. I thought I was stronger than this. I never knew that I would trust people so easily. I knew they haven't walked into my heart, but they gained my trust quickly and that in itself is a feat. There was something about this bunch of people; Charlie and his easy smiles; Jane and her gentle nature; Charlotte and her in-a-good-way weirdness; Annabeth and her quite stature; and Will Darcy, the secret keeper. The whole group was just a weird gathering that it fit so right. And it felt so right to be in it.

Jane sat next to me while Charlie took the seat on my other side and both reached out for my hand. Will just stood there staring at me and rocking Anna to sleep while Charlotte was resting on my legs with Annabeth sitting in front of her.

"I honestly don't know where to start, but if I had to tell you, I guess I should start with the beginning right? It's about why I moved to Australia. But I need you guys to not interrupt the story under any circumstances. All right?" I said in a very quiet voice. Unfortunately for me it was a quiet room which was lucky for them.

A succession of nods and agreements were made and Jane just squeezed my hand. That weak squeeze was so comforting and so reliable that I had to look away, starring at the window. I wasn't used to it. Not since who knew when.

"Well, I lived in America and I was happy. I had my mother and my father and we were happy. But that's the thing, we were happy and someone thought that we shouldn't be. I was nine when my mother died. She died trying to save a little girl from being run over in the streets of New York. My father and I were at home, in California, when it happened. She was over there for a charity she started helping kids in need. I thought I wouldn't be able to live without her at nine years old. My father could barely cope so he moved us to New York – to be closer to Mother even though she wasn't really there." I took a deep breath because I knew that this is the next part I wouldn't be able to take well. "My father and I seemed like we moved on – people commented on that, but we didn't. We tried to cope and really did and we had an understanding that we would try. From then on, he was my best friend, my only family. Then, as were starting to become truly happy again, they took him away. In a car accident," I was still staring out the window, but I heard a few gasps and a sorry from Will, "We were celebrating my sixteenth birthday a week before my actual birthday and a truck collided with our Bentley. He reached over to protect me because he knew what was going to happen. He knew he would die, but he did it anyway. He died instantly. I woke up a day after his death and was told that he died. Three days later, I moved here. And it still hurts. I know it has only been a week, but it still hurts." I started crying, showing my weakness to these almost strangers.

"It always will."

Everyone turned to Will, who held a sleeping Anna and was staring very intently at me. The only difference was, instead of his usually handsome indifferent face, it was hidden behind tears. Tears, I knew, that weren't for me.

* * *

_I'm thinking that some of you may not like this chapter and some may. Thank you for all those who have read this and reviewed. Thank you so much. Tell me what you think. It will be appreciated._

_As I said before, it is holidays, but since it is my senior year I have to study harder, even over the holidays, and the updates may be slow, but hopefully it will be faster than usual._

_With all my love to the readers,_

_Lauren_


	11. Chapter 11 Warm Fuzy Socks

**Oh! OH! I wrote something thing! Well, duh, but you know. I wrote it as part of the story a couple of chapters away. So happy. I'm like literally jumping in my seat. **

**andi1624: yeah, I kind of find it weird that I mentioned it, I think I just threw it in so I referenced it at least. I don't know. After I wrote it, I kind of didn't like it, but I couldn't be bothered taking it of **

**BlackQueen92: Thanks. I love Darcy,too!**

**Tina95: I really don't like Caroline so I thought the remake of her should get everyone's attention. She wants it and I might as well have fun with it ;)**

**Ha. Here you go before I continue in my rambles:**

* * *

_Previously on I'm Walking Barefoot on Glass:_

_I started crying, showing my weakness to these almost strangers._

_"It always will."_

_Everyone turned to Will, who held a sleeping Anna and was staring very intently at me. The only difference was, instead of his usually handsome indifferent face, it was hidden behind tears. Tears, I knew, that weren't for me._

* * *

**ELEVEN – Warm fuzzy socks**

_27__th__ May, 5.00 pm_

_Happy Birthday to you_

_You belong in a zoo (because you are a lizard) _(this was said by Charlie and Charlotte)

_With a monkey and a donkey (and other lizards)_

_Happy Birthday to you_

A hand touched my arm carefully and Jane whispered in my ear, "Blow out the candles and make a wish, Elizabeth. It may just come true."

I thought, I wish.

I closed my eyes and thought of a family, my family, and wished for them to come back knowing that they can't. Then I blew out the candles.

* * *

My outburst before was quickly forgotten about as we played endless board games and endless Mario Cart as well as Halo and Call of Duty. The funniest thing about COD was that the girls were terrified of the zombies. I can honestly admit, because I see my faults, that I was screaming my head off when the zombies were coming towards me. Needless to say, Anna screamed along with me because she thought it was a game.

I was just so tired right now, but even though the people around me were strangers, I was irrationally comfortable with them (with the exception of Pamela). I can't explain it, but I'm able to forget about everything.

* * *

_Flashback_

We sat there in silence after my confession and Will's one liner. No one dared speak because they were scared. I was because I didn't know what was happening.

After five minutes, Charlie decided to do the last thing in our minds.

"Let's go outside."

Jane looked at him with the confused expression, "Charlie, it's raining."

"That's the point, Janie. It's raining and what better way to wash away the sorrows." With the he threw his hands up in the air and twirled. _Twirled_, not spun. Twirled.

"Dude, this is not 'I'm Singing in the Rain' by Gene Kelly," shouted Charlotte. We all jumped seeing as were as loud as a rock before she spoke.

"No one said anything about singing, but if you say so, Char, I'll do it for you."

"Whatever, Charles, let's just go outside?" Charlotte raised her eyebrow as she led the way out of the house.

We all followed Annabeth, who was walking faster than Charlotte, and when were at the porch we stopped. Simply because it was pouring down hard.

"So? Who is first?" We turned to look at Jane who was, in turn, looking at us. I looked at Charlotte, she looked at me; I looked at Annabeth, she smiled; I looked at Charlie, he nodded enthusiastically; and I finally looked at Will, he looked at Anna which I understood to be a decline to the invitation. So the rest of us, being able to read each others' mind, simply and elegantly, pushed Jane out into the pouring rain.

"Oh my gosh! Why?" She was getting wet pretty fast and she was looking at us with incredulity.

"Jane, sweetie, you asked. It is a known fact around the world that asking is the universal sign for wanting; or you put a target on yourself. Either way, it's you."

"Elizabeth, thank you for explaining to me," she came up to me and held my hands in hers, "but it is universally known that when someone pushes someone else, that someone else will push back." I saw what she was doing and I tried to wiggle out of it, but she is _strong_. "Or Pull. Either way, it's you."

I stood there with Jane in the pouring rain and just laughed. I spun, not twirled, and just let go of everything.

Soon enough I was playing with everyone (with the exception of Will as he was holding Anna) in the puddles, splashing everyone by stomping in them and twirling petite Jane around as we get pushed by Charlie.

"Elithabeth! Anna want to play too! Elithabeth!"I turned around just in time to stretch my arms out for Anna, who had no trouble jumping into them. I lifted her up and spun her around.

"You want to play, do you Anna?"

"Yes! Yes! Will play too," cried Anna from my arms as she motions for Will to come close.

As soon as he was close enough she tried _throwing_ the water at him as it was falling. All I can say is that she failed miserably.

Will only looked at her with a bemused smile and told her, "Gigi, you can't 'throw' water. I'll show you. Come here." Anna wiggled out of my arms and Will led her to a puddle.

"Now stand there, Gigi, and all you have to do is," I saw Will prepare to jump in the puddle to splash Anna so I quickly dove in between them, "THIS!"

On 'this', he jumped and the water sprayed all over the place. He must've thought he got Anna because he was laughing until he realised that he drenched me. Anna, on the other hand, was clapping like no tomorrow, clearly happy that I was soaked.

Everyone stopped playing around and gasped when they saw that I was wet, or maybe I should say wetter, because of Will's actions. Will approached my his hands in an apologising gesture.

"I'm so sorry, Lizard. I didn't mean to hit you."

I looked at him when an idea struck me. He was standing just in front of a puddle that was in the middle of the Bingley's plush lawn and I had the sudden urge to tackle him into it. So I was walking towards him and he was obviously terrified to see me approach him. After a few more steps, he was clearly backing away and that was when I tackled him, rather hard, into the puddle, soaking me and him with muddy water.

I heard laughter behind us and saw everyone, including Anna, laughing at us and I just had to join in.

I was lying on top of Will Darcy who was breathing heavily and when I looked down, I saw him smiling up at me.

I said, "It was your fault. Clearly."

"You shouldn't have jumped in front of Gigi," he retorted.

"You shouldn't have tried to splash her," I said back, a smile playing on my lips.

"Okay, I admit defeat," he said.

That moment, Mrs Bingley decided to come out of the house and scold us for our playful display.

"Children, what possessed you to come outside in a storm?" There was a simultaneous pointing of fingers at Charlie, who grinned sheepishly at his mother, "Of course it was you, Charlie. Come on, you kids, come inside and have a shower and get dressed. I'm sure I have spare clothes for you. Jane, Charlotte, Annabeth? You know where your clothes are kept, just pick some out and shower in the guest bedroom. Will, some of your stuff is still in Charlie's room. Charlie? Can you find some clothes for Elizabeth, I'm pretty sure your sister wouldn't want to share clothes. You know how protective of them she is. Anna may borrow someone's clothes. I think I have spare clothes for her." She turned to walk away, but she called something over her shoulder, "Elizabeth, as comfortable Will may seem, you are in the mud, sweetie."

I quickly hopped off of Will and helped him to his feet and then ran to Anna to lead her to the big house.

_End Flashback_

* * *

Around 10 o'clock, Charlie, Will, Charlotte and I went upstairs to pull mattresses so that the 'sleepover' would be complete; I took one with Charlotte while Will and Charlie took one each. It was heavy and getting the mattress down the stairs was very difficult seeing as I was the one preventing it from tumbling down. Plus, the thing was a queen size so talk about heavy.

Charlotte and I managed to get the mattress into the lounge room without hurting anyone. We moved it there rather than the games room because we had all of our stuff in there and there was fire place that seemed perfect for the weather.

So after twenty minutes of rearranging the furniture, we all stood at the end of the mattresses and wondered:

"Who's sleeping where?"

Anna immediately understood the predicament and clung onto my legs. She clung onto my legs pretty tight because I felt my legs going into pins and needles.

I said, "I'm not taking the edge."

"Why ever not, Lizard?" replied Charlie in a poor English accent.

"That was terrible by the way and because I don't like the ends. I will probably fall off the mattress if I did."

"Ooh...we have a mover here," exclaimed Charlie as I mock punched him in the shoulder, "Will and I will be on one mattress and you girls can figure it out amongst yourselves."

"Thank goodness, Charlie, for a minute there I thought you were going to say that you and Will will sleep together on the same mattress."

"That's practically the same thing, Charlotte."

"I know, Charlie, but it just sounds weird."

Will interrupted with a "What about Gigi?"

"Well, clearly she wants to stay with Lizard, so maybe I take the edge, you next, Gigi, Elizabeth –"

"I'll sleep next to, Lizard," replied Jane from the end of the line. She moved past Charlotte and Annabeth to stand next to me, Will following suit and taking his place next to Anna who was still clinging to my leg; my leg had that funny feeling after pins and needles where you can't move it because any movement of that leg would result in a ticklish sensation.

"I take the end. It means one less person to sleep next to," said Charlotte loudly, snorting at her comment. That left Annabeth to sleep in between Jane and Charlotte.

I looked down at Anna and it seemed like she fell asleep while holding on so I pried her little hands from my legs and carried her up only to lay her gently on the middle mattress.

We all took our places with stacks of pillows and lots of blankets and just lay there telling stories or making fun of everyone. It was different; I have to say, because I never did this with anyone. I had a fair few friends back in New York and California, but I never really had sleepovers with them. So it was a nice change since coming to Australia.

It was around midnight when I noticed that Charlotte was snoring, Annabeth was sleeping so rigidly with her hands nicely folded atop of her stomach, Charlie was tossing and turning, Jane was in a foetal position facing me while Anna was snuggled up to me and Will just seemed so quite that he had to be sleeping.

It seemed like no one was awake, but suddenly I could hear thunder and it suddenly made me scared. I was never one to be scared of thunderstorms before, but it unsettles me now. It reminds of the unpleasant memories.

I was so unsettled that I had to ask, "Is anyone else awake?"

I heard a noise from Will who responded inquisitively, "Why aren't you asleep yet, Elizabeth?"

"Can't sleep yet. My hours are out of wack still so it is difficult to sleep."

"Oh, yeah, you just moved here. Sorry, I forgot," he replied.

"Huh? What do you mean you forgot and why would you need to be sorry?"

"Nothing really, it just seems so...natural for you to be here. I mean, Gigi never takes a liking to anyone unless I know them greatly and I tell her that they are good people or if she's around them constantly over a long period of time. With you she just sticks to you."

"Oh."

"And it's not just that. Jane used to not talk as much, Annabeth would hardly go out because of her mother, Charlotte was not as close to Charlie. You bring out something in these people."

"What about you?"

"I just want to see Gigi happy."

I turned my head to look over to him. "You are a good brother, Will." I tightened my arms around Anna as he went to play with her hair.

"I have to be. I'm sixteen years her senior and she didn't really know my parents. Richard can be the closest thing to a father, but he isn't really the most responsible person."

"No, Will. He is very responsible. I knew him two years ago. He helped me, Will."

"What did he do? You never told me."

"He was assigned to be my bodyguard."

"Why?"

What is up with all of these questions? I was getting annoyed with his curiosity, but I felt that I _wanted_ to talk to him.

"We were receiving cryptic messages, me especially."

"Oh. And why did he say goodbye without saying goodbye?"

"I don't know. It was just before my fifteenth birthday, and I met up with him in the hospital the day before and he said goodbye and stuff like you normally would, but the next day he wasn't there. All I got was that he left for personal reasons."

"I think I know when." There was a pause. "It was when he was assigned legal guardians for Gigi and me.:

"Oh Sorry about that."

"No need. Why were you guys in the hospital?"

"It's a long story, Will."

"It's a long night, _Lizard_." He said the nickname with humour, but the story that I felt compelled to tell him was anything but.

"Simply put: I was kidnapped."

He was stunned into silence. I could feel it.

"Wha...huh?...I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. That's why I was close to Richard then. He saved my life, but he got injured along the way."

"Then why did he say that he owes your father?"

"Because Richard blames himself for my kidnapping." I took a deep breath. Outside of my family and the Gardiners and Richard, Will would be the only one to know. "He was watching me when I was kidnapped and he blamed himself for it. He fought really hard when he was saving me. I couldn't be any more thankful, but he got injured. He has a knife would across the back of his right shoulder. It wasn't deep, but he was bleeding lots. My dad paid for his medical expenses; another reason why he thinks that he owes my father."

"I'm sorry that happened to you."

"Don't say sorry. It wasn't your fault."

"Yeah, well, what else am I supposed to say?"

"I don't know. I don't think it's everyday that someone says that they have been kidnapped."

"How can you take it lightly?"

"I'm not. You just learn to live with it and cope with it in your own way."

"So your way to cope with all of this," he gestured with his hands in a circular motion, "is to make fun of it?"

"Don't most people?"

"I guess, but I reckon that they shouldn't."

"So the best way to cope is to because antisocial?" I directed it at him; I just don't if he knew.

"No, but people deal with things differently depending on their personality. And humour is a bad way to cover up hurt feelings. It just makes it seem worse that something so bad is turned into a joke. It's unfair to those who have experienced something like that and can't recover from it."

"Like you said, _Darcy_, it's a person's personality. They deal with things differently. Just because they joke about something doesn't mean that they aren't hurting in the inside." This I knew all too well.

"So you are saying that you are hurting?"

I stayed quiet longer than necessary.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I kin..."

"Don't worry. As morbid as it sounds, at least you know what it feels like, right?"

He turned to look at me and through the dark night sky; the crescent moon shone through the Bingley's windows and illuminated the room mixed with the fireplace's light. With that weirdly tinted light, I could see him look into my eyes, his eyes looking violet as he replied, "As bad as this sounds, I'm happy to know that someone shares my pain."

"I guess that makes us even, right?"

"Yup," he replied, popping the p.

* * *

_I don't know about this chapter. I like it, but I don't like it. I know there wasn't much about her birthday, but I will continue it on the next chapter._

_IMPORTANT IDEA: I was thinking of a tie in with this story of Darcy's musings and thoughts so that people could understand him better. How does that sound? So it is like two stories would be updated with Elizabeth's and Darcy's thoughts instead of alternating chapters. If that idea goes ahead, it will take a while for Darcy's one because I have to write the chapters. (And the chapter I do have of Darcy _

_Let me know what you think about the idea and the story. REVIEWS are much appreciated! _

_Lauren_


	12. Chapter 12 Black OverTheKnee Boots

**Thank you for all of your reviews. And I'm glad you liked the previous chapter.**

* * *

_Previously on I'm Walking Barefoot on Glass_

_"So you are saying that you are hurting?"_

_I stayed quiet longer than necessary._

_"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I kin..."_

_"Don't worry. As morbid as it sounds, at least you know what it feels like, right?"_

_He turned to look at me and through the dark night sky; the crescent moon shone through the Bingley's windows and illuminated the room mixed with the fireplace's light. With that weirdly tinted light, I could see him look into my eyes, his eyes looking violet as he replied, "As bad as this sounds, I'm happy to know that someone shares my pain."_

_"I guess that makes us even, right?"_

_"Yup," he replied, popping the p._

* * *

**TWELVE – Black Over-The-Knee Boots**

_28__th__ May, 8.00am_

"Shh, be quiet, you'll wake them up."

"We wouldn't want that, right Charlie?"

"Don't smirk at me!"

"Just take it already."

"That's so cute."

"How is that cute?"

"Well, it's cute okay?"

"Jane, you think everything is cute."

"Well, if you look hard enough, almost anything is."

"You are far too sweet for your own good, Jane. Let's hope that no one will hurt you."

"If anyone hurts Jane we will all help. Surely."

"How kind of you, Charlie."

"Stop it! Has anyone taken the picture?"

"I have already. Several in fact."

"Then why are we still standing here? Those pancakes smell delicious and here we are bantering amongst ourselves."

I heard the patter of feet shuffling away from the lounge room and slowly sat up. At the same time, I felt Anna beside me squirming and she started to softly cry. I picked her up and made sure that she was awake without crying out loud as Will was still asleep.

With Anna in my arms, I walked over to the kitchen where there smell was just amazingly drool worthy.

"So, who's cooking?"

The people turned around and all faced me and I saw that everyone in the household was awake besides Will.

"Mum is, Lizard. Let me tell you, she makes the best pancakes ever. In any flavour you want. She dismisses the servants on Sundays because she believes it's for family."

"But Charlie here always has guests over so I have no idea what he is going on about." I turned around to see this tall, lanky man who looked like a doppelganger of Charlie. He walked over to Mrs Bingley and gave her a kiss and a hello.

"Sorry, dear. My flight just got in. How was your week?"

"You know, the same as always. The sleepover was because of the storm and the kids are here to celebrate Elizabeth's birthday."

"I don't think I have ever met an Elizabeth before."

Mrs Bingley turned around and pointed at me as Mr Bingley walked over to me and introduced himself.

"It's a pleasure to meet to, Mr Bingley."

"The pleasure is mine Elizabeth. May I ask, are you from America?"

"Yes. I arrived here about a week ago. I met everyone at Jane's sister's wedding."

"Oh, Lydia's wedding. Shame I wasn't there," he said behind a smile. He looked at Anna in my arms.

"And who is this little darling?"

"John, that's Georgianna," replied Mrs Bingley. She had a smile on her face as if she knew something was about to happen.

"Is this sweet Georgy? What on earth happened to her?" I looked alarmed at Anna to see if there was anything wrong with her. Seeing that there was nothing wrong with her, I gazed inquisitively at him.

"What is wrong with Anna, Mr Bingley?"

"It's John, Elizabeth. And did you say Anna? Oh. Something is wrong with Georgy." He looked very worried, but we were interrupted with a groggy Will entering the kitchen, but as soon as he heard John's last phrase, it was evident that he was wide awake.

He rushed over to Anna's side to feel her forehead.

"What's wrong with Gigi? John, what are you going on about?"

"Will, my boy, calm down. I think something is wrong with Georgy because she is letting a near stranger hold her."

Will stood up straighter and composed himself.

"Oh, is that all, John? Don't worry we are all confused," he said, looking at Anna and me.

John turned to me again and said, "You, Elizabeth, must be special. To have Georgy so close to you already, that is a miracle. Heaven knows how long it took for her to warm up to me."

"John, you sound like a jealous child, dear. Everyone sit around the table, the pancakes are done."

I installed Anna on her seat next to Will and moved my way around the large circular dining table to sit next to Jane. The seating order was: John, Mrs Bingley, Pamela, Annabeth, Charlotte, Charlie, Will, Anna, Jane and then me.

After several minutes of small conversation, there was a loud chortling around Charlotte. I looked over to her and I saw that she was looking at a camera. That must have been the commotion that I woke up to.

"That is just funny. Oh, Dad, you have to see this. You'll never believe it."

"What is it, Charlie?" responded John.

Charlie took the camera out of Charlotte's hands and took it to John and Mrs Bingley. The couple were quiet after a few seconds, but soon John was laughing very loudly and Mrs Bingley was exclaiming, "That is so cute. Charlie, lock that photo so no one can delete it. I'm sure there are a couple of people who would want to."

"Don't worry, Mum. I've locked it and bluetoothed it to my phone. I'll send it to you. Actually, I'll send it to all of you, except for some," Charlie looked at Will and me and shook his head with a smirk. He then promptly pulled out of his phone, fiddled with it and put it away. The room exploded with ringtones and everyone pulled out their phones and saw what was on it. Pamela just looked appalled and excused herself. A couple of seconds later, you could hear her door slamming and pop music coming from her room – something along the lines of "Girlfriend" by Avril Lanvigne.

I was curious to see what the picture was all about, and I looked over to Jane.

"What is this?" I said.

"Nothing, Lizard. No need to worry. It's not about you," Jane was the worst liar so I went to see the picture Charlie sent her – them – and was shocked at the photo.

"Charlie, what on earth is this?" I looked at Charlie and everyone erupted in laughter. Will was too busy feeding Anna to notice that the picture was on me, Anna and Will, snuggled very closely. The exposure of the photo was great, I admit that, and the picture was all in all sweet, but the participants in that photo aren't what you call a family. I for one disliked Will, so forgive me for being angry at Charlie.

"Lizard, you were asleep and it was adorable. You can look back at this when you are married and say that this was the first family photo," bellowed Charlotte from the opposite end of the table.

My mouth just dropped. Me married? To him? Bleugh. I am going to kill her. However, before I could react Will suddenly seemed interested.

That seemed to catch Will's attention. "Why is Lizard adorable? And since when was she getting married?" He looked appalled at the idea of me getting married. It is that hard to believe that someone may want to marry me, or that I want to have a family someday?

He snatched the phone away from Charlotte seeing as she was the closest to him at the moment and looked astounded by what he saw.

"Charlie, you are going to pay."

"Dude, chill. You have to admit that the photo it funny."

"Delete that right now."

"Will, you are going to wreck my phone if you squeeze your hands tighter. Plus, like I said, it could be a family photo."

"You are going to delete this! And Charlotte stop having so much fun with this"

Anna looked terrified at Will raised voice and she started whimpering. As a result, Will looked over to her and was distracted for the rest of breakfast, the picture forgotten.

* * *

_28__th__ May, 12.00pm_

"Come back soon, dear. It will be a joy to have you here anytime."

I took stepped out of the hug Mrs Bingley was giving me.

"Don't worry, Mrs Bingley. If I don't come here for you, then I'll probably come here for the pancakes. They were delightful."

We were laughing at the front steps of their home while I was waiting for Harry to come and pick me up.

After several minutes, the car pulled up and instead of Harry coming out of the driver's door, Richard came out of the passenger's side.

"Hey, Dude. I'm riding with you today, but Will isn't going to come with us, so don't have that look on your face."

I tilted my head to the side and said, "Huh?"

Before Richard could respond to my very intellectual question, Mrs Bingley said, "Elizabeth, sweetie, there is ball on Wednesday held at Netherfield Park that John holds for his business partners. I sincerely hope that you would be able to join us."

"It would be a pleasure, Mrs Bingley. I'm moving into a house here in about a week. I would like to throw a house warming party. I hope that you are able to attend." She nodded and I turned around to get into the car and once seated the car just drove away.

* * *

"Hey, Bennet. I bet you are wondering why I am here, right?" I nod. "I'm here because you promised that you would spend the day with me yesterday, but since you were held up I thought that I'll just take you today. Harry here agreed with me."

"Sorry, Elizabeth. He said that it was of grave importance and as you led me to believe, he is you bodyguard now. I hadn't thought that he would be a playful one," said Harry solemnly from the driver's street. I was about to reply that it didn't matter when I noticed that we weren't going in the right direction. He didn't seem to be driving towards the city, but away from it.

"Where are we going, Harry?" I asked.

Richard was the one that answered, "It's a surprise. I got a hold of someone and pulled some strings. Seems like this is my birthday present to you."

"I don't need presents from anyone, especially you."

"I insist. You were going to get it anyway I just sped up the process, plus I want to see your face when you arrive. Here we are." Richard turned around in his seat to face and flash me the most goofiest smile he could muster – which wasn't that hard for him. He then proceeded to point to something and I followed the finger. Suddenly, in my line of vision a very pretty house appeared. It was made of stone, with French windows and doors spread evenly throughout the front. A single vine weaved its way around some windows and to get to the house there was very wide steps that was made of sandstone. It was very country like and that was where we were. Just outside of the suburbs and verging into the country, but not too far from the city or other towns. It was very picturesque.

I, however, didn't get it so I voiced this aloud.

"This is your new home."

My jaw just dropped as I said, "How...I thought...Jimmy...Next week." It seemed that I wasn't able to make a coherent sentence.

"I know. I told you I pulled some strings. I got into contact with Jimmy because apparently you called him and stuff so I just thought that I should get out you out of that hotel and into a real house."

"I told Jimmy a small, inconspicuous house."

"To Jimmy, this is small for you. I think he was used to seeing you in large estates and so he thought this was small for you. Apparently not."

We finally stopped after what seemed like a very long drive way and as I looked back, it seemed that it was. It was adorned by beautiful maple trees.

I scrambled out of the car and made my way inside. It was obvious to anyone that I couldn't wait to see the inside. I tried the handle and it opened very easily.

As I stepped in, I heard something very loud. Something along the lines of: "SURPRISE!"

* * *

_I hope you like this chapter. I know it isn't much, but I'm sorry. Soon she is going to school, so please anticipate._

_I'd love to hear you thoughts._

_Lauren_


	13. Chapter 13 Black Oxford Shoes with Heels

**Hey, my lovely readers!**

**I have an idea for a new story and I want to start it. I just don't know if it's good enough. I'm just letting you know because that doesn't mean that this in almost done. Trust me, it isn't. I'll let you know of the plot soon.**

**I know some of you want her to go to school so I'm going to give you school in the next chapter or so. Maybe even this one. So read on and have fun :)**

**Disclaimer: I haven't done this in a while, but you know that I'm me and not the famous Ms Austen.**

* * *

_Previously on I'm Walking on Glass Barefoot_

_I scrambled out of the car and made my way inside. It was obvious to anyone that I couldn't wait to see the inside. I tried the handle and it opened very easily._

_As I stepped in, I heard something very loud. Something along the lines of: "SURPRISE!"_

* * *

**THIRTEEN – Black Oxford Shoes with Heels**

_28__th__ May, 12.30pm_

"Oh my gosh! Jennifer. Thomas." I ran over to my two guardians and hugged them. I missed then seeing that I haven't seen them in a day.

"You left so early yesterday, I wasn't able to say happy birthday to you, mi hija," cooed Jennifer as she hugged me back. Did I mention that the Gardiners are Spanish?

"I'm sorry, Jennifer. I needed to go to the office. Sorry."

Thomas said, "Don't worry, Elizabeth. We understand. Do you like the house?"

"Do I like? Of course. I can't believe that Jimmy chose this; even though I told him that I wanted a small one. Obviously this isn't small."

Richard came up behind me and said, "You are right, this isn't small. There are five bedrooms each with their own en-suite, a formal kitchen, a wet kitchen, formal dining, conservatory, two sitting rooms, study room with an adjacent library and more rooms that will probably make your head hurt."

I stood there gaping at Richard before I could respond, "Are you serious? This isn't a house, it is too conspicuous. People will find out."

"No, they won't. As far as people are concerned, you are an heiress. That's all there is to it."

"I know and that sounds so bad."

"You know your image, people know your image. Trust me Dude, nothing is going to uncover it."

I looked at Richard and saw the man that was protecting me two years ago. I inhaled loudly and exclaimed, "Sure, if you say so. But only because I trust you. Don't break it."

"No worries, Dude. I won't," he replied smirking at me.

* * *

During the next two weeks I explored my new house, I stocked the library and I explored the beautiful city. As a 'present' from Will, he let Harry come into my employ when he requested it. I was thankful when he gave his consent, so now I have Harry, an in-house chauffer who is currently living in the pool house that was converted into a mini studio flat. He was my driver, gardener and all-in friend.

I threw my house-warming party. The Bingley's came, Will, Anna, Jane's family, Annabeth, Charlotte's family and Richard. It was a great part if I do say so myself because we were just hanging around the house, with everyone participating in a hide and seek game. Since I was host, I was the person that was _it_. I found them pretty quickly. It was a very mellow party that was filled with laughter and embarrassing moments.

Other than that party, my weeks consisted of work at Bennet and Co. and trying to finish the work that was required of me for school. I didn't end up going to the ball Mrs Bingely was planning to throw because she cancelled it because John was suddenly asked away to England for a business trip. I received my school uniform and it was very mediocre. It was a green checked pleated skirt that just touched my knees with a blue-collar button down shirt and a skirt-matching tie. It came with a bottle green cardigan that was kind of flattering. Charlotte and Jane told me that since I would be attending a high-class school, the students altered their uniform. A day prior to the beginning of the new semester, Charlotte, Jane and Annabeth came over to the house and showed me their uniforms.

Annabeth left her uniform as it was with the skirt shortened mid-thigh; Charlotte wore hers in a army chick way with combat boots; Jane told me that she was school captain so she had to keep her uniform immaculate; and that left me.

After hours of deliberating I came up with a pretty good school uniform and the girls agreed with me.

* * *

_20__th__ June, 8.00am_

I was in the reception waiting area, waiting – obviously – to be addressed by the principal.

An old man came out of the principal's office and greeted me. I was surprised to see who it was

"Hello there Elizabeth. I'm the Principal of North College, Mr Lucas. I do believe that we have met before."

"Hello, Mr Lucas. I do remember you. Who could forget the person that his in your pantry. Or tried to anyway."

"At least I tried, Elizabeth. Follow me and I'll discuss procedures and everything else."

I followed Mr Lucas out of the waiting area and into the senior area of the school. It was a pretty exclusive school so from prepatory to high school there was only a total of 1 500 students.

The senior school area was large. It was divided into three one storey building with a courtyard situated in the middle of the three buildings. The lockers were outside and the courtyard consisted of several picnic tables, half a basketball court, benches and lawn for students to sit around. Over the top of the picnic tables was vines and hanging flowers. The school grounds were seemed very old and sophisticated.

Mr Lucas was explaining to me that in all of my classes, there was bound to be someone I knew. There was only eighty year twelves to make their learning much more one-to-one. He led me to my locker and left me there to figure out the rest.

Not soon after, Charlotte came up to me, explaining that she was early because of her dad.

"Can I see your schedule?" I handed over my schedule, "Good, you have English with Pamela, Annabeth and Will, Methods with Will and Charlie, Visual Comms with me, Literature with Jane and Psychology with Jane and me. You have an awesome schedule."

"Thanks. Do you know where I could find my homeroom?"

* * *

_Same day, 8.45am_

As I walked into homeroom, the whole class quieted. The homeroom was mixed with year tens, year elevens and year twelves. There was sixteen homerooms for the seniors (10s, 11s and 12s) each consisting of thirteen year tens, thirteen year elevens and five year twelves. I was the fifth year twelve student in my homeroom and as I looked around, I could hear people talking about me and wondering who I was.

I walked over to the teacher and I introduced myself. She looked up from her artwork and said in a mellow voice, "Hello, Elizabeth Bennet. Why don't you introduce yourself to the class?" She turned to the class and got them to quieten down for me.

I hesitantly turned from her to the rest of the student and started my introduction.

"Hi, I'm Elizabeth Bennet. I come from America and I moved here less than a month ago. I'm sixteen and I'm a year twelve student here?" I formed my last sentence as a question to indicate thatI was done to the teacher, but she motioned over to the rest of the class indicating that they had questions for me. It seemed like everyone had a question so I just told them to go row by row and I'll try to answer their questions.

"Where from America?"

"New York and California."

"Who made you uniform?"

I looked down to my uniform. I smiled as I saw the black tulle coming out from my skirt, the rolled up sleeves and my arms adorned with beaded and braided bracelets.

"I made it."

"What you did to your uniform is very nice."

"That's not a question, but thank you."

The questions kept on coming until it arrived to the year twelves. I saw that Pamela and Charles were part of the year twelve group and the two others looked like Pamela look alikes. Charles just welcomed me with a huge grin while Pamela asked the one question I was trying to avoid.

She looked up at me, smirked and asked, "I heard your parents died. Is that true?"

Charlie looked at his sister with a shocked look on his face and whispered something to her while she just brushed him off.

I stood as tall as I could and answered while looking at her straight in the eye, "Yes, they are. I'm here with my Gardiner's – my guardians."

Everyone offered their condolences when Pamela's loud voice asked another question: "Didn't you father own Bennet and Co. Does that mean you're rich now?"

I can't believe she was asking me that. She has guts I'll tell you that, but she doesn't know who she is dealing with.

"My father founded Bennet and Co. I worked when he was still alive and managed to earn enough. I also have a trust fund, but at least I can say that I don't mooch off of my parents."

That made it clear to everyone that the questions were over and the bell went to signal that homeroom was over.

I was the first one to be out of the room.

* * *

"Lizard, wait!"

I stopped and turned to see Charlie running after me. Once he caught up he said, "You walk very fast. I heard from Charlotte that you had Method with me. I'll walk with you."

"Thanks Charlie. I must say, I was lost."

"Wow, Bennet, you just admitted that you were lost."

I shoved him gently and laughed. He led me to the first building and opened one of the doors when we were in the corridors. He motioned for me to follow him.

There room was of average size and the desks were arranged in a big u shape with the mouth of the 'u' opening to the white board. It was a class of fifteen students and without counting me, only two other students were girls.

Charlie led me to the middle of the 'u' and sat down beside Will who gave a small nod to acknowledge my existence.

"Hey, Charlie, who is that little bird you brought in?"

I looked at the boy who asked that question and a sleazy boy with too much hair gel.

"Don't talk to her like that, Collin. She can hear you." Charlie said that with irritation in his voice.

I told Charlie that he sounded irritated and asked him why. He replied, "I don't know. Mum says that I have to protect you because you have no one here so I think I took it to heart. Plus I like you."

"Thanks, Charlie. I like you too. In a completely platonic way."

The teacher walked in that instant and started the class. Lucky for me he wasn't that interested in the new girl.

* * *

Lunch rolled over and Jane accompanied me after our Literature class together. She led me over to a picnic table which was occupied by Annabeth, Charlotte, Charlies and Will. I was so relieved to notice that Pamela was sitting in what looked like the "Cool people's table".

"Hey guys," I said as I slid into the picnic seat next to Charlotte, Jane following suit.

"So. How was your first four periods?" asked Annabeth. She seemed to be opening herself up more.

"Annoying as hell. People kept asking me questions, but that's understandable. However, Pam – " I broke off looking sheepishly at Charlie.

He noticed my looked and said, "Don't worry, Lizard. I can't believe she said that though."

Jane looked at me with a worried expression. "What did she say?"

I simply replied, "She asked if my parents were dead and if I was rich implying that I was rich because of the inheritance."

"She's right you know." That came from Will as he sat there staring at me.

Charlie, who was sitting right next to him, punched him the arm.

"It's the truth, Charlie."

"I know it is, but that doesn't mean you have to go rubbing salt into her wounds."

"I wasn – "

I interrupted them before a full argument would start, "Will's right. It is the truth, but then again, maybe I didn't want everyone knowing that I'm an orphan."

I looked at Will pointedly and then I remembered that he knew what I was feeling. The look that I gave him turned into sympathy. He seemed to get the message and the subject was dropped.

Always being the subject changer, Charlotte practically screamed, "Hey, the Year Twelve Formal is coming soon – "

"It's in a month, Charlotte," interrupted Charlie.

She ploughed on, "It's _soon_. So who is taking who?"

Because I had no idea about what they were talking about, I asked, "What is this?"

Charlotte replied, "You are so cute just because you are new. Anyways, The Year Twelve Ball is like a presentation ball where we get presented into society. We are supposed to have dates for it. Unfortunately for me, I'm stuck with Collin because of a lost bet." She looked over to Annabeth who was smirking at her.

"My date is fine. I'm going with my boyfriend," said Annabeth.

Charlie took the opportunity to ask Jane to the ball who excitedly accepted.

I was still lost and I noticed Charlie nudge Will who in turn turned to me.

"Elizabeth, since I have to do this and I'd rather go with someone I know rather than Pamela – sorry, mate – come to the ball with me."

"Nice to know you like me, Will." I replied.

"I'll take that as a yes then," he said.

"Will, you are such a charmer."

There was an uncomfortable silence as Will and I just took a bite out of our sandwhiches.

Charlie looked and Will and Annabeth said, "You are so smooth, Will. Take me, I'm yours."

Will looked funny as we all laughed at Annabeth's very outspoken statement.

* * *

_SURPRISE! Hah. It is just like the last chapter is saying that this is a surprise. HAha. I'm secretly a genius. Jokes. Hope you liked it and let me know what you think._

_Lauren_


	14. Chapter 14 Cinderella Glass Slippers P1

**School started. Thought I would let you know. I'm currently missing my Prom and Prejudice book and I have withdrawal symptoms. I want to read it =(**

**Back to the story: Thank you to those who reviewed and commented! That's more than half a hundred (ha – as opposed to more than fifty; this way it sounds larger).**

**Tina95: Maybe it's implying something else? Hehe wait for more.**

**Anavell: in my school, cows are very visible. HA. Now I will be reminded of Pamela every time I see them =P**

**Pigtails913: Pamela does my head in and I'm the one writing her character. I must be some sort of sadistic having fun in her embarrassment. I feel bad and at the same time I don't.**

**BlackQueen92: Whenever I see you comment I say "A new comment from BlackQueen92 (and everyone else) wiii, can't wait to read it". =) Get it?**

**DRAKKON: I will tell you the sort-of-plotline to the new story at the bottom or else this will be too long! Thanks**

**I like smiley faces and I like writing my story so here goes: ****(Sorry, Elizabeth's English class consists of Will, Annabeth (not Charlie) and Pamela. My Bad)**

* * *

**The above note was written by me about a month (?) ago. I now have found my book :) and I'm am deeply sorry for not posting soon. I was kinda out of it these past few weeks and now I'm kind of better. Oh what peppermint tea wouldn't do for the human spirit! Hope you like it and again I'm sorry.**

* * *

_Previously on I'm Walking on Glass Barefoot_

"_Elizabeth, since I have to do this and I'd rather go with someone I know rather than Pamela – sorry, mate – come to the ball with me."_

"_Nice to know you like me, Will." I replied._

"_I'll take that as a yes then," he said._

"_Will, you are such a charmer."_

_There was an uncomfortable silence as Will and I just took a bite out of our sandwhiches._

_Charlie looked and Will at Annabeth said, "You are so smooth, Will. Take me, I'm yours."_

_Will looked funny as we all laughed at Annabeth's very outspoken statement._

* * *

**FOURTEEN – Cinderella Glass Slippers (Part 1)**

_10.55am_

"What dress should I pick? It's so freaking hard!"

I was standing in a dress shop with Charlotte, Jane and Annabeth. We were looking for dresses for the ball, obviously.

Before the whole dress shopping fiasco started, we were completely lost on where to buy dresses – floor length at that! Luckily for Annabeth, her mother already picked something out for her. She wouldn't tell us what it looked like so we just didn't bother asking.

The current situation is that Charlotte couldn't pick between two dresses. It was a choice from strapless silver sequined dress with a long slit all the way up to mid thigh or a cerulean satin mullet dress with lots of layered fabric around the bottom and ending with a long flowing skirt.

Personally I liked the silver one as it is more Charlotte. I voiced this out loud with Jane following my sentiments.

"Really? The silver one? I think I like it, but I don't know." She told us.

I replied with a snort and said, "You'll look gorgeous in that. Trust me!"

She finally agreed with us and Annabeth – who picked the dresses out for us – came back with two dresses for Jane; both in a very pale pink that it was almost white.

Jane entered the dressing room to try out one of the dresses, and a couple of seconds later she stepped out. There was a loud gasp from everyone as she stepped out in shocking red fishtail dress that hugged her perfectly.

Annabeth finally found her voice and said, "That's it! You are not coming to the ball with us. You'll get kidnapped or something. Or maybe worse! People will actually look at you."

We all knew Jane didn't like being the centre of attention, but with her gorgeousness being highlighted in stunning strapless red fishtail dress it is doubtless to say that she will be the belle of the ball.

Jane, blushing very prettily, put the dress aside and didn't even bother trying on the other one because she knew she looked good in it too.

It was my turn. Personally, because of my _date_, I would rather turn up in pyjamas just to spite him, but I always wanted to dress up. I'm sure every little girl within us dreams of being made up and beautified.

Five minutes of searching, Annabeth came back with _one_ dress with Charlotte trailing behind her.

"You have to close your eyes. This dress is perfect and you can't look until after. I'll help you put it on okay?" said Jane from the sidelines.

I reluctantly went into the dressing rooms and closed my eyes; for good measure, they tied something – a sash? – around my eyes to make sure I didn't look. Clever of them because I was planning to sneak a peek.

With Jane fumbling about and telling me to all these things, I could feel that there was air coming onto my legs so I assumed that it was a mullet dress. I heard and felt the sound of a zip being down up and soon enough Jane led me out.

They took off the sash and my jaw dropped. In all of my years alive I never would've picked this dress – even though I've only lived for sixteen years. It was a plain white mullet dress with a blacked detailed sequined belt just underneath the bust and the skirt is meringued throughout, but it wasn't too big and the part which showed me legs elongated them. The inside of the dress which you could see because of the cut was black, both black and white highlighting my natural tan.

"You – wha – huh – beautiful..." That was the general reaction from Jane, Annabeth and Charlotte as they looked.

"I think I'll change out of it now. I want to buy it." I said to their relief. They obviously thought that I would put up a fight so I might surprise them and just agree with them.

* * *

_12.00pm, same day_

We were having lunch out at this quaint Japanese restaurant while discussing the plans for the ball.

"We still need to get a ride, you guys. What do you think?" Charlotte said.

"We could always borrow Charlie's limo. I heard that Pamela refuses to use it and anyways she's getting a ride with her date," Jane quickly said.

I replied, "I heard that the guy doesn't even go to school with us. I remember her face when she found out I was going with Will. She was so pissed." I started laughing and then added, "Almost makes up for the fact that I actually have to go with him, though."

Annabeth shot me a sympathetic look and said, "Don't worry. Will is a really nice guy – a gentleman even. You just need to know him more and not jump to conclusions."

I grimaced at the thought of having to dance with him and Charlotte being Charlotte read my mind.

"He's a good dancer too. Don't be so sad about it. At least you don't have to go with Collins," she said with sadness in her voice.

Her comment brightened my mood immensely and Jane just chose to ignore the fact that I had pleasure at Collins being the catalyst for depression.

* * *

_One Week before the ball, North High, Lunch Period_

I walked over to our usual picnic table, but when I got there I saw Pamela was sitting on the table with her posse crowded around poor Will – who was all by himself – while she sat on the table in her attempt to be seductive. It clearly wasn't working because Will's face was just terrible.

I walked over and sat down just to have Will turn to me and ask a maths question.

"Hey, Lizard. For Methods, the ques-" he started, but Pamela quickly interrupted.

"Hi, Elizabeth! What are you doing here?" She had one of those voices that were sickly sweet even though you knew it was dripping with acid.

I just started eating my sandwich and said, "I don't Pamela. Maybe eating?"

"No. I meant, here at this table," She pronounced each word as if I was retarded.

I returned the favour and in a patronising tone I said, "Perhaps, I might actually be eating, Pamela. But it is okay if you don't understand."

She looked scandalised and sauntered off of the table and loudly whispered in Will's ear before walking off. What she said must have been disturbing because he looked like he was about to hurl.

At the same time, the rest of the gang came up and sat down with us.

Charlie being his usual happy self asked, "How is everything?"

"Meh, the same," replied Charlotte.

"Very nice," replied a beaming Jane.

"Same, same," said a bored Annabeth.

I just smiled at him while Will said, "Don't give me that. You all saw Pamela coming up to me and you guys just stood there."

Apologizes all around, I wondered what they were talking about. I said this and Will turned to look at me.

"They were by Annabeth's locker looking at me while Pamela was _talking_ to me." He shot Charlie a glare while Charlie, himeslef, put his hands up in defeat and exclaimed, "It's not my fault that she has been scary these past few weeks. She just storms around the house all day and she even bought three dresses for the ball."

"But she's your sister!" shouted Will.

"Will, don't raise your voice. Pamela is looking at you," said Jane quietly.

We all turned to see Pamela looking at Will with greedy eyes.

Will shivered, Charlie looked sheepish, Jane looked at Charlie, I snorted (earning a glare from Will), and Annabeth claimed "The ball is going to be a blast."

Charlotte only said, "Amen to that sister!" Which resulted in a high-five from Annabeth.

* * *

_Sorry if this is such a short update. I just wanted to update and I was so busy. The __**Cinderella Glass Slippers **__would be broken up into three parts. This is the first. Please look forward to it _

_This isn't reviewed and edited. I just wrote it and posted it straight away. Sorry._

_Have fun,_

_Lauren_

_P.S. I forgot about the other story._

_It's that after the Hunsford proposal (modern times) and Elizabeth is in an accident which results her being in a coma. Then the story goes on from there on how Darcy changes and Elizabeth waking up, realising that she loves him :) I have other ideas, but maybe nest time :) BYE!  
_


	15. Chapter 15 Cinderella Glass Slippers P2

**Hey there, mid years are here and luckily, I have none. :). Here you go (if you have any suggestions for shoes please pm me or something!)**

_Previously on I'm Walking Barefoot on Glass:_

"_They were by Annabeth's locker looking at me while Pamela was talking to me." He shot Charlie a glare while Charlie, himself, put his hands up in defeat and exclaimed, "It's not my fault that she has been scary these past few weeks. She just storms around the house all day and she even bought three dresses for the ball."_

"_But she's your sister!" shouted Will._

"_Will, don't raise your voice. Pamela is looking at you," said Jane quietly._

_We all turned to see Pamela looking at Will with greedy eyes._

_Will shivered, Charlie looked sheepish, Jane looked at Charlie, I snorted (earning a glare from Will), and Annabeth claimed "The ball is going to be a blast."_

_Charlotte only said, "Amen to that sister!" Which resulted in a high-five from Annabeth._

* * *

**FIFTEEN - ****Cinderella Glass Slippers (Part 2)**

_Day of the Ball, 3 hours before_

I'm looking out of the windows of my office talking to Jimmy as I try to handle Anna who is on the floor clinging to my legs.

"Jimmy, don't give me that crap. You were supposed to handle it. I know. Fine! Send it to me now and I'll email you back with the right documents. Thank you."

I put my phone in my pocket and looked at the little girl with very serious eyes. Funnily enough, she just stares back at me. Then the biggest smile appears o her face and she yells, "I love Elithabeth!"

I pick her up and call the next person on the list – yes, I do have a handwritten list of people I have to call in the next ten minutes.

"Hey Jane!"

"Lizard, hey. Why aren't you getting ready?"

"You are already getting ready? Why? I won't take that long."

"Oh. Yeah I forgot that you don't wear make-up."

"Hey, listen. I can't get to the house in time for the ball so I'll find my own way there."

"But, Lizard..."

"Jane, you know how stubborn I am. I'll probably be even late to the ball. I'm kind of busy right now."

She hesitantly agreed and made me promise to tell Will. I wasn't going to, but I keep my promises.

Jane. Check.

I now have to call Charlie.

The conversation wasn't long. Earlier that day, he asked me to find out what Jane liked as a gift for attending the ball as his date. I then managed to ask Jane without her knowing it, I smiled at the memory.

* * *

_Flashback_

Charlie appealed one more time to me.

"Please, Lizard. Find out what she wants. I asked her and she won't tell me what she wants."

I whirled around to face him because he was starting to seem pretty love struck.

"Charlie, it's the end of Methods right now and I'm starving. I'll strike a deal with you. You bring me lunch for a week and I'll get you the information from Jane?"

He beamed, "Thank you! I owe you big time, Lizard. Just call me later or something. Thank you."

With that, he left the classroom. I packed my stuff and saw Will staring at me.

"What?"

"Nothing. I just want to know why you made Charlie so happy? What did you do?" He said quietly.

I looked at him, but he was too busy packing his stuff.

"I just helped him find a present for Jane. He was getting worried."

"Present? For Jane? It isn't her birthday for months."

"For the ball, numbskull. The ball that's today?"

"Oh." He paused. Then sighed and then turned to me.

He exclaimed, "Do I have to get you something?"

"Why would you – Oh! That's right. Forgot I was going with you." I smiled at him.

"Thanks, Lizard. Nice to know you were going to stand me up." He put on a false look of hurt. I laughed.

"I was joking, Will. As for the present, you can get me a diamond necklace. You know the ones that dangle and would make you neck sore from wearing it even after thirty minutes."

"Where can I get one of those? Do you think Stephanie's is still open?"

"Stephanie's, Will? I think you mean Tiffany's, but I was just joking about the present. I don't need anything. I thought you would get the sarcasm."

"Sarcasm?"

"Who would get a forced date a freaking diamond necklace?"

"Um...I guess I would have if you hadn't told me. Don't look at me like that, Elizabeth. I take things quite literally."

I smiled a weak smile and walked off after saying, "I'm getting to know that, Will."

Outside the classroom door was Jane – we had Literature now.

She said, "Why were you so late?"

"I was talking to Will about the ball. He wanted to know what to get me."

She glanced back and humphed for a second, making me turn around and see Will walking a couple of metres behind us.

"Oh, that's nice of him, Lizard. What is he getting you?" She beamed.

"Nothing. I told him that he should get me a diamond necklace as a joke, but he took it quite literally." We laughed for a while before I said, "What's Charlie getting you?" Smooth, Elizabeth. Smooth.

"He asked me before, but it isn't like I need anything from him. I told him to not be bothered by it," she looked at the floor.

"Come on, Janie. This is me you are talking to. What do you really want? I mean, every girl dreams of a guy giving her a dozen roses. I, for one, do. It screams out 'I care for you. Take me.'"

"Lizard, that isn't even funny," she said, playfully pushing me – almost dropping her books in the process –"Sure most girls want a dozen roses. I just want one. Maybe two. One long stemmed red rose. Yeah, I wouldn't want two. I would want just one." She smiled at the thought.

By that time, we arrived at our classroom, but I couldn't get the door open, my hands were full and so was Jane's, so I was not surprised when Mr Chivalry himself (i.e. William Darcy) opened the door for us.

Jane went through first and Will asked me to wait for a while.

He started, "So two long stemmed red roses for Jane? Should I tell Charlie?" He smiled down at me, but I threw him a shocked glanced for humour.

"Mr Darcy, don't you dare tell him that. I want my lunch!" I smiled at him, "Plus it wasn't two. It was one."

_End Flashback_

* * *

Charlie did agree to get me lunch for, not one week, but two because he thought that I deserved it. The boy's got it bad.

After a couple of minutes talking to Sarah-Jane, I called Will.

"Hello? This is William Darcy of Pemberly Hotels speaking. Who, may I ask is calling?" He was so damn formal it made me laugh.

Catching my breath, I stammered in the best British accent I had, "Hello, Mr William Darcy of Pemberly Hotels. It is I, Elizabeth Bennet of Bennet and Co., talking."

He scoffed, "Funny Elizabeth. Don't laugh at me. It's basic protocol."

"I know _Fitzwilliam _Darcy," a groan at the other end of the line, "I'm calling regarding the ball."

"So you do want the diamond necklace?" I could hear the smile through the phone.

"No! I don't want your diamond necklace. I'm calling because I'm not going to catch the limo with you."

"Why ever not?"

"British are we, Darcy? Nah, I'm busy at the building right now. I'm probably going to be late. By the way, Anna is here too. I have to babysit her until an hour prior to the ball."

"Oh, I'll pick you up from there."

"No, don't. That's out of your way and I'd hate to owe you. I don't like the feeling."

"It's not out of my way, Elizabeth. And what kind of date would you think I am if I didn't pick you up? I'll be there an hour before so I can pick Georgie up and say goodbye."

He hung up then and left me gaping at the phone. I put it down and said to Anna, "You brother is very mysterious, Anna. What are we going to do about it?"

* * *

_Seventy-five minutes before the ball_

"Anna, have you seen my garment bag?"

Sarah-Jane came in at that moment. I introduced myself to her a week ago. She was surprised to find out that it was me – a sixteen year old – running the company, but she didn't seem to mind. For legal purposes, I needed her to sign a confidentiality agreement for Jimmy.

"Miss Bennet, I have it right here. I got it pressed for you."

I took it off of her and put it on. Because of the black in the inside of the dress, I chose red shoes – a startling contrast to the black and white of the fabric.

"You look lovely, Miss."

"Please, Sarah-Jane. Call me Elizabeth. I think I'm done."

She examines me and I feel slightly uncomfortable. She then looks at my face and asks, "What about make-up?"

"I don't wear make-up."

She looked at me pointedly before exclaiming, "For a ball you need at least foundation, mascara and lipstick. Let me do that for you, please?"

* * *

I was getting my make up done when William Darcy walked through my office. Hah! My office.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like, Darcy?"

"Torture?" He looked at me with a smile on his face.

"Bingo!" I tried to look at him, but it was hard when Sarah-Jane was trying to put make-up on me. "Sarah-Jane insisted."

"You told the secretary," he said in a matter-of-factly tone. He seemed genuinely concerned.

Sarah-Jane turned around and said in a polite voice, whispered, "I'm not going to tell, Mr Darcy. I owe Mr Bennet this much."

Of course; she owes my father too.

He walked over to Anna's sleeping form on the couch and asked, "When are you finished?"

Sarah-Jane responded as she was putting very red lipstick on my lips. "Just about done, Sir." She stepped back and admired her own handiwork. "There! Perfection."

She smiled and let me look at a mirror. I smiled too.

"Done?"

"Yes. You are _so _patient, Will."

I grabbed my clutch and left with him towards the elevator – the one accessed by everyone.

* * *

_Ding._

The elevator doors opened and we arrived at the lobby. I never really went through the lobby, but now that I did, it was absolutely stunning.

However, instead of walking out of the doors, Will stopped at the reception desk. He grabbed something and turned to me.

I'd say that he had to look down at me, but he can't with my heels on. He just sort of looked down.

"Here." He thrusts a box at me.

"What is this? A diamond necklace?"

"No. It's not a diamond necklace that would hurt your neck even after thirty minutes, but it's something."

I opened the box and situated in black velvet was a plain necklace with a bougainvillea blossom. There were diamonds on the anthers of the flower.

"Why? I told you that you didn't need to get me anything."

"Elizabeth, since when do I listen to you?"

That shut me up because it was true. He never listened to me.

"I'm not wearing it," I told him, planting my feet firmly on the ground, placing the box on the counter and crossed my arms.

"Yes you are," he countered.

That made me glare at him. I replied, "Don't tell me what to do. Plus, you'll have to make me."

A slow grin appeared on his face and it made me want to smack it off.

His only reply was, "Okay."

* * *

I stepped out of the Will's Maybach Landaulet into Netherfield's grand entrance. The place was gorgeous. It was made of pale yellow sandstone with olive trees adorning the entrance – sparkling as it was dressed in fairy lights.

Will came out from his side and took his place next to me, extending his arm out. I took it and we proceeded towards the main hall. We were twenty-minutes late and just in time for the presentation of the students.

All students lined up at the top of the grand staircase and waited for the emcee to announce each couple. It was a long process and since Will and I were last, we had to be presented last.

Through the speakers I could hear, "Mister William Darcy and Miss Elizabeth Bennet."

There was silence throughout the whole room, only the sounds of my heels on the marble staircase and the classical band playing Canon in D by Patchbell – like this was some kind of wedding march.

Let me tell you something; going down in stairs in heels is hard, but going down in heels without looking down is harder. I almost fell, but Will just held my arm tighter and continued walking down as if nothing out of the ordinary happened. I looked at him and he looked back. I smiled at him out of appreciation and he smiled back, before returning to his former stance and his stoic face.

I looked towards the waiting crowd and spotted Jane straight away. How could I not, she was gorgeous. I smiled when I noticed that she was holding a red rose.

We finally reached the bottom of the stairs and we turned to the emcee as he said, "Presenting to you, the class of 2011."

The teachers and families attending all turned around their seats and clapped.

Will found our seats and he held the chair out for me. I turned around and raised an eyebrow at him. He just shrugged so I went to the opposite side of the table and sat down.

He glared at me for a couple of seconds before walking around and sitting next to me. He then turned abruptly towards me and exclaimed, "Why did you do that for?"

I looked at him with surprise and replied with obvious restraint in my voice, "Why did _you_ do that for?"

He scoffed, "I was being a gentleman."

"Well, I'm not used to it and I don't like it."

He looked at me with belittling eyes, "Elizabeth, I thought you would have been used to it. You have money and all that."

"Just because I have money doesn't mean that I don't act like a human being and _that_ is something that I am uncomfortable with. It reminds of things I'd rather not remember." I took a sip of the water in the glass in front of me and signalled the end of the conversation.

* * *

"Hello there, Elizabeth."

I turned around and saw Collin leaning on the door frame of the women's bathroom – the room that I was just exiting.

"What are you doing there, Collin?" I asked, looking around to see if there was anyone around.

He smirked at me and said, "I was looking for you."

He started walking towards me and I backed up until I felt the wall on my back.

"What are you doing, Collin?" I asked.

"Just looking at you, darling. I mean, who can resist looking at a pretty face?" He leered at me and I snapped.

I kicked him in between the legs and when he crumpled over, I ran out and towards the table to pick up my clutch and then I really bolted up the grand staircase and outside.

Outside I felt the wind in my hair and it felt good. Being outside let me think clearly. Unfortunately, outside was soon too crowded when I felt someone's blazer go over me.

I turned around to find Will standing behind me and just staring – maybe glaring. He seemed slightly out of breath, but he was quick to catch it again.

"Why –" he started to say, but I was quick to interrupt.

"Why did I just bolt out the door?" I asked him, lifting a brow.

He merely nodded. I turned away from him and just took a deep breath.

After a few seconds, I finally said, "One word – well, name actually. Collin."

He seemed shocked because there was a pregnant pause before he asked, "Collin?"

I nodded, knowing that he was staring at me. I could feel it.

"What did he do?"

I looked at him and stared. Then I tilted my head to the side when I said, "He was harmless. It was just what I thought of next."

He opened and then closed his mouth without saying anything. It was obvious he was trying to form an answer – maybe a question – but it obviously wasn't forming for him. I thought of putting him out of his misery.

"Don't bother asking, Darcy. We aren't that close for that piece of information."

I smiled weakly and turned around to walk away. Soon after I felt Will take hold of my hand and placed it in the nook of his arm. I think I needed that; for some unknown and ridiculous feeling.

We were walking down the stairs when I saw Jane running towards me.

"Elizabeth! Can you please help me?" She stared at me, pleading with her eyes and I agreed. I never could say no to her anyway.

I took my arm out of Will's and helped support Jane as she stumbled around trying to get out of the main hall.

Seeing her so distressed I didn't know what to do; luckily, the next thing I knew was that Will called the car to pull up front.

I led Jane towards the Maybach and turned around to thank Will.

"Just as long as she is okay. I've never seen her so distressed, Lizard. Please take care of her."

I smiled and entered the car. The driver took off towards Jane's house when I turned just at the turn off.

I was about to wave at Will when I spotted a peck of red hair. On the steps of Netherfield Hall, I saw Charlie standing by himself, looking at the car.

* * *

_Hey, I hoped you liked this. I decided to make a plan of the chapters and I'm quite pleased because it just makes it easier to write :)_

_The fun thing about writing this is that I took some of this from my Year 11 Presentation Ball. It was fun :) Though I didn't have a Will Darcy on my arm :). The one rose this was for real. Someone asking me to ask my best friend what she wanting. Oh and our partners – yeah, we didn't get to choose them, but that's another story._

_Hoped you liked it._

_I'll try to write tomorrow._

_Await Part 3 of Cinderella Glass Slippers._

_Lauren :) Thanks to those that commented. I'll try to pm you if you do._


	16. Chapter 16 Cinderella Glass Slippers P3

**Hey, this is the new chapter. One thing before I start:**

**Who is the Cinderella who left their glass slipper? Two girls ran. Two boys were left standing on their own. So. Who is Cinderella? Who is Prince Charming?**

**Dun Dun Dunnnnnn...**

* * *

_Previously in I'm Walking Barefoot on Glass_

_"Elizabeth! Can you please help me?" She stared at me, pleading with her eyes and I agreed. I never could say no to her anyway._

_I took my arm out of Will's and helped support Jane as she stumbled around trying to get out of the main hall._

_Seeing her so distressed I didn't know what to do; luckily, the next thing I knew was that Will called the car to pull up _

_I led Jane towards the Maybach and turned around to thank Will._

_"Just as long as she is okay. I've never seen her so distressed, Lizard. Please take care of her."_

_I smiled and entered the car. The driver took off towards Jane's house when I turned just at the turn off._

_I was about to wave at Will when I spotted a peck of red hair. On the steps of Netherfield Hall, I saw Charlie standing by himself, looking at the car._

* * *

**SIXTEEN - ****Cinderella Glass Slippers (Part 3)**

_Day of the ball, 12 midnight_

I turned around to look at Jane to see that she was crying into her hands.

Alarmed I asked, "Jane, what's wrong? I thought you were looking forward to the ball. Why the rush?"

It took a while for her to answer as she was still sobbing heavily, but when she did calm down she said, "I just got a phone call and it was from Papa. He said to come home immediately because Mama is in the hospital."

"Oh, is she okay?"

"It was unnecessary because she fainted over bankruptcy," she said, looking at me with her blue eyes filled with tears, "We went bankrupt, Elizabeth. We saw it coming, but without the money, I won't be able to go to school. I won't be able to face everyone."

"You were on a scholarship anyway Jane. You are that smart. Who cares what the other people think?"

She looked out the window as she answered the question, "Everyone."

* * *

_Byrne Residence, Day__ after the ball, 1am_

"Thank-you for coming, Elizabeth. This will be a rough time for Jane. I just hope that you will stay by her," said Joseph shaking my hand.

Honestly, I didn't know what to do. I mean, I cared for Jane and I wanted to help her, but how?

After soothing Jane as we sat in the waiting room, the most obvious idea popped into my mind. From my phone, I was able to access my email to send a quick message to Sarah-Jane:

_Sarah-Jane,_

_Can you prepare my office tomorrow as soon as you arrive? I'm going to have a visitor._

_Elizabeth_

As soon as I emailed Sarah-Jane, I called Jimmy. I looked over to Jane and saw that she was sleeping.

Jimmy picked up, "Hello? Miss Bennet?"

"Hello, Jimmy. I need you to set up an account for helping out businesses with their financial worries?"

"We already have an account for that. Why do you ask?" Besides Jimmy's voice, I could hear the streets of New York. I could hear the distance of home.

"I need to help a friend in Australia. Her father owns a business, a brilliant business if you ask me. They just lack the connections – bluntly speaking – and the money to do it."

"You need to fill in some forms before they can have access to the accounts. I'll email them for you – I'll also email it to your secretary. Get these signed and the law department will be able to determine how much he can have access to weekly, monthly – whichever is more suitable."

I was surprised that I didn't know that Father already put up an account like that.

I simply replied, "Thanks, Jimmy."

* * *

I went into Francine's room and knocked on the door as quietly as I could. Joseph Byrne opened the door and let me in.

"Hello, Elizabeth. Since my wife is sleeping, is it safe to assume that you want to talk to me?" he exclaimed. He reminded me of my father for some reason.

"Yes, sir. Can I speak to you outside?" I said, looking at Francine and worrying about whether or not she will wake up.

"When she sleeps, she sleeps like the dead," he replied. I openly winced and he gave me small smile, acknowledging my pain.

"I came to talk to you because the Bennet and Co. president wants to talk to you, sir," I said in the most formal voice I had.

He looked stunned. "And why would that be, Elizabeth? How do you know this?"

"Well, Sir. I have a secret and you mustn't tell anyone," I paused and looked at Francine before moving on with my speech, "You might know that my father founded Bennet and Co., the conglomerate." He took a step back as realisation dawned on him.

"So you know the president?" He said quite shocked. "No one knows the president."

"I _am_ the president, Sir. I needed to keep my identity under wraps for various reasons and I would like to help you."

* * *

_3am, Day after the Ball  
_

I was driving back home when my mobile rang. I had to scramble to pick it up because my clutch was on the front seat. Who would be calling this late anyway?

"Hello, Elizabeth? It's Will," said the deep voiced person on the other end of the line.

I put my hand up to my neck. I touched his present and smiled, thinking back to how he made me wear it.

* * *

_Flashback_

"Here." He thrusts a box at me.

"What is this? A diamond necklace?"

"No. It's not a diamond necklace that would hurt your neck even after thirty minutes, but it's something."

I opened the box and situated in black velvet was a plain necklace with a bougainvillea blossom. There were diamonds on the anthers of the flower.

"Why? I told you that you didn't need to get me anything."

"Elizabeth, since when do I listen to you?"

That shut me up because it was true. He never listened to me.

"I'm not wearing it," I told him, planting my feet firmly on the ground, placing the box on the counter and crossed my arms.

"Yes you are," he countered.

That made me glare at him. I replied, "Don't tell me what to do. Plus, you'll have to make me."

A slow grin appeared on his face and it made me want to smack it off.

His only reply was, "Okay."

He then proceeded to come forward and wrap his arms around me.

He turned to the person manning the front desk and said, "Do you mind helping me out? She's kind of difficult."

I abruptly turned to him and shouted, "I wonder why I'm difficult. It may be the fact that you are holding me in order for me to wear your present." I finished with a grunt and tried to wriggle myself out. He, however, had a good hold and the employee went and put the necklace on me.

Will then let go of me and smirked, "See. I could do it."

I reached for the necklace clasp when his hand stopped mine. He looked at me.

"Don't." It was almost a whisper.

"And why shouldn't I, Mr Darcy?"

"Because my mother told me to give this to the girl I'll be taking to my first dance. You wouldn't want to disappoint a boy whose dead mother wants that?" He looked at me with sad yet playful eyes.

I stomped my foot like a petulant child and pouted, "Playing the dead parents card is so not fair."

We were now walking towards the automatic doors when he said, "I didn't play the dead parents card. I played the dead mother card."

"When are you going to play the dead father card?" I said, suspecting something was up.

We were at the car and he reached inside the car and brought out a bouquet of red roses. A dozen to be precise.

"How about now? My mother wanted my date to wear the necklace and my father wanted me to give her a gift she actually wants," he told me. He handed them over to me and got into the car. I followed suit.

"What if I don't actually want this?" I said, looking at him and smelling the roses at the same time.

He turned to me and smirked, "Every girl has a dream of a guy giving her a dozen roses. And be careful, I'm just quoting you."

_End Flashback_

* * *

"Yes, Will?" I said, shaking my head.

"You left the roses in the car; do you want me to drop them off?"

"It's okay. Just give them to Richard –" he interrupted me before I could finish the sentence.

He scoffed, "I'm not giving it to Richard, Elizabeth. That would be too weird."

I shook my head again, "You didn't let me finish. I meant give it to Richard as he will be in my office tomorrow."

"Oh."

I smiled knowing that he was probably frowning, "'Oh' is right. Thanks for the roses, Will."

"No problem. Just wondering if Jane is okay?"

"She isn't, but before you ask this is a matter that she has to tell you herself. Bye, Will."

Before I could hang up he said, "Are you sure she's okay? She just left Charlie there and it must be pretty big for something like that to happen. She just left. By the way, you weren't the only one to leave their gift. Jane left her rose as she rushed out. Charlie picked it up and I think he's going to give it to her. Can you tell her that he has it?"

"Sure, Will. She is okay; you just need to give her time to tell you. Bye, Will."

* * *

I was in the ground lobby of the Bennet and Co building waiting for Joseph Byrne to show up. Beside me was Richard because he needed to be there for some security reason.

Mr Byrne showed up and Richard shook his hand, while I retrieved his visitor's pass.

We entered the elevator and made sure that it was empty – besides us – when Richard went over the board with the buttons and inserted a key into the board and then pressed the floor of my office.

"This way, we won't stop for anyone."

_Ding_

I said my greetings as I passed Sarah-Jane and ushered and Richard and Mr Byrne into the seats in front of my desk as I sat in my chair facing them.

"So, Mr Byrne, I would like to help you."

I clasped my hands in front of me and smiled at the two men in front of me.

* * *

_So, whose fairy-tale story is this? Who is Cinderella? They both left roses? Both of their guys picked it up? Who is it?_

_Sneak peak:_

_I had to catch my breath. I had no idea he was capable of doing something like this. Wait, I actually could, because he has done it once. Why wouldn't it be possible to do it again?_

_Sorry if it's short. I just wanted to update and sorry that I haven't been updating. I was just busy with life ;)_

_Thank you for reading, _

_Lauren_

_P.s. this isn't edited sorry_


	17. Chapter 17 Grey Ankle Boots

_Previously on I'm Walking Barefoot on Glass:_

_I was in the ground lobby of the Bennet and Co building waiting for Joseph Byrne to show up. Beside me was Richard because he needed to be there for some security reason._

_Mr Byrne showed up and Richard shook his hand, while I retrieved his visitor's pass._

_We entered the elevator and made sure that it was empty – besides us – when Richard went over the board with the buttons and inserted a key into the board and then pressed the floor of my office._

_"This way, we won't stop for anyone."_

_Ding_

_I said my greetings as I passed Sarah-Jane and ushered and Richard and Mr Byrne into the seats in front of my desk as I sat in my chair facing them._

_"So, Mr Byrne, I would like to help you."_

_I clasped my hands in front of me and smiled at the two men in front of me._

* * *

**SEVENTEEN – Grey Ankle Boots**

_11.00am, 25__th__ July, Bennet and Co Building_

Mr Byrne looks at me from the leather chair opposite my desk and asks, "Why are you helping me?"

I smiled as sweetly as I could and replied, "Because I think that your business has a lot potential. You just need that little push. Plus, I care about Jane. Several people made me promise to make she's okay and I want to abide by those promises."

He contemplated for a little while as Richard looked bored and I was preparing the papers he would need to sign if he were to agree.

"What do I have to do? What are the conditions?"

I smiled, "All you have to do is accept our money and your connection to Bennet and Co to expand your business. No conditions attached."

With Mr Byrne's incredulous look Richard decided to speak up.

"Mr Bennet, the founder, believed in equal rights and opportunities for everyone. He established the Jean Elizabeth account to help businesses with potential. There are legal documents you would need to sign and all the conditions are there." He paused. "Elizabeth would never try to scam you, Mr Byrne."

"I know she would never scam me, young man. It's just that I do not know if I could accept this. The business did fail after all."

I spoke before Richard was able to speak, "I did some research and I do believe that your business would have the potential to succeed. You just need the right contacts. Networking, Mr Byrne." I shrugged my shoulders.

After thirty more minutes convincing Mr Byrne that this is not a con, he signed on the dotted line and had Richard witness the deal.

"I don't know how to thank you, Miss Bennet," My Byrne said with a hint of respect.

I shook my head, "It has never been Miss Bennet with you so why start now, Mr Byrne." I smiled at him. " No thanks needed; I just need to ensure that you won't tell anyone that I'm running this company."

For the first time since I have become the president of Bennet and Co., My Byrne became the first person to not question why. It was freaking refreshing.

* * *

_10.30am, 26__th__ July, North High School_

"Tennessee William's play is regarded as an American classic for..." The teacher's voice was lost on me. Lately I had no patience with English, especially with Pamela sitting next to Will and Pamela talking throughout the whole lesson.

When we had our tasks to do, I quickly went to work.

A couple of minutes of working though, Pamela said to Will, "So, Charlie is going away for a while."

Will was still working as he said, "Why is that?"

"Don't you know? Jane, the dear, has gone bankrupt. Or her family anyway. Charlie doesn't need to associate with the Byrne's. He was acting like a love-sick puppy."

My pencil dropped. No one really knew that Mr Byrne was losing money. People weren't meant to know anything for Jane's sake.

I was about to say something when Will turned to me, "Elizabeth, I don't understand this part of the play."

I turned to look at him with incredulity, but I saw in his face that he wanted to change the subject. I didn't know why, but I went ahead and played along.

* * *

During lunch we could all see Jane's reaction to Charlie's absence. Annabeth and Charlotte we on an excursion for art so it was just Will, Jane and me. Will and I, after what we heard during English, decided to cheer Jane up.

"Hey, Jane. Anything good happen lately?" I asked. After it came out, I realised that this probably wasn't the best thing to ask her.

"Yeah, well Dad is back on his feet. I'm happy about that. I don't know how he managed to do it, but I'm grateful he's not sad anymore." She gave me a sad smile and once she looked away I looked over at Will and he nodded – clearly understanding that maybe we just needed to give her time.

"So, Lizard, how is the English work?" asked Will once the uncomfortable silence went away.

* * *

Over the next couple of days Jane was still depressed and none of us could do anything to cheer her up. On the other hand, Will and I became closer trying to figure out ways to cheer up Jane. So far we've dragged her all over the city, going to the amusement park, taking her to movies and having her sleep over my house.

She gets a little bit better every day, because we get her to avoid Pamela.

* * *

_Flashback_

I heard a sound of laughter ringing through the hallways and it was a sound I haven't heard in a while. I turned around and saw Will standing with Jane. And she was smiling and laughing.

Will saw me staring and smiled at me. I looked at him and mouthed a thank you.

When I was about to turn around, I saw Jane look at me and smile but it disappeared as her eyes shifted to something behind me.

I turned around and saw Pamela standing with her friends laughing at something she just said. I turned back to Will and Jane and saw that Jane was walking away and Will was frowning in the direction of Pamela and her posse.

_End Flashback_

* * *

_I know this is short, but I felt like I haven't updated in a while, so I only was able to write this much. Sorry. I'll try to write a little faster though _


	18. Chapter 18 Gladiator Sandals

_Because you all are so nice and I needed a break from all my studying :') _

_By the way, I may need more shoe ideas :) I have a lot of shoes, and I'm basically going off what I have, but more shoes would be appreciated because all my shoes are heels :) haha. Thank you._

_Previously on I'm Walking Barefoot on Glass: _

Flashback

_I heard a sound of laughter ringing through the hallways and it was a sound I haven't heard in a while. I turned around and saw Will standing with Jane. And she was smiling and laughing._

_Will saw me staring and smiled at me. I looked at him and mouthed a thank you._

_When I was about to turn around, I saw Jane look at me and smile but it disappeared as her eyes shifted to something behind me._

_I turned around and saw Pamela standing with her friends laughing at something she just said. I turned back to Will and Jane and saw that Jane was walking away and Will was frowning in the direction of Pamela and her posse._

End Flashback

* * *

**EIGHTEEN – Gladiator Sandals**

_1.30pm, 31st__July, North High School_

Sitting on our usual table, trying to make Jane laugh we watched the most unusual thing happen. Walking towards us was a very happy Annabeth.

For what seems like an eternity, Annabeth was happy and she was actually bouncing as she approached the table. I, for one, can say that I wasn't the only that was surprised.

"What are you all looking at me for?" said Annabeth as soon as she sat down.

We all mumured our objections and ate quietly.

Out of nowhere, Annabeth says, "It's because I'm happy isn't it? Well I know that I don't usually show it, but it's because Mother decided she wants to meet you all. Why is that a reason to be happy you may ask? Well, it is because I told her no."

Will and I gave her quizzical looks as that didn't make sense to either of us. Jane was too nice to pry and Charlotte, well Charlotte was too busy fixing her nails.

Elaborating further, Annabeth explains to us that her mom was always overpowering and demanding and for once in her life she said no. What made it better for her was that her mom didn't do anything about her objections. Oh, breaking free from her mother's demanding ways sure made her happy.

Charlotte, being the happy chappy she is, suddenly yelled out, "We start holidays today! What's the plan? Can we go on a road trip? Huh? Anyone? Answer me!"

I burst out laughing and said, "We can't answer you if you keep talking!"

"Oh."

Will smiled at me then at Charlotte, "I've got nothing planned. I can easily work from home so I'm free these holidays. Though if you're planning things, I might be with Gigi. Unless I get Richard to look after her."

He looks over at me, knowing that Richard was under my employ. I quickly pulled out my phone and sent him a message.

_Will,_

_He applied for holiday a couple weeks back. I've approved it._

Turning back to the conversation, I quickly said, "I might be heading over to the beach these holidays. As in staying there for two weeks. With the Gardiners, of course."

"Well we can all go up to my beach house. Mother never goes there and she always lets me do whatever during the holidays. It's just during school that she's a pain," explained Annabeth.

We had our plans over and done with just before the lunch bell. Looking over at Jane, she still wasn't as happy as she was before.

* * *

_Charlotte's house, 2__nd__ of August, 5.00am_

"Tell me again why we're up this early?" I grumbled to a very awake Will.

"Because we're going to have 'fun'," he replied, quoting fun.

"Hello, gloomy people. We are going to have fun! More fun than you'll ever know!" That came from Annabeth. It would've been a surprise a couple of days ago, but her enthusiasm is so regular these past three days that it's almost normal now.

I simply replied, "You're way too happy for it to be 5 o'clock…IN THE MORNING!"

During that short, but very true, rant I no longer felt the weight of my stuff on my shoulders. I turned around to see Will packing it up in the massive Jeep Wrangler of his.

When I told the Gardiners of the holiday trip, they immediately backed out, saying that I should have my fun and that they'll like to explore the city instead. Reluctantly I agreed. I didn't want them to be by themselves, but they insisted and being a somewhat selfish person, I did cave in.

Nodding my thanks to Will I yelled out, "I call shotgun!" Noticing the angry glared I received from everyone else I smiled and hopped into the passenger seat.

Will was driving, by the way. He's the only one with a license and we were using his car, so it made sense.

We all settled down waiting for Charlotte to say goodbye to her parents. Jane was already sleeping on Annabeth and Annabeth was on her phone, probably to her boyfriend.

Who knew, as Charlotte hopped in the back and as Will started the car, that these holidays would be one that four people will never forget.

* * *

_Trust me, I was planning on writing more, but I had to go do something and I kind of lost the story after. I wrote down my plan, that is why I was able to write this in less than 30 minutes (GO ME!). I am so sorry if it seems rushed. Please forgive me?_

_I just wanted to update for you guys :) So here it is. Any suggestion, any feedback/criticism is most welcome :) _

_This would be my last update until probably the 14__th__. I know in my author's note I said that I wouldn't be updating until after the 21__st__ of November, but I need a break from all that studying :)_

_Hope you guys enjoyed this and thanks to everyone who wished me well/good luck on my exams :)_

_Lauren __ xx_

_P.S. I would never think of dropping this before I end it. No way. I'm kind of in love with story haha_


	19. Chapter 19 Red Polka Dot Flip Flops

**So here's the update :) I have one more exam to go and I'm so excited! Hahaha. Now I just have to go shopping for a dress for graduation :P**

**Thank you all for the words of encouragement and support :) It's much appreciated 3**** I realised that sometimes I rush through my chapters and for that I am deeply sorry.**

* * *

**NINETEEN – Red Polka Dot Flip Flops**

Who knew that within a day when we got to the beach house I'd be standing here, looking out onto the ocean and feeling happy? Happy is if my parents didn't die? Happy as if I didn't just say yes…

* * *

We settled down pretty quick once we reached the beach house. It was a two hour drive and it during that drive, only Will and I were awake. Everyone else was sleeping; even Charlotte who said she wouldn't sleep on the way there. It wasn't a lonely trip there, even though it was with Will.

"Did you know you never really made a good impression on me when we first met?" I _innocently_ asked Will.

He spared a glance at me and quickly averted his eyes back to the road. "I know. It's not like I gave you any reason to think good of me. I did insult you behind your back and you did overhear it."

"Yeah, you did."

There was a long silence as I stared out the window, feeling the wind in my face. The sun was beginning to rise and it was so beautiful. I don't remember the last time I looked at a sunrise.

"There was something that Charlie said to you, though, that got me wondering," I said, remembering back to that day when I first met the gang.

"And what was that?"

"He said that I won't remind you someone because of my hair." There was a long pause and it seemed like he wasn't going to reply. "Will?"

He inhaled deeply before speaking.

"Her name was Sophie. She was blonde with dead straight hair. Completely opposite to your hair; which is why Charlie said that you wouldn't remind me of her.

"We were fourteen when we met; we met at school. You don't know her because she moved before you left. As you have seen in the pictures, she always smiles. I fell in love with her. Or I fancied myself in love with her so I asked her out. We were dating happily until it started getting a little bit rocky. Her parents didn't think it was wise for her to be dating while she was still at school, but she held on. I admire her for it. It took a toll on her, however. She didn't smile as much and she didn't talk as much. Out went her bubbly personality; the personality that I loved.

"On my 16th birthday, about two years before you arrived, I took her out into this deserted road. You see, she wasn't acting herself; her parents were forcing her to move to Dubai – her father got a promotion there – and she didn't know what to do. So I tried to make it simple for her. The road I took her to was 20 meters in between two towns that looked identical if you were in the middle. I parked my car in the middle and told her: "Look in the rear-view mirror." She did. "Now look out the windscreen." She did. "The view through the windscreen reveals what lies in our future, the rear-view mirror mirrors what is left behind. I know you don't know where to go, but I want you to go be with me through that windscreen. I don't know how much longer I can wait for a decision." After a long silence she told me in a quiet voice, "You want a decision Will? Okay. I will give you one. I don't know whether I'll regret it or if you will by asking me, but this is all that I can give you. You asked me to pick. Now I am, but it isn't you. I love you, I really do. But the world is right: we are crazy to believe that love comes at this age. So, Will, for the last time, I love you and goodbye." With that she left me, sitting in my car walking away. As she did, I found it ironic that she was reflected in my rear-view mirror. I kept my eyes on her, but I knew she left; that she was left in the past. But I wished that it was just a mirror – like that rear-view mirror – to my future."

That was a lot to take in. Who knew William Darcy can ever fall in love? "That's a lot to take in."

"Of course it's a lot to take in. I was fourteen – too young to comprehend anything. A relationship at that age isn't supposed to last that long," he said, quite indifferently.

"Hey, my parents started dating when they were fourteen. They lasted a long time, Will."

"Same with my parents. See I want a love like their's. A love where it spans 'til death do we part; for forever. I thought it was with her."

"Have you recovered though? It seems like you haven't," I observed.

I could see a faint smile on his lips. "I have recovered and I don't think Charlie's seen or understood that. I found something else, and though he always kills me about it, he still thinks that I'm pinning for Sophie."

"You found something else?" I asked, turning around to look at him.

He shook his head, "Not really something. More like someone."

I smirked at him, "Ooooo…Will's got a crush. And why haven't you told me who she, maybe even he, is?"

He turned to look at me, "Really, Elizabeth? He? You're a laugh, you are."

"It might happen. So who is she?"

Once again, after my many questions, there was a long pause. I exclaimed, "You pause a lot do you know that? Sometimes it gets irritating, but I understand because of the questions and stuff, but must the pause be so long?"

"You," he simply stated.

"Me? What on earth did I do? I didn't do anything!"

"That someone…is you."

I'd like to say that there was another long pause because of him, but this time, it was me.

He smirked at me, "I thought you said that you didn't like long pauses?"

"Ummm…hmmmm." That was all I could say. I mean, what do you say to that? He's nice, and he's very caring of his sister. He's protective of the things that he loves and he's just perfect, and I like that about him…I like him…wait, what?

"Elizabeth, I know this may seem like a shock to you, but will you agree to be my girlfriend?" He asked me so quietly, and so gently that it didn't surprise me at all.

"Yes."

He turned to look at me very sharply, "You said yes."

"No, I said no. I said yes you doofus! This is a trial though. I don't really know how it's going to end, but take it slowly, Will."

"Why? Wait don't answer that, because then you'll have to explain and then you'll realise that there's nothing and then…"

"Hold up, Will. If you're going to do that, I might as well have said no. Do not ramble."

"Yes, ma'am."

I turned to look at Annabeth, Charlotte and Jane; they were still sleeping. "What do you think they're going to do when they found out?"

"I don't know, but I'm happy and I don't really care," he replied, taking his hand off the steering wheel and held mine.

I stared at our entwined hands and asked him, "Why now, Will?"

He squeezed my hand a little bit tighter, "Do you remember that story about Sophie?" I nodded. "I wanted to make sure that this is real. That this could become something really. My love for Sophie…it started off as a delusion, it grew into love. I learnt now, though, that that love was only in metres, just like that road where she walked away from me. I want a love story in miles. Oceans even. So you can see why I was reluctant to start a relationship with you, but not anymore. Because you plunged me further into the depths of the ocean more than anyone else. And I want to stay there...with you."

I stared at him. He knew I was staring at him, but he kept his eyes on the road. I stared at him for what seems like ages, because he just said one of the sweetest things I've ever heard. I like Will, yes, but I'm in great danger of feeling something more. I can feel it, and I don't want to. I don't want my world to come crumbling down again.

Will deep voice suddenly brought me out of my thoughts.

"You've been staring at me for quite a long time. What's wrong?"

I was about to respond when I heard Charlotte yell, "What's wrong? What's wrong is that you're holding her hand! Elizabeth, what are you doing?"

Will and I laughed. This is going to be a long holiday.

* * *

_I know their relationship seems very quick and rushed, but it's the point….just wait. Please?_

_Sorry if you don't like it. To me it seems disjointed and stuff so I'm SORRY!_

_Lauren xx_

_P.S. I know my chapters have gotten shorter in length, but I felt like I had to stop here. It just seemed right :)_


	20. Chapter 20 Blue Platform Flip Flops

**I'm so sorry! I know, I know that's not good enough but life gets in the way…a lot! . Like university admission, friends, my birthday, family. Gosh the list is way too long. I'm so sorry again and now I'll stop apologizing so you can read :D**

**Oh yeah before you guys decided to inflict bodily harm on me,**

**there is a website for the shoe pictures if you're interested or any other photo I though would be worth it. Check my profile out for it. I haven't updated it in a while but I'll get on it now. :D Love Life**

_Previously on I'm Walking Barefoot on Glass:_

_Who knew that within a day when we got to the beach house I'd be standing here, looking out onto the ocean and feeling happy? Happy is if my parents didn't die? Happy as if I didn't just say yes…_

* * *

**TWENTY – Blue Platform Flip Flops**

With arms circling my waist, I was suddenly pulled out of my thoughts of what just occurred hours before.

"Hey, baby!" said a decidedly feminine voice.

"Hey, Charlotte. What are you trying to do?" I responded, laughter ringing out in my voice.

She just replied, but in a deeper voice this time, "What do mean 'Charlotte'? This is Will. Your sugar daddy."

Bursting free from Charlotte's arms, I spun around laughing and giving her a hug. I don't know why I gave her a hug. I just did, and I felt so happy.

Whilst in the middle of the bone crunching hug, a voice, very not Charlotte's or mine and much more masculine says, "Cheating on me already?"

"Um, no honey. You're the third wheel in this relationship," replied a very sarcastic Charlotte.

Will, taking this all in stride, merely said, "I don't think so."

"I do think so, actually."

"In this relationship, which seems to contain three people, you are the third wheel. The butter-inner person. The second man. The –"

"Hold up. Did you just call me a man?"

Knowing that a verbal battle was about to happen, I said, "Obviously, the love between you too is way too tangible and I'm the third wheel. So if you don't mind, I'm going to take a breather."

Before Will or Charlotte could respond, I dashed inside and up to my room to get my runners and my phone. Checking my phone, I was immediately bombarded with text messages and missed calls from my secretary. Deciding that this was infinitely more important than the run I was about to go on, I called Sarah Jane.

On the second ring, Sarah Jane promptly answered the phone after two rings.

"Hello, Bennet and Co, President's office. This is Sarah Jane speaking. How may I help you?" said the other voice on the line with a very professional voice.

"It's me. I'm checking in. What's up?"

As Sarah Jane was listing all the things that needed to be attended, the things she emailed me and the documents I need to sign the day I come back in, Will walks into my room. He opened his mouth to say something, but stopped when he saw that I was on the phone.

I turned my back on him as he sat on my bed, and I stared out of the window, waiting for Sarah Jane to finish the list of things that I had missed today.

"Thanks, Sarah Jane. Bump up that meeting with Richard to the first thing after the trip. Then move the security meeting to after that. Set up the webcam and the phone call conference for that in conference room 4, level 21. Can you forward all calls from my desk to my mobile and automatically forward me any emails? Please and thank you."

"I've moved the meetings, pushed down the meeting with Jimmy. He also emails to say that he'll be flying down to Melbourne in a week to talk to you about some 'stuff'. He never clarified. I suggest you check your email, Miss Bennet."

"Thank you. I'll talk to you soon."

Without looking at Will, who I knew was looking at me, I walked over to my luggage and pulled out my laptop. I scrolled through my emails and finding Jimmy's email, I opened it.

From the bed, Will said, "Is anything wrong?"

It took me a moment to respond as I was reading through paragraph after paragraph of Jimmy's very detailed email.

"Nope," I replied, popping the p, "Jimmy's just coming down from America and I need to sort some stuff out before he gets here. "

"What sort of stuff?"

"Just accounts, profiles, security. The works. He's my attorney, and he needs to check that I'm doing it right. Then he's staying for a month or so, and it'll be hard to find a hotel with openings for that long. It's holidays," I said very frustrated with the whole plan. "I guess I'll have to give him my room at the hotel."

Will scoffs, "No, don't do that. Do you not remember that your now boyfriend owns a hotel? The same hotel that you have a room at. I'll get you a room and you're not going to complain."

He walks over to me and puts his hands on my shoulders.

"Come to me if you have these sort of problems. It's what I'm here for."

"Thanks, Will. I really appreciate that." I look up at him and smile, but then realizing another problem I have, I moaned and moved my attention back to the computer. "He says he wants to start on that fund we were discussing a few nights ago, so I have to be close by. I'll probably have to crash at the room at Pemberly for a whole month just to placate him. It's going to be tough. All the accounts and portfolios I have to fix, check, check again."

It was silent for a few minutes as I typed an equally long email to Jimmy. "At least when it's over and Jimmy heads back I can relax for a bit. It's going to be hard though with school starting halfway in. It really sucks that we only have a two week break. Balancing homework and work is going to tire me out."

Will solemnly said, "At least I'll be there too. I'll check up on you after work and stuff to make sure you're having some fun."

For some reason that made me pissed off a little. "What are you my keeper? You don't need to check up on me. It's like you're saying that I have the incapacity to have fun."

"That's not what I meant. I know you can handle yourself. You're handling a whole company, remember? Because I do and I know that you know that I know that you're capable of having fun. Don't let the stress get to you."

Breathing in a couple of times, while trying to sort my thoughts, I replied, "You're right. Sorry."

"No worries, sweetheart," leaning forward and kissing me on the forehead and walking back to the bed.

I closed my laptop and turned to face him.

"Don't call me sweetheart. Or any pet name really. It's weird and my fami- I have a theory on that."

Ignoring my cut off, he asked, "And what theory is that, my dear?" Emphasizing the 'dear'.

"Ignoring that 'my dear' thing you just said, I think that it just leads to a very shallow relationship. I've know people who've divorced and they only call each other pet names. Actually make that ALL the people I know that are divorced. It's shallow and it doesn't make a relationship last long."

Will raised his eyebrows at that and slyly said, "So you want this relationship to last? Is that why you don't want me to call you honey bunch?"

I had to raise my eyebrows at that. "Seriously, honey bunch? Please, Will, don't make me vomit."

"You're avoiding the question."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are. You're avoiding the question. Clearly!"

"What question was that?"

I had to wipe the smile on my face as we were interrupted by a knock on my open door where a very tired, yet pretty Jane was standing clad only in her bikini.

"Hey, you two. We're heading down to the beach. Come with?"

I agreed immediately, with a very put out Will accepting the invite after staring at me with a look that clearly said that he'll bring this conversation up later.

"I just need to get changed," I said, while Jane turned around. Running back to my luggage, I found my bikini and dashed to the bathroom.

I came out and went back to my room, only to find Will still there, staring at me.

"Aren't you getting changed?" I asked.

After a while, with uncomfortable staring, he responded, "I'm already in my swimming clothes. I knew Charlotte and Jane would want to go to the beach as soon as we got here."

He got up, went to his room, motioning for me to follow him. When I got to the doorway, he was already at his backpack. He fished out a plain white t-shirt and threw it at me.

"What's this for?" I asked as I held up the ridiculously large t-shirt.

"Just put it on please. It's a public beach."

He stopped in front of me, tucked a couple of strands of hair behind my ear and then walked out towards the front door.

Making no sense of what he just said, I put on the shirt, wondering if there was something about that beach that needed one.

As I walked out, I saw Charlotte and Jane each give Annabeth a five dollar note. Before I could comment on that, I was immediately distracted by Will, who took possession of my hand and started leading me towards the beach.

Surprisingly, it was somewhat populated with just enough people to say that it was crowded. I managed to slow Will down a tad so that the girls could catch up with us. We found a spot and I went to take off the shirt.

"Don't take that off," Will said, holding my hands to stop me from taking it off.

"It's too freaking hot and I need something to sit on. You made me forget to bring a towel," I petulantly exclaimed.

"I brought a towel and a beach umbrella. Use both of them seeing as you probably won't end up swimming knowing these girls."

"I'm going to go swimming later and I'm taking this shirt off. I told you, it's too freaking hot!"

Turning away from him suddenly, I managed to rip his hands off of mine and he tried to catch me, but I took the shirt off before he could stop me. I took the towel, laid it down and put up the umbrella. I then proceeded to ignore him as the girls started giggling and setting up their towels.

I looked up when I felt some movement at my feet and saw that Will took the t-shirt and then threw it over me covering my face as well as my body.

Scoffing, I pulled it off me and saw Will running towards the beach, flinging his shirt towards us in the process.

"Gosh, he's infuriating," I mumbled, picking up his shirt and folding it properly.

Jane smiled at me and said, "It was sweet."

"How on earth was that sweet?"

Charlotte bolted into a sitting position. "You don't see it do you?"

I cocked my head to the side, obviously showing that I didn't understand.

Annabeth waved a hand over me, "That. All that. He doesn't want anyone to see 'all that'."

"Well that's stupid. We're at a beach, of course I'd have to take the shirt off if I wanted to swim."

Jane looked at me softly and said, "No, Elizabeth. What we mean – what he means by doing that – is that he doesn't want any guy to look at you because you're his. It'll get him jealous and overprotective. Will's like that. He's not too overbearing, but he protects the things he cares about and with a body like that guys are going to want to look."

I sat there, dumbfounded by Will's actions and Jane's explanation. "Oh."

"'Oh' is right, but you've also got something to protect you know," Jane said.

Charlotte explained after I threw them one of my confused looks, "Gosh, can't you see? He's got the body of a Greek god! Those abdominal muscles! Count them! Girl, you're lucky. You'd better watch out."

Annabeth, needing to put in her 5 cents, said "Well, I think they've both got their work cut out for them. You two are a very attractive couple."

I said the only thing that my mind could come up with, "Oh."

* * *

_Hopefully that was long enough to placate you guys. I'm so sorry. I'll try writing faster as this story isn't actually heading in the direction that I thought that it would. SORRY! I also ran out of shoes! Lol_

_But I did buy me some birthday shoes! WOOT WOOT _

_Loving you guys always,_

_Lauren_


	21. Chapter 21 Brown Ugg Boots

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE – Brown Ugg Boots**

_Previously on I'm Walking Barefoot on Glass:_

_Charlotte explained after I threw them one of my confused looks, "Gosh, can't you see? He's got the body of a Greek god! Those abdominal muscles! Count them! Girl, you're lucky. You'd better watch out."_

_Annabeth, needing to put in her 5 cents, said "Well, I think they've both got their work cut out for them. You two are a very attractive couple."_

_I said the only thing that my mind could come up with, "Oh."_

* * *

I looked out to where Will was in the water and it looked liked he was having a lot of fun, so I turned to the girls and tried to convince them to come with me.

"I'll come, Lizard," said a very unenthusiastic Jane, "But only for a little bit."

I beamed and tugged her along as I approached the water. As usual the water was cold in the beginning but going a little bit deeper, it became tolerable.

I looked at Jane who was shivering and looking very cold and threw my head back and laughed. That seemed to gain a lot of attention and as I was walking towards Jane to pull her in further, two guys approached her. They began talking and as I got closer, Jane introduced me.

"This is Elizabeth. Elizabeth, Matt and Noah. They came down from Echuca which is on the border of Victoria and New South Wales," Jane said, giving me a pained smile.

"Hey," I managed to say while trying to get a reading on Jane.

"Nice to meet you! Are you girls down here for break? Matt and I are staying here for a couple of days and thought it'd be a good idea for us to hang." Noah, who said this, was looking at me in a way that made me uncomfortable. Not the same way Will's stares made me uncomfortable, Noah's stares were unsettling.

Suddenly having Will pop into my mind, I turned back to see that he was moving towards Jane and I. I looked towards Annabeth and Charlotte and I knew that they saw Will coming, it looked like they were anticipating something.

"We're here for break with a couple of our friends. I actually don't know if we're free. Jane? Earth to Ja- Oh!" I was cut off by a feeling in my stomach. The guys were looking at me, wondering what was happening to me, and I heard Will just a couple of metres away. "Jane, listen. I'm heading to the house. I'm expecting a call form Aunt Flo any minute now and I left my phone."

Jane's head snapped up and looked at me with wide eyes. "Yeah, sure. You know how Aunt Flo gets when you miss a call."

"Yeah it gets really painful," I laughed looking at Matt and Noah, who just pretended to look interested.

"Tell Will, yeah Jane?"

With a nod from Jane and a wave for the boys, I dashed towards the house. As soon as I go there, I went to my room and slammed the door.

* * *

After going to the bathroom, I lay down on the bed and curled up in a little ball. Not even 10 seconds after, Will came into my room.

"Hey, did those guys do anything to you? Why'd you run off?" Will approach the bed and kneeled down next to me.

I was sure I looked sickly pale. That time of the month always did that to me; the first day always hits me hard.

"Elizabeth! You look really sick. You seemed fine this morning." Will was getting very agitated. "Those guys did do something! What did they say? Elizabeth, what did they say? Tell me, or I'll go back down there. I knew it."

He turned around suddenly and was at the door when I said his name. With that he turned back around and came back to my side.

"Can you get me a hot water bottle?"

With a confused look he said, "What?"

"Can you get me a hot water bottle? There should be one in my bag. Can you just fill it up? Please, Will?"

Will silently nodded and pushed my hair back from my face.

It was another couple of minutes before Will came back with my hot water bottle and handed it to me. I took it and placed it on my aching stomach.

Will saw the action and said, "Did you get food poisoning? Is that why you left?"

Before I could respond, Jane, who was standing in the doorway, said "No she didn't. Aunt Flo called. I think that's why she's sick." She and I chuckled at Will's looks.

Suddenly feeling nauseous, I moaned in pain catching the attention of Jane and Will.

Jane looked sympathetic and asked, "Is it always that bad?"

"Only on the first day. It seems a lot worse now. Must be the culture shock."

"I'll find some paracetamol. That should relieve some of the pain."

Jane left and I had to quickly explain to Will what was happening before he went away and hunts those guys down.

"Will, it's just that time of the month," I said and looked at him with embarrassment. "It hurts a lot at the start. I'll be fine. It wasn't their fault."

Looking placated and slightly concerned, Will nodded, got up from his position and walked to the other side of the bed where he proceeded to lie down next to me.

"Well then, because it gets really bad I'll just stay here with you and read. Maybe nap," said Will with a very proud smile.

"What are you so proud of," I asked in a weak voice. _It_ really does get me sick and weak.

"Nothing really. Just that I feel like I'm the best boyfriend right now." I shot him a look that clearly told him that I wasn't too happy with that statement. "I didn't mean it in a really really conceited way. I just meant that I didn't get embarrassed about it or anything. Kind of made me feel good, if that makes any sense. I usually feel awkward with womanly things." He laughed.

I got up and was leaning against the headboard, still clutching the hot water bottle and the covers.

"Care to elaborate?"

"I mean with Sophie. I'd avoid her every time it was her time of the month. She understood that it was uncomfortable for me and I appreciated her for understanding, but now it's not so weird. It sounds sick, but it really doesn't. Not with you."

We were silent for a little while and then Jane came back into the room.

"Here's the medicine. You should be good for the rest of the day as that'll help the cramps a little bit, but stay in bed. The girls and I will be heading out to pick up dinner from the diner around the corner. Do you want anything? Do you crave anything?"

I laughed at that. "I always crave onion rings when on my period. Always. Can you bring me some please? I have some money in my wallet. Will, can you please pass it to me? It's on the bedside table."

He, however, ignored me and pulled his wallet from his jacket that he put on.

"Three onion rings, two cheeseburgers, a bottle of water and a large milkshake. Thanks, Jane. I'll pay for all the food." He handed Jane some money and she left afterwards.

I looked at him as I curled back into a ball in the bed, very tired. "I could've payed for my food."

He looked at me with a mocking offended look. "But darling, I'm on a roll at being the best boyfriend ever and I wanted to pay for your food. That reminds me, what was that about pet names earlier today? You were avoiding the question."

"Hmmmm," I responded, feeling my eyes close.

"Elizabeth? Beth? Lizard?" He asked, clearly trying all the nicknames that he could think of for Elizabeth.

Before I fully nodded off Will called me one more name that brought a tear to my eye.

In the softest, most caring voice I've heard in ages he said the one name I haven't been called in a couple of months; not since my father died. He called me…

"Eli."

* * *

_I haven't edited this. Sorry for any grammatical errors._

_Sorry if it's been way too long and if this is way too short Please don't kill me._

_Lauren xx_


	22. Chapter 22 White and Blue Volleys

**Hey guys! What's been happening? Exams have come and I'm doing serious procrastination by writing you guys a chapter. You're welcome hahaha :P The shoes in this chapter are a great Australian classic (Go Volleys!) But note, however, that this is mens' shoes. Oooo what on earth is Lauren going to be writing? **

**Another thing: **

**That's a link to pictures to coincide with the chapters. Message me if there are some pictures that need to be clarified. There's also a link on my profile if this link doesn't work.**

* * *

**Previously on I'm Walking Barefoot on Glass**

_Before I fully nodded off Will called me one more name that brought a tear to my eye._

_In the softest, most caring voice I've heard in ages he said the one name I haven't been called in a couple of months; not since my father died. He called me…_

_"Eli."_

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO – White and Blue Volleys**

_Fitzwilliam Jonathan Darcy's Point of View_

Quietly I whispered the name that fits Elizabeth like a glove. Eli. I don't know why she doesn't like it. It's a really nice name and she just looks like an Eli to me. I guess she'll only be able to be Eli in my head. For now, anyways.

I looked at her sleeping on the bed next to me and she looks so peaceful. Most of the time she looks like she has a heavy burden – which she does – but like this, sleeping, she's so peaceful.

Because of this distraction, my book, which I placed on my lap, fell and I got off the bed as lightly as I could, which in the end wasn't very lightly, so that I would not disturb her sleep.

I went to my room and got my laptop and a couple of files on the hotel, and brought it back to Elizabeth's room. And it was in this state of occupation that Elizabeth woke up to. She quickly bolted up from her foetal position on the bed and looked at me.

With a frown on her face, she said, "What? …Huh? Darcy?" She seemed very confused at that moment and then shaking her head as if shaking out the confusion, she asked "What happened?"

Looking at her with a smirk on my face I replied, "Nothing. You just fell asleep and I was working on Pemberley. Jane's still not back with the food, but she called up a couple of minutes ago and said that they were on their way back. Wait actually it was –"

I was cut off by the door opening and Jane coming in with bags of food. She smiled sheepishly at us and said, "Here's your food. We kind of took an onion ring each though because it looked delicious, but I swear it was only one!"

Elizabeth started laughing as I said, "Don't worry about it Jane. No need be all flustered. Where are you girls eating?"

With a sign of relief, Jane responded, "We were going to head out to the deck and watch the sunset. You guys can join us if you like." She smiled sweetly at Elizabeth, clearly sympathising with her _pain._

I looked to Elizabeth, indicating that it was up to her. She smirked at me and nodded in affirmation to Jane. Jane beamed in return and went out to tell the rest, I guess, or maybe she was just leaving. Without a word I got up and started to walk to room to put away my laptop. It was as I was walking out y door and towards Elizabeth's room that I heard a loud thump from her room, followed by another thump and a giggle. I walked faster towards her room, starting to get worried, but not overly worried as she was giggling only to find her pulling herself up with the help of the side of the bed and falling again. I walked towards her, concern on my face as she started giggling.

"What's wrong? Why are you falling like that? Do you need help? Elizabeth, stop laughing!" I said to her as I touched her feet to check for injuries.

Between laughs, she managed to say, "Stop touching my feet! Do you know that feeling after you get pins and needles? Yeah, well I got that. I felt it when I was laying down so I got up to return blood flow into my feet. Then it went all ticklish and I couldn't hold myself up."

I returned my face to my normal expression and collected the take away bags from the edge of the bed and calmly strode out towards the stairs.

"Wait up!"

I stopped to see Elizabeth running towards me quite shakily.

"You're so moody, I swear it's like you're the one on PMS or something."

I blushed at that and started walking down the stars, with Elizabeth quickly overtaking me, heading straight for the deck.

By the time I arrived, Jane, Charlotte and Annabeth were eating and I settled in next to Elizabeth.

I took out the onion rings and handed them to her.

"Why do I get three packets?" she asked, looking at my bag to her bags of onion rings.

"Didn't you say that like onion rings when you're on your period? I bought you more, because you can't possibly eat only one packet. You're trying to starve yourself aren't you?"

She huffed and angrily exclaimed, "For your information I thought the servings were large. You've been to America right? The servings are massive! I'm so dreadfully sorry, your majesty, that I didn't know about the portions here!"

With that she turned away from me and started eating her onion rings. Suddenly she laughed and turned to Jane. Gosh, she's so moody right now.

"Jane, look," she said as she smirked and pointed towards two figures walking along the beach. These figures seemed to recognise us and started heading our way. It was when they were several metres away that I realised that they were the guys from before.

"Hey Jane! Hey Elizabeth! Are you okay there, Lizzy? You ran off pretty quick." One of them said.

I turned to Elizabeth and I saw that she flinched and grimaced at the nickname and responded with a "I'm fine. Thank you."

The other one, whose name was Matt I think, was busy chatting to Jane. Since Charlie's departure, Jane became more quiet than she usually was and it was nice seeing her happy and smiling when talking to other people that weren't us, but I felt bad for Charlie. Like I was betraying him for wanting her to be happy with someone else.

There was a sudden vibration and I turned to my pocket to pull out my phone. Looking at caller ID I quickly excused myself and mentioned something about Pemberley to the girls.

Turning to go inside so that they wouldn't hear me, I answered.

"Thank God you answered! I was trying to get hold of you for a couple of days now."

I smiled slightly until I remember that I was still angry with him.

"What do you want, Charlie?"

It would've been my luck that Charlie called me this instant when Jane was finally having some fun and forgetting him. It hurt seeing her sad. It was like a watching puppies getting boiled or something.

"I'm back and I wanted to know where you were. To hang out and stuff." He said in his cheery tone.

"I'm not at Richard's place at the moment or at Pemberley. I went on a vacation trip, somewhat, yesterday. We are hanging out here for the next week." I felt that this wasn't going to end well.

"'We'? Who's 'we'?"

"The girls and I headed down to the beach for break."

"But it's winter! And by girls do you mean all the girls? Like Annabeth, Charlotte, Elizabeth…and Jane?"

"What other girls would I be willing to spend a week in a beach with, Charlie?"

"Why don't I head down there? You can't possibly be happy being the only guy! Besides, it'd be a great time to talk to Jane and expl-"

I cut him off, "I don't think that's a good idea, Charlie. Jane needs time and she needs space. You know how sensitive she is."

"I know how sensitive she is, I know _her._ She's very understanding-"

I cut him off again, "No, Charlie. You left her. After the ball, you left her when you saw what happened at the ball. You just left. She's finally smiling and she's not thinking about you. Do you know how hard it was to see her not smile and be her cheery self? Do you know how hard it was for us to make sure she didn't think of you? To make sure she didn't bump into Pamela? It was freaking hard, let me tell you! She's finally smiling without you. Let her have her peace. Trust me, stay away from her. Let her heal. If I were her, I'd want you to stay away. Even without being her, I want you to stay away."

"Wait, Will what?"

I looked at foyer walls, the place I managed to walk to as I was talking with Charlie and spotted a picture of all of us – besides Elizabeth – smiling happily. I look at Jane in this picture who was looking at Charlie smiling. Charlie was looking at the camera. I saw all the things that Charlie could've given her even back then, but didn't.

"I want you to stay away, Charlie."

I hung up on him, knowing that I just gave my best friend an ultimatum, but it was a much needed one. Slipping my phone into my pocket, I walked towards the deck.

Once I sat down next to Elizabeth, I looked at Jane and she was smiling. She was happy.

* * *

_Hey all! I know that may seem a little weird, but sorry I've been deprived of society for a while! I still have exams to study for and I started this chapter 2 weeks ago. It just took me this long to write it up. I've been getting writers block you see. Recommendations of books I can read/buy (because I've run out), shoes I can use as chapters, and any constructive criticisms about my story will be welcome don't forget about the pictures I've been uploading to a website that relates to this story. More information on my profile page. __Sorry if it's kinda sucky I just wanted to really finish this chapter so I can upload it for you guys._

_Adios amigos :)_

_Lauren_


	23. Chapter 23 Floral Canvas Shoes

**Okay, so I'm sorry that it's taking forever. Trust me, I'm unhappy with myself for not getting this started or finished any sooner. For those who still read this, thank you. For those who don't read this anymore (which means that this message is pointless), I don't blame you. I don't know if I've replied to your review or not, if I haven't I'm sorry, but I will respond to some on this chapter because I couldn't reply. Sorry, but I really forgot who I've replied to (I suck as a writer, I'm SORRY!)**

**Pluxu – Thanks. I'm sorry that this took a while to update! That could be seen as that, but I guess we'll see :)**

**Va Rogue – Thanks for all the tips :) Might you have any ideas on shoes? Haha You've helped me some! I've finished a plan for this story (I redid it) so hopefully it goes all to plan :)**

**Pineapple0215 – Elizabeth is kind of like that, yeah? But I guess I wrote her like that because she's keeping a bubble around her so that she doesn't have to really care about protecting her heart (I know enough of that tactic to know that's why some people do that.) Thanks for the review :)**

**LadyElejahDarcy – Thanks! Hahahahaha Go Aussies :)**

_Quick recap: Will and Elizabeth are going out, they went to a beach with the girls, they're having fun. (see below)_

* * *

**Previously on I'm Walking Barefoot on Glass**

_I looked at foyer walls, the place I managed to walk to as I was talking with Charlie and spotted a picture of all of us – besides Elizabeth – smiling happily. I look at Jane in this picture who was looking at Charlie smiling. Charlie was looking at the camera. I saw all the things that Charlie could've given her even back then, but didn't._

_"I want you to stay away, Charlie."_

_I hung up on him, knowing that I just gave my best friend an ultimatum, but it was a much needed one. Slipping my phone into my pocket, I walked towards the deck._

_Once I sat down next to Elizabeth, I looked at Jane and she was smiling. She was happy._

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE – Floral Canvas Shoes**

I already missed the beach as soon as we left it at four in the morning. Will was driving again and I managed to get in the middle seat at the back with Charlotte in the front, claiming that she needs more room to sleep. As we neared the city, I poked my head in between the front seats and told Will that I needed to head to the city.

He quickly looked at me and said, "I remembered. You've got that thing with Richard, right? Well I'll drop you off, but I need to hang around some to discuss something."

"Okay," I replied as I fell against the seats.

We turned into a street, where Will dropped the girls off at Bourke Street Mall and then drove us to the Bennet and Co. Building. He parked at the underground car park, parked the car, and turned towards the normal entrance.

"Where are you going?" I asked him, knowing how he was going to reply.

"The entrance?" He looked over to me with a question written all over his face.

I laughed at him and told him to follow. "There are perks to knowing me, you know."

We took my elevator up to my office in silence, with Will continuously looking at me. As I got off, Will looked around everywhere, trying to figure out how there's an elevator in my office.

He turned to me as I was about to sit in my chair. "What? How come I didn't see this before?"

"Because you've only been here once, and I didn't know if I could trust you. No one knows about this, but Henry and Jimmy. By the way, I need to talk to your about Henry."

I pushed the button to hide the elevators and looked at Will. I was not disappointed. His face was mix between surprise, confusion, and envy.

He was gaping like a fish and said, "I want one. Call Jimmy and tell him to get me one."

He was exploring my bookcases as I called Sarah-Jane.

"Hey. I'm just checking in with you. Mr Darcy is here with me."

She responded immediately saying, "Of course, Miss Bennet. Would you or Mr Darcy like anything to drink or eat?"

I shot a quizzical look towards Will, who was now watching me, and then he proceeded to shake his head in a negative action.

"That's fine. We're fine. When Richard comes up, just send him straight through; no need to tell me. He's the head of security, so he should show you a badge."

"Yes, Miss. I've set up the conference call in the room you asked me to, and directed all necessary personnel to that floor. They have all replied that they will be attending. The video camera will stream to your desktop computer and you will be able to see them, though they won't be able to see you."

"Thanks, Sarah-Jane. I'll buzz you if I need anything."

I looked towards Will, who had a book in his hand and was walking towards me.

"This bookcase is pretty neat. I would've never pegged you for a Charles Dickens lover."

"Well, Mr Darcy, I like a variety of different books. Sometimes I want to read really serious novels, sometimes I want to read ridiculous ones, and then there are the times I want to just read light-hearted teen romances," I said, with a smile on my face.

He looked at me and smiled as he said, "Should I start reading some of those light-hearted teen romance novels to get the hand of it and know what works?"

"I wouldn't know, Mr Darcy. I guess we'll have to see."

He laughs a full belly laugh before he abruptly stops and questions, "What is up with this Mr Darcy business? Can't you call me Will?"

"I will call you Will," I said, laughing, "Just not while I'm at work. It's weird because you're a business partner."

"It's weird that you call me Mr Darcy. I feel very old. I can't feel old by my girlfriend's doing." I blushed at the mention that I was his girlfriend.

Just then, as I was about to say something, Richard walked in with that usual strut only he could pull off. He stops when he sees Will.

"Well, hello dear cousin. What brings you here?" He questioned Will, clearly surprised that Will was in the room with me.

Will replied, "I drove her here. We came from that holiday I was telling you about and drove straight here."

Without any questions, Richard sat down in front of my desk and started going on with business and the security measures like Will wasn't there, not that I minded.

After twenty minutes of talking about security procedures, I started the conference call with the personnel on the forth floor with Richard beside me.

* * *

"So that was day at the office?"

I looked to Will, who asked that randomly while we were on the way driving home.

"Yup," I said, "That's as exciting as it gets." I looked to him and smiled. Wondering why it's so easy to be with him, I looked away.

He replied, "What did you want to talk to Henry about?"

Because my mind was elsewhere, I said, "Oh nothing. Forget I mentioned it."

With a few minutes of companionable silence, Will spoke up.

"Charlie's back."

I was shocked. I had no idea he was back. Clearly by my lack of anything to say.

"Say something, Elizabeth," he said in a pleading way.

"What do you want me to say?" I asked him, really wondering what he wanted me to say to something like that.

"Anything."

I looked at him and said, "I really don't know what to say to that, but I can tell you how I feel."

He looked at me, somewhat relieved, and I'm guessing it's because I was wiling to share what I was feeling and that prompted me to talk before he said anything.

"I feel scared for Jane. I mean, she was so happy down at the beach. She was forgetting him and she was smiling. She was smiling, Will. It took us forever to get her to just not frown. I was so happy that she was smiling and having fun. It was a great holiday. I guess, I'm just worried about what might happen now that he's back. He left her without a word, and there's no excuse for that. There will never be an excuse for leaving someone like that." I was starting to get really worked up, but Will, at that moment, took my hand and squeezed it gently.

"I'm scared for Jane too," he said in a very soft voice. "It was always her, Charlie and I. We've been pretty close for a while now. She's like the mother hen. She was the one taking care of us, making sure we were happy and safe. I want to be there for her, but I still have loyalty to Charlie, somewhat. And I don't know what to do. I feel like Jane needs me more and that scares me. She was never the one to need anyone. She's the strong one out of all of us."

"I'm just scared. But you're strong too, Will. You can get through this, but just because someone is strong, that doesn't mean that they don't need a helping hand once in a while. It's just Jane's turn to be helped."

He looks at me, with insecurity in his eyes. "You think I'm strong?"

"Yes. You had to deal with a lot, and it's brave of you to be able to still stand tall from all of it it. Trust me, you're doing fine. More than fine, really."

We turned into my driveway and as he was driving to the front of the house he told me to stay put. Curious to what he was going to do, I did.

He turned the ignition off and got out of the car, then proceeded to walk to my door. He opened it, but blocked my way out.

He looked at me while putting his hands on the back of my chair and the other on the dashboard and said, "I do trust you. Probably more than you'll ever know. I know you probably aren't used to all this relationship stuff, but I'm going to try to be there you always. Just trust me on this." He smiled at me as he said the last thing before he kissed me on the cheek - just the cheek though.

He unbuckled the seatbelt because I was still sitting there thinking about the kiss and him telling me to trust me. He handed me out of the car and held onto my hand. He took me to the front door with him carrying my bags. He dropped my bags just in between our feet and turned me to look at him. I was walking very absentmindedly, following him wherever he went.

I looked at him and saw what he was going to do next. As he leaned down and kissed me for the first time, I closed my eyes. It was soft and all things fuzzy, but most of all, it felt right. Almost as soon as it begun, it ended and I opened my eyes once again.

He gave me a big smile, one that I was inclined to give back, gave my hands a final gentle squeeze and left for his car. As he was driving away, I thought back to what he said – that part about me trusting him. I still had my doubts, for sure, but it's easy to see and feel that I could easily trust him. I turned to unlock the door, one hand trying to fit the key into the keyhole and one hand feeling my lips. I could still feel the kiss and I smiled, but inside I was scared to death. I was a walking contradiction and I'm pretty sure that's a bad thing.

* * *

Three hours after I got home, I received a call from Richard.

"Yo, dude. What do you think you're doing?" He said angrily.

Wondering what happened I quickly asked him if anything was wrong with the company.

He suddenly laughed, leaving me confused. "Silly, I mean with you and Will. You guys didn't say a thing when we were all at your office. I'm hurt, dude. I'm really hurt. I had to wrestle it out of Will when he got home. I sure swiped that stupid big grin off of his face."

Worriedly, I said, "You fought Will? Is he okay? Richard! What kind of head of security are you if you're going to fight for no reason?"

He laughed and said to someone on his side of the line, "Hey, mate, she's really worried about you. You should hear her; she's having a fit. I reckon she's about to explode."

I was getting really short with him, "Richard!"

"What, Elizabeth?" he replied laughingly.

"I'm not about to explode! Gosh, I can't believe you're my head of security. Fighting and making up lies."

There were noises on the other end and I heard a door closing.

"I know, Elizabeth. I'm really happy for the both of you. Ecstatic, really. I just need to tell you something away from Will."

I quickly asked, "What is it?"

"He really likes you, Elizabeth. He really does. You're probably hurting a lot right now with your dad and all, but he's going to be there for you through all of it. Never doubt him, it'd crush him because when he likes someone he falls hard and fast. It was like with Sophie, and I'm pretty sure he told you about Sophie. Just know that you're different and that he'd do anything for you. He really likes you. Chances are, he already loves you." He gave a quick laugh, but I was starting to feel uncomfortable. I just found out that I liked Will, but now someone was telling me that he loves me? That was way too fast for my liking.

"Just keep that in mind, Elizabeth. I don't want any of you to get hurt."

Trying to keep how uncomfortable out of my voice, I joked, "There's my head of security. Trying to look out for me. Listen, Richard, I need to go, I'll see you at work soon."

I hung up and found that I had text messages from Will asking me to tell him what Richard said and for me not to listen to Richard. I got to the last text message he sent me:

_Hopefully you didn't really explode. He didn't touch a hair on my head. I'm tough and strong. Haha. Yours, Will._

Already uncomfortable with the talk with Richard, I quickly replied to Will:

_I'm still alive. Elizabeth._

I fell onto my bed. Why do I feel like the worst person in the world by sending that text message?

* * *

_Hopefully you like this chapter :) I enjoyed writing it (I wrote it during a long drive so it kept me preoccupied for 3 hours) Chapter 26 is written, which is weird because between this chapter and that chapter, nothing is written, but a plan. I promise it won't take as long as before._

_-L_


	24. Chapter 24 Black Wedge Ankle Boots

_Hi peeps,_

_As pointed out by MidnightReadingAddict, there is a lack of ending in this story. I know I haven't updated and I have been thinking of writing and updating a new chapter these past few months, but unfortunately – like the other times I went AWOL – tragedies (in my opinion) have pretty much interfered with my social life and down-time (so all the time). This is a formal apology to you who have been waiting (and I'd like to that that you do wait for it). I'm not saying that all is fixed and I'm going to be updating every day, but I'll try. I'm on holidays though, with very little time to myself and very little internet connection, so I'll endeavour to write more on my phone on the long drives I take with my family._

_Without further ado…_

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four **Black Wedge Ankle Boots**

_School. _

First day back was…challenging. Two things set it off before it even started.

1) Pamela.

She was being the dramatic queen that she was and dropping names like never before. "Oh did you hear of Miranda? I was hanging out with her at the latest launch party at a restaurant. Darl, you don't know Miranda? Wow. Or maybe you know her as Miranda Kerr. Yeah, that Miranda." She was also grating on Will's, more than ever; always messaging him twenty four seven. Of course Will never responded to the messages and completely ignored them (he put a different ringtone for her messages - Cruella DeVille which is apt), but anyone could tell that he was getting annoyed; beside Pamela, clearly.

2) Charlie

He came back; like he said he would, but neither Will nor I told Jane. We simply justified our actions as a move towards Jane's safety and happiness. Will did meet up with him a couple of days before school started. I don't know what happened because Will refused to talk about it with me.

Safe to say the Bingley's caused a lot of the trouble. So it was kind of inevitable that when school did start, hilarity and stupidity ensued.

* * *

It all started first period English. Unfortunately, Pamela, along with her brother, was there before Will and I.

"Will! Will! Sit here with Charlie and I. I saved you a spot," yelled Pamela from the other side of the room. I felt, more than saw, Will flinch at the loudness of her voice.

Concealing our joined hands, Will dragged me towards where Pamela indicated, but stopped so suddenly that I walked into him. Luckily I didn't drop any books – not that I was carrying any because Will _insisted_ that he carry my books.

"What on earth, Will?" I said, rubbing my forehead. "You're as hard as a brick wall."

My _boyfriend_ ignored me and addressed Pamela instead.

"There's only one seat." He said to Pamela, knowing what she was going to say.

"I know. I saved it for you," responded a haughty Pamela with a sneer thrown my way.

"What about Elizabeth?" He was openly glaring at her now.

"Oh…Elizabeth…she can sit…" she started looking around though it was clear that it was more of a show, "somewhere over there. I'm sure, Elizabeth, that you can find a seat over there." With a flick of a wrist she turned back to Will and flashed him what she clearly thought was an alluring smile.

Sick and tired of the display she was pulling, I told Will, "There are two spots over there, and I'm just going to head that way." I pulled my hand from his and walked a couple of seats down.

I sat myself down, knowing that Will would be staring at me the whole way. Not having any books to sort or quickly read through, I pulled out my Blackberry and started going through the recent emails I received from Sarah-Jane and Jimmy.

* * *

_One week ago. Pemberly Hotels, Elizabeth's Suite._

"Jimmy, I told you that we are not going to invest in Mansonfield. Their corporation is completely underground and their fossil fuels are way too high for my liking. I can't allow Bennet and Co. to be tied to a company like that."

It had been three days since Jimmy arrived in Melbourne and only two days since

"Well, Miss. If you just look-"

"I'm not going to take a look just because their sales are high. You know that my father built this company based on sturdy morals and that's what I'm going to uphold. If you think that I'll let you trample over me you are quite wrong. If I say no it's a no, Jimmy."

I turned to him and looked that he was quite mortified, but I stood my ground, looking at him with a stare I perfected when I didn't like something.

"Yes, miss," said the now reticent Jimmy.

"Good. We still have a lot of things to do so I'm going to have to cancel some plans."

I ended up texting Will that I wouldn't be able to meet him that day.

_End flashback_

* * *

A rustle of books and the appearance of my English books startled me out of the week with Jimmy and profiles.

A sign and a grunt let me know to expect Will to say something, "That was annoying. She just wouldn't stop."

I smiled at his exasperation and replied, "Well, that's because we're keeping our relationship on the down low. Stop sulking and et ready for class."

He game me a sheepish grin and started to take out his pens and notebook.

Class proceeded as class normally does with the teacher talking about the movie we were going to watch for class and, like every other class, Pamela glared at me the whole way through. Different, though, from most of the classes was Charlie's looks of regret on his face.

* * *

It was a deal between Will and I that one of us would stay by Jane's side every time Charlie was around. Before lunch, I had literature with Jane so we walked to our usual lunch table and I was relieved that there was no sign of Charlie.

We sat down and started conversing with Annabeth and Charlotte when they came and sat down.

"Hey, did you get that assignment for English? That one about the movie?" I asked.

Charlotte replied indignantly, "Yes! What is up with that? It makes no sense!"

We all smiled her fondly and I said, "Well good. You don't understand it either. Well I was thinking that everyone could come to my house and work on it together. I assume all the teachers assigned it? We can make a thing out of it. You guys haven't really chilled at my house yet anyway."

We agreements from all of the girls, I was left to tell Will and that was where I was wary. What would I do about Charlie?

* * *

_So I started this chapter one month before I left for a five-week holiday and I only got to finishing it now. I'm sorry, but hopefully this update is okay :) I hope to upload more now because I'm free for a whole week and I think I might go crazy other ding nothing_

_xxLauren_

_P.S. I also changed my pen name. haha I couldn't think of something better. :P _


End file.
